Old Memories, A New Start
by Always Straightedge and proud
Summary: This is a slightly different version of what the simple truth could've been.
1. Chapter 1

August 25th 2009.

Jeff stormed into his locker room, that he shared with Adam, who thankfully wasn't around, so he threw all of his stuff into his gym bag, then zipped it up and stormed out of the room, leading to the parking lot, then stomped all the way, back to their hotel which was ten minutes away. Jeff shoved the door open, when he got there and he quickly stripped into his regular clothes after he threw the gym bag down, and quickly left the room again, to hunt for the nearest bar to get drunk and forget everything that he had to endure in his final match with WWE, and having that fucker whispering in his ear, the whole time, that he was sorry for everything.

Several hours later. Adam walked into the bar, then walked from booth to booth, until he seen the hunched over figure of Jeff at the farthest one from the door. Adam sighed as he walked to where he sat and sat down beside him, then put his hand on Jeff's arm, only for him to jerk away, as he growled.

"Leave me the hell alone, Adam. I just want to forget everything ever happened."

Adam sighed, then said softly.

"Jeff, look whatever, Phil said to you during your match, you still could've waited for me, instead of leaving, before I could get back to our locker room."

Jeff snapped, while slurring his words slightly.

"I couldn't get out of that building fast enough and away from that fucker."

Jeff froze, then he growled.

"Did you tell him, that I was here?"

Adam looked at him strangely, then followed Jeff's glare, focused on Phil, who he seen was on a barstool, glancing at them every so often. Adam finally said.

"Of course not, Jeff Will you come back to the hotel with me?"

"No, I am going to drink until I pass out."

Adam sighed deeply, then said quietly.

"Alright, hang on. I'm have to go, I'll be back in a few."

* * *

Adam pushed himself up and walked to the restrooms, then he paused and glanced back, and winced, seeing Jeff jumped to his feet and fling what was left in his glass at Phil's face and chest.

Phil stood there, his fists clenched slightly, the front of his shirt soaked, and his face slightly doused from the whiskey, Jeff threw on him as he snapped.

"That was just plain rude, Jeff. Even for you."

Jeff slammed the glass down and yelled.

"And what you did over a year ago, back in March 2008, wasn't rude? I have to say, what I just did, was pretty damn polite, now get out of my fucking way."

Phil sighed, aware, that people was now staring at them. Jeff staggered out of the booth and shoved him away, as he stumbled, causing Phil to grab his arm briefly. Jeff jerked away, like he was burned.

"Go to hell, Phillip."

"Jeff, come on, be reasonable. You can barely stand on your own."

Jeff curled his upper lip, his fists clenched, right before Adam appeared suddenly.

"Phil, I have him. Besides you did enough, I knew letting you get close to him, will make him decide that he's ready to sleep it off."

Jeff narrowed his eyes, then he stormed off, swaying slightly, before he allowed Adam to led him out of the bar and back to their hotel room.

As soon, as they started past the mens restroom, Jeff gasped then dashed into the restroom, barely able to reach one of the toilets, before he started vomiting. Adam watched him briefly, then sighed and walked over to the sink and wet a papertowel, then he walked into the stall and gently wiped Jeff's face off, causing him to whine softly.

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Jeff threw himself down on their bed, before he raised his head and glared at Adam, then snapped.

"Why the hell did you have to fucking allow that, that THING near me earlier."

Adam sighed and said simply.

"Jeff, if I didn't know any better, I'd have to say, that he is still very much in love with you, although he knows also that he can't have you. Since you are with me now, but I think he is still hoping that you two will be friends once more."

Jeff snapped furiously.

"That is utter bullshit and you and I both know it, Adam. I fucking hate him, and vice versa and all that shit. I gave up on us even being remotely friends, by SummerSlam last year. When no matter what I said in voice messages or in texts that I had sent to him, from the time, he had dragged me into the catering area, back on March 10th 2008 and started screaming at me and dumped me right in front of everyone, and he gave zero fucking thought that we had been together since July 2003, We was together for nearly five years, but that didn't fucking matter to him, in the slightest."

Phil stood there, hearing Jeff screeching in rage, from inside his hotel room, then winced when he realized what he was yelling about, he sighed deeply, then trudged into his room a few feet away with a heavy heart, as he recalled that day.

* * *

Three weeks later. Jeff flung himself down, waiting for the person who was his visitor today, in his sixth or seventh day of hell, wondering who it was, that had come to see him. Because none of his friends or even his brother had yet showed up, and he couldn't count on Adam, since they had chosen to break up two days, before he was arrested, on the 11th.

"Hey Jeff, I hated to show up here like this. But I had no choice in the matter."

Jeff jerked his head up, as his whole body stiffened, before sheer rage raced through his body, causing him to growl.

"Why the fuck are you fucking here, Phillip? You know what, I don't fucking care to know. I'm going back to my cell and you, well you know damned well, where you can fucking go."

Phil sighed deeply, then he leaned forward and grabbed Jeff's arm briefly, causing him to jerk back around.

"Jeff, please. All I ask is of a few minutes of your time, please, just hear me out."

Jeff stood there glaring at him, before he sat down again heavily and snapped.

"This had fucking better be good, Phillip."

Phil sighed in relief, causing Jeff to glare even harder at him.

"I deserve that look, Jeff. And all of your insults. But I have to say that soon enough today, you will be a free man."

Jeff stared at him, causing Phil to continue talking.

"I paid your bail, Jeff"

Jeff snarled.

"And I guess you expect a fucking gold medal and a five star hotel room and a big fucking parade, that oh the damned Straight Edge savior finally banished the fucking charismatic enabler out of the WWE, then he turned went around and paid the bail money to get the enabler out of jail, after he was arrested on a shit load of drug charges."

Phil closed his eyes, knowing that Jeff's anger, was him hiding how much he had been hurt over events that had took place in early 2008, then opened his eyes and sighed deeply, and said softly.

"I deserve everything you want to yell or scream at me, no matter how insulting the words are, Jeff. And for what's it's worth, I am truly sorry."

Jeff inhaled deeply, twisting his face, then exhaled, and growled slowly.

"If I thought that I wouldn't get in trouble for it, I would spit on you, because that is what it's worth. You fucking hurt me, no scratch that, you hurt me, humiliated me and when I fucking needed you the most, you cut all ties to me and you expect me to fucking accept your weak ass apology, simply because you paid my bail?"

Phil opened his mouth, but Jeff slammed his hands down on the table, causing Phil to jump slightly, then Jeff growled in a deadly voice.

"I will never forgive you for what you did, Phil. I know you well alone, to know there is one single reason why you came here for and also why you chose to bail me out, so I'm fucking listening at last. So speak and it had fucking better be good."

Phil glanced down at his hands as he sighed, then he glanced back up at Jeff, before he swallowed and said softly.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, as there is no point of me even asking you such a thing, I'd be wasting my time, doing so. But I want us to be friends again, all I want is one second chance, to prove how I still feel for you."

Jeff stared at him, then he hissed.

"I will never take you back, even if I wasn't in a relationship with Adam."

Phil pressed his lips together.

"Well, how can we make a new start again, if you choose to start by lying to me right off the bat. Everyone knows that you and Adam broke up on the 9th of this month."

"FIVE YEARS, WE DATED, PHILLIP."

Phil winced when Jeff screamed at him, then he scowled deeply and snapped.

"Five fucking years, Phillip, for what. We will never have what we did, and all because you couldn't handle it, when I got sick and made one damned mistake. So you have no right, in telling me what I can or can not do, Phil."

Jeff looked away at the wall for a few minutes, Phil seen that he was shaking slightly, then he wiped at his eyes a few times, before he turned back to face Phil and said in a slightly pained voice, as he looked around the room, avoiding Phil's face.

"But I, of all the people, knows about second chances and you have a long time, before I decide that I can again trust you. But you have no idea, how hard it has been on me, being homeless more or less. Oh sure I have been living with my brother, but I don't have anywhere to go, not truly."

Phil bit the inside of his cheek, then said quietly.

"You can come home with me, Jeff. I mean, since you did live with me, before everything."

Jeff stared at him, then sighed wearily.

"I don't have much of a choice in the fucking matter."

* * *

Two days later. Phil led Jeff inside his three bedroom apartment. Jeff looked around, in slight confusion, Phil said simply.

"Yes, I know this is a new apartment. I was evicted last December, thanks to Scott being too loud, one too many times. I have lived here, since February. This place is a bit higher than the old place, since it has three bedrooms."

Jeff said quickly.

"Oh, then I'll see in the third bedroom."

Jeff fell silent, when he saw the twinge of pain cross Phil's face, before he finally said.

"I know that you never came back for your things. But you don't want to sleep in the third bedroom, for two reasons. One it is full of... of things."

Phil cleared his throat, then added.

"Second there is no bed in there anyways. You can sleep in my bed and I'll crash on the sofa, Jeff."

Jeff stared at him, then said firmly.

"No, I refuse to sleep on any bed, where your scent is all over the place and a few of your hairs, it would kill me to do such a thing. I'll take the sofa, since I have no desire to stay in Scott's room. Where is he anyways?"

"Ring of Honor, is having a couple shows in Kentucky for the weekend, Jeff."

Phil sighed deeply, then said softly.

"But I wouldn't feel right, with you being a guest and having to sleep on the sofa, Jeff."

Jeff bit his lip, then said finally.

"It will suck, but it will be much better, over sharing your bed again and having to endure what you used to do, when you was sleeping."

Phil looked at him oddly. Jeff said simply.

"Phillip, when you have someone in your bed, which that person was me. Well to put it this way, you turn into a leech, always clinging and grasping with your arms and legs, for most part. I had no problems with it, that was when we was dating. At this point, we are just barely friends again."

Phil gazed at him, causing Jeff to sigh heavily, then say.

"You aren't going to let up, are you?"

"Of course not, it won't be fair, for you to sleep on the sofa. I have extra blankets, too many actually, since my sisters seems to think that I will freeze during wintertime."

"How is Chez, Cassie and Chally?"

"They're good, of course they had wondered after you, when we broke up. But they couldn't or didn't want to ask me about whatever had happened between us. Although they was sure it had something to do with you getting suspended last year. I missed you so much, Jeff."

Jeff narrowed his eyes.

"I highly suggest that you stop right there, Phillip. We are barely friends and the pain is still very fresh."

Phil sighed, as he rubbed his neck.

"I know, Jeff and if I could take it all back. I would, but I can't turn back time, no matter how much I want to. What's done is done and no going back to it. But I am still happy, that you decided to try and rebuild our friendship again."

"Was you nervous, that I would demand to be taken to a hotel, Phil?"

Phil looked at him, startled.

"You always rub your neck, when you are nervous about something or worried and you did it, just now."

Phil chuckled, then said softly.

"Maybe a little, but mostly, I can't believe my luck, that we are on good speaking terms again and I really like to keep it that way. I know that we can't go back, to when I had you and I kick myself for how I treated you that night, when I let you go, Jeff."

Jeff glanced around the living room, then he looked back to see Phil was studying him. Jeff asked suddenly.

"All of my stuff is in that third bedroom, isn't it, Phil?"

Phil stared at him, his lips pressed in a thin line, Jeff sighed and said quietly.

"I'll take that as a yes, then. Tomorrow we will be going through everything in that room, no matter how much it might hurt. It has to be done and you know it, Phil."

A pained look flickered over Phil's face.

"I'm not looking forward to doing it either, Phil. But at the same time, I do want to know what all is in that room. Because I have a right to know. Yes, the memories will be painful, but I fully believe it will help us out greatly and you know that as the truth."

Jeff paused, then added.

"We can also at the same time, decide what to throw away or keep, then go out bed hunting, so that I can move into that room. But on second thought, I think we should at least start today, since we have a few hours left, before we sleep."

Phil sighed wearily.

"Alright, let me order a pizza and get us some pop at the same time. Or do you want something else?"

"See if they make garlic bread, with sauce for dipping or whatever, so that we aren't just eating one big greasy thing."

Phil gave a short nod, then he said.

"The third bedroom, is the first door on the right, down that hallway, Jeff. God this is going be painful as hell."

Thirty minutes later. Jeff sat there, flipping through a photo album, not looking up, when he heard Phil jump to his feet and hurry towards the sound of someone ringing the doorbell, most likely the pizza delivery person. Jeff sighed deeply, when his stare landed on the first picture, when he was closing the album. Jeff opened it up completely again, as he studied it, which was the first picture taken of them by Scott, when they had got up the area, to visit the great lake a couple hours away from Chicago, in late August 2003.

Jeff touched it, noting the slight yellowing on the corners.

"Oh, I completely forgot about that day, Jeff."

Jeff looked up, startled, seeing Phil standing there, holding a plate of pizza slices and a couple cans of pepsi. Jeff shifted, allowing Phil to sit down beside him. Jeff said quietly.

"I remember it vaguely, mostly from just how hot it was, and despite us being in the lake for most of the time, we still got burnt a bit, and it was funny, later seeing you at Ring of Honor, being almost as red as a lobster."

Phil chuckled softly

"And it fucking hurt, everytime I was hit or knocked off my feet, onto the mat. That was when, I know it was in August sometime."

Jeff thought.

"I believe it was the 19th or so of that month in 2003 and it was actually our first picture taken together, or it's the first picture in this album."

Jeff felt Phil lean against him ever so slightly, as he turned the pages, then said.

"But I do remember this day, that was the first time, I ever seen your sisters truly mad at each other, even if it was Christmas time."

Phil sighed.

"They get like that every so often, they just chose to yell at each other, on that day. But at least they stormed off, to their rooms, without taking it out on anyone else, and then two hours later, they came out and was extremely remorseful to everyone at my parent's house."

Jeff bit his lip, then finally said.

"I still have that watch, your parents gave to me, that year, Phil. It stopped working a couple months ago, and I have yet to get the battery changed, but haven't been able to bring myself to pull it out of the box again."

Phil stared down at the pictures, blurring slightly, as tears filled his eyes, then he blinked them quickly, then he said faintly.

"I fucked up so badly, and I had you once and even though you are here. I hate feeling like I'll never have you again and that is my fault."

* * *

Jeff chewed on his lip, since the lighthearted talk, had suddenly turned into something much deeper that he wanted to go. Phil started talking again.

"You remember, when we first met, Jeff?"

Jeff looked at Phil, who was staring intently at the open album, then he finally said.

"Yes, Phil. I do. We met in April 2003, but we didn't run into each other again, until Ring of Honor was having a show in Fayetteville, North Carolina, back in late June of that year, when I literally ran into you at the Walmart there. Which I still swear that you knocked me out for a second. Since you was chasing after Scott, who had snatched the package of boxers out of your hands, that you was getting ready to buy, and you went running around the corner, that he vanished around, at the same time I was walking around that same one, and bam our heads smashed into each other. Then the next thing I remember, was seeing you sitting up, holding your head slightly, with a few employees checking us out. With your friend Scott standing over you, with the package of boxers in his hands."

Phil sighed.

"They was more concerned about you, since you did suffer a slight gash on your cheek. But I did get those boxers for free, when we both swore, that we wouldn't be pressing charges or anything. Of course, you kept growling at me, when I kept following you around the store, trying to talk to you."

Jeff chuckled and said.

"Yes, I remember. But only when I knew we was alone, I snapped at you to either stop fucking following me, or give me your number and we could go out sometime and our first date was July 5th or so. But I had thought you looked weird, than how I do at mostly. But then I had asked for your number, you stopped dead, and I had walked away, before I stopped, and glanced back at you staring in shock at me, before you hurried up and held your phone with your cell number on the screean, so I entered it into my phone.

Phil snorted, Jeff chuckled again, then added.

"I thought you looked weird, only, because at that time you was still heavy into being a blonde and wearing eyeliner or guyliner, I mean, and be honest, I disliked you at first, because and I still think you was trying to copy me. Not to mention, I didn't like having some young kids, who barely looked older than 18, following me around. Since you followed me, but your friend Scott tagged after you."

Phil sighed, as he reached over and flipped another page, revealing more pictures.

"That was fun, Phil. And I remember how much you hated having to spend a few days with me, In North Carolina, then as soon as we got to my house in early 2004, it just dumped two feet of snow. But at least you finally made the most of it, I don't remember who took these pictures, though."

"It was fun, until you dumped a bucketful of snow inside my coat."

Jeff chuckled.

"Yes, I still think you could've melted the snow, from how red your face was, before you stormed back to my dad's house. But I am still sorry for it."

"I know, that was one of the most amazing bouts of sex we had, since we got your stuff and back to a hotel, just to do it, or risk having waking your father up."

Jeff stared at him, then chuckled.

"Yes, if we had sex, at my dad's house, he would've thumped both of us, then kicked us outside naked into the snow, since he was winding down for bed, by the time we left for Fayetteville."

Several hours later. Jeff jerked awake, as he blinked into the blackness of the room before he heard the soft snoring of Phil, practically in his ear. Jeff growled, since he realized Phil the kicked the second blanket off the bed, during while they was asleep and wrapped himself around Jeff's body. Jeff sighed wearily, as he tried to ply his hands apart, to no avail, he sighed again and closed his eyes once more, hoping by morning that Phil wouldn't be attached to him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning. Phil opened his eyes, then he moved his hands, only he realized that one arm was trapt underneath someone, causing him to rub his eyes with his right fingers, then blinked, when he caught sight of Jeff laying there. Phil carefully pulled his left arm free, then he stretched his hand down to touch his face.

"If you want to keep your fingers, I suggest, that you do not to touch my face, Phillip."

Phil stared at him, then he realized that Jeff's eyes was open.

"I have been wake for a few minutes. I was waiting for you to wake up, before you finally stop being a leech again. I had tried to pull your hands apart, around 3 in the morning, to no avail."

Phil sighed, then licked his lips and whispered dryly.

"I'm sorry, Jeff."

Jeff looked at him, then said firmly.

"The worst part about you doing that, is you snore when you sleep, and so I had to endure hearing you more or less snoring in my ear, before I was able to fall asleep again."

Jeff sat up, then climbed off the bed, before he stopped and looked at Phil and added.

"But you can do whatever it is, you do to get dressed. I'm going out to find something to eat."

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Phil trudged into the dreaded room, to find Jeff sitting there, going though a shoebox, full of photos and other things. Phil sat down beside him, causing Jeff to look at him, then he sat the box aside. Jeff sighed as he glanced at it, then at Phil, before he said slowly.

"I can see why you didn't want to go this and it's hard somewhat, going through all of these things and remembering each day."

Phil sighed.

"And you see, now why this room is a mess, because I never went in here, since I filled it up with all of the stuffs. I couldn't bear looking at the pictures, etc, after how we ended."

Jeff snorted dryly, then he turned to face Phil and asked.

"Why did you bail me out of jail for, Phillip?"

"I did it, because it was the only true way that I thought of, how to show you, of just how sorry I am for what I did to you, Jeff. I didn't do it, to make you feel indebted to me or anything. But another thing I have to admit to. I didn't return your calls, not because I wanted nothing to do with you, but it was due to me, not being able to forgive myself for how I had reacted and broke up with you in that horrible way, Jeff. Trust me, I read all of the texts and listened to every last one of your voicemails."

Jeff sighed, then he picked the shoebox up up, gently rifling through it.

"Oh I had completely forgotten about this day."

Phil glanced at the picture, realizing that it was taken on his birthday in 2004, with him looking shocked after having cake smashed in his face, he chuckled weakly.

"I remember that day, but only because you thought it was amusing to get a plate full of slices of cake and smash them in my face."

"Yes, that was the day, I had found out that your parents had adopted you into their house and you never had a chance for a regular party, when you was a kid, so that's why I did it."

Jeff sighed again, then set the box back on the floor, before he said softly.

"It is painful digging up these old memories, to some extent."

* * *

Jeff paused, then he gently took Phil's hands, as he stared at him, while he kept talking.

"These are old memories, and we had to do this, Phil. But I want to leave the past, where it is and make a new start, here and now, in the future, as like how we are sitting here. That's a start and it's all I can offer to you, as friends nothing else. Because you did hurt me pretty badly, Phil."

Phil closed his fingers over Jeff's fingers, as he swallowed, feeling hope growing, as he said softly.

"A new start, is more than I was hoping for, but I won't refuse it, but where would we go next, Jeff?"

"First we go through all of these pictures, and do what I said before. we sort them out and I think it will be fun, to do so, and try to remember each day the pictures was taken."

Jeff sighed then said quietly.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save anything of yours, from my housetrailer, when it burnt down."

"Jeff, I don't care, I'm just glad you wasn't home at the time, that's all that matters. Even though I know there was a bunch of photos of us, left there, that we won't be able to remember, yes that's bittersweet since they are forever lost."

Jeff stared at him, then he shifted.

"Well not all of them was destroyed. This was the only one that was left mostly intact, or I mean there are several of them like it, but I keep this one close."

Jeff leaned forward and pulled out his wallet, then removed a halfburnt picture, while saying.

"I know it's in rough shape, Phil."

Phil gently took it, then examined, before he glanced at Jeff and said.

"Yes, I remember that day, it was in 2005, right after I got my WWE contract back, and that was also the day, we officially moved into your trailer, I nearly forgot about that day. I never knew that a house could have a new smell to it, but your trailer certainly smelled that way. And you tried your best to have a party, where I was comfortable, with the fact that half of the people was drinking, including you. But you switched back and forth, from drinking pop and sipping wine. You know, that I rarely have issues with people drinking wine."

Jeff snorted, then took the picture back and slipped it back into his wallet and slid it back into his pants pocket, as he said.

"I was so happy, when you got that contract, Phillip, but of course I was furious along with you, to where they shipped you off to, because you was so much better, than being relagated to the training camp for WWE. That's why I had that party to celebrate you finally making it, and of course to celebrate our new house."

Jeff paused, then added.

"I know, you just become somewhat hateful, towards people that are drinking something, not in the wine area, like beer, whiskey, etc."

Phil sighed.

"Well I wouldn't go that far, Jeff. To me, whiskey and the other hard shit are evil. Beer is bad, just not as bad as those things."

Phil paused, then continued.

"But I am glad you are here, but more so, that you decided to agree to us having a new start, it does mean a lot to me, Jeff. I know that I had hurt you, the very second, those words flew out of my mouth, and saw the look on your face, but I wasn't thinking clearly, but as soon as I managed to stop talking, that's when I realized what I did and I regretted it instantly and I couldn't bear being around you because of it and that's why I turned and stormed away, that and to get away from your friends, who looked ready to kill me, for how I just treated you. I have never stopped kicking myself for it. I couldn't return your calls or anything, because it was from my damned pride."

Jeff stared down at his hands, then back up at Phil, before he said.

"A new start, is all that I can offer to you, Phil. There is too much pain and hurt, between us, for us to go back to what we once had. Let's just worry about sorting out these pictures first and foremost. I noticed that this room does have a nice sizable closet, that we can put most of the stuff in it, to make room for a bed and dresser, because I want to go out searching the furniture stores, for those things."

Jeff paused, then reached for the lid of the shoebox, and firmly pressed it down, as he said.

"We should go now, Phillip. But first, we can get something to eat, before we go looking at beds and such, and also get 5 photo albums as well. Since I know there is a shit load of pictures that needs to be in albums, over collecting dust in flimsy shoeboxes."

Phil sighed, as Jeff sat the box to the side, and pushed himself up, before he reached down and pulled Phil up as well.

* * *

An hour later, Phil watched as Jeff flopped down, on the third bed in a row. Which it was a king sized bed. Phil thought briefly, then said simply.

"I'm not sure that bed frame will fit in, that room, Jeff. I know it's a good sized bedroom, but it will get very small, when that thing is set up."

Jeff sat up and looked at him, before he said quietly.

"Yes, you are probably right. It will be better to look for a queen sized bed frame, otherwise, won't be able to get a dresser in the room and still be able to move around easily."

Phil caught his arm, and whispered quickly.

"Or you can just keep sleeping in my room, Jeff."

"Yea, I don't think so, Phillip. I don't want to endure the way you sleep, another night."

Phil, without thinking about it, draped his arm over Jeff's shoulders, causing him to stiffen instantly, when they looked at another bed. Jeff hissed.

"What the fuck are you doing, Phillip?"

Phil looked at him, and seen Jeff's eyes blazing, then he quickly removed his arm.

"Sorry, just a habit, Jeff. I didn't mean anything by it."

Phil paused, then he asked softly.

"Why did you and Adam break up?"

Jeff sighed.

"He didn't so much break up with me, as he told me, that he wanted to be friends more than anything, and he didn't have a problem, in being my rebound from you. But, and I hated it, when he told me, that he knew I was still hung on on you, or in his words, he knew that you was still very much in my heart, no matter how much, I denied, still being in love with you and he wanted to be my friend, rather than my boyfriend or lover for that matter."

Phil looked at him, causing Jeff to scowl, when he seen the hopeful look on his face. Phil sighed, before Jeff slightly stomped a few feet away to another bed and sat down on it. Phil slowly followed, then he glanced at the prices for it, then mused slowly.

"Now this bed, in the king size option, I think it could work. Since some king sized beds are big all around, while others are more wider or longer, and if it's shoved up against the wall more or less. It will fit fine, Jeff."

Jeff glanced at him, then said softly.

"I love this bed, more than the others, but it should be a queen size, over a king size, Phillip. But I am ready to go now. Or I'll wait for you outside."

Phil watched him stand up, causing him to grab his arm slightly. Jeff stopped short, Phil simply said.

"Look, why don't you go to where the dressers are, Jeff. I'll take care of the details of ordering it."

Jeff stared at him, then sighed.

"Alright, Phil."

Fifteen minutes later. Phil stopped beside Jeff, who he seen was standing there, running his fingers over the polished dark wood of an expensive dresser.

"Are you alright, Jeff?"

"No, not really, Phillip. Since I hate myself for admitting that to you, a few minutes ago."

Phil sighed, then said quietly.

"Jeff, look, to be honest. I would've been surprised, if you wasn't still in love with me, since it's actually natural for you to be. So don't worry about it. I know that I don't deserve it after everything. You will come to terms with it sooner or later, I think."

Phil paused, then asked.

"So is this the one that you want, Jeff?"

Jeff glanced at him, then cleared his throat.

"Oh no, I was just waiting for you to join me."

Jeff walked a few feet away, and tapped his finger lightly against the top of it.

"This is the one and I think it would suit the bed, a lot better, than that other one."

Phil looked it over, then he finally said.

"Well the person that I talked to, had said the bed and dresser, won't be delivered until tomorrow, which is the earliest, they will be able to deliver it."

Jeff growled, then sighed.

"I kind of expected that, but now looking at the dresser, I'm even more certain of wanting this one."

"Then that's the one, we will get."

Jeff gave him a sharp look, then stalked over to the beds again. Phil sighed, since he knew. Jeff was running away from him, on purpose, whenever he would get too close. Phil followed him, then he stopped beside him and said softly.

"I'm sorry, Jeff. I didn't mean anything by it or if I made you uncomfortable and on guard again."

Jeff looked at him, Phil explained quickly.

"I know that is what you are doing, by letting me know that I'm too close to you, so you walk away, to gather yourself together again. You was fine, until you admitted that you do still have feelings for me. Which both of us, knows that I don't deserve them, nor am I worthy of your love. Buying the bed and dresser, is not my way of trying to make you uneasy or anything, except. You wanted that certain bed and dresser, just simple things, that don't have any meaning attached to them and you will need them, while you are living with me."

Jeff sighed.

"It's not that you are too close or anything. But I still needed to walk away for some breathing room and to keep myself from bolting for the door and reminding myself, that this is a new start for us. But I will admit, that it does make me a little nervous, afraid of what I will do to you, if I don't walk away. Since half the time, being near you. Well I half want to beat you bloody, and the other half of the time. I just want to jump you here and now. So I'm more confused, about how I truly feel about you anymore, Phillip."

Phil shifted, before he slid his hands into his pockets, then said softly.

"I know, Jeff. As does anyone who looks at you, they can see the conflicting emotions waging war in your heart and mind and, I also know that I deserve every insult you spit at me or scream at me. I guess we are back at that point, when I followed you around Walmart so many years ago, only now it's worse. Because now we have the pain and heartache between us, as well as the harsh lessons, that we are taught, of how much pain and misery that pride can cause and when we allow anger to rule us."

Jeff bit back a smile, before he shook his head as he said slowly.

"You don't have to prove to me, just how great of a talker you are, Phillip. At least, I'm not having to endure the acid that you spew at people, when you are talking on the mic, in the ring or locker room."

Phil snorted, then chuckled softly, and added quietly.

"But I do mean it, I am truly sorry, for what I did last year. It was cruel and I was in the wrong, in what I did. You know me well enough, that I seldom regret anything that I say or do. But that, what I said, well it is on the top of the list, of things that I regret saying. I know that sorry isn't good enough, but like you saying earlier, that a new start, is the only thing you can offer to me. Likewise, sorry is the only thing that I can offer to you, well and my heart again, if and when you decide to accept it."

Jeff stared at him, then he said softly.

"I'm going to head outside, Phillip. You can finish up in here, then afterwards, we can go get something to eat."

Phil studied him, then he realized what Jeff had meant, before he asked gently.

"Are you sure, Jeff?"

Jeff rolled his eyes slightly, then said firmly.

"Yes I am sure, Phillip."

"I had to make sure."

Jeff stared at him, before he turned and walked towards the exit, quickly. Phil sighed, for the first time, in a long time, he didn't expect that he would have to protect himself, when Jeff would choose to lunge, and beat the shit out of him, for his actions over a year prior.

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Jeff stopped short, Phil seen the pained look spread across his face, causing him to say quickly.

"I know that this used to be your favorite place to eat, Jeff. But if it bothers you too much, we can go somewhere else."

Jeff swallowed.

"No, no, it's fine, Phillip. It wasn't just my favorite place to eat. This is where we usually eat."

Phil blanched, since he had forgot. Jeff said softly.

"But I can see that they changed this place a lot, since we was last year, back in what mid-February last year?"

Jeff slipped his hand into Phil's palm and gave it a slight squeeze, before Phil managed to say.

"Yes, they closed down and remodeled it back from April to June of this year, they changed the menu and added a lot of new things, while removing a few things, that was seldom ordered. But one thing they did add was a longer dessert section and they also.."

Jeff chuckled softly.

"Let's just find a seat first, then look at the menu afterwards. We still have to seat ourselves, or did they change that as well?"

Phil sighed.

"No, that is still the same."

Thirty minutes later. Jeff sighed as he sat back and said softly.

"Well their food is still great as usual."

"Oh, I see that you two finally came back here again. You two don't care, do you?"

Jeff and Phil looked up at the manager, who was standing there, with a camera. Jeff pressed his lips together, when he remembered, that him and Phil had let the manager take a picture of them each year, to hang on the walls. Jeff looked at Phil briefly, then said.

"No, we don't mind. Sorry, it was a bit later, than when you would take our picture."

He smiled briefly, then said quickly.

"Well better late, than never."

Jeff leaned close to Phil, then the manager quickly pressed the button and hurried away, after thanking them. Jeff put his head in his hands immediately afterwards.

"We didn't have to let him do that, Jeff."

"No, I don't mind it. I just hope we don't pass any of the pictures, that he had hung up on the walls."

Phil thought, then he admitted.

"I haven't been here, since before they remodelled this place, so I don't know where they went or where he chose to hang them up again."

The waiter bought the check by. Phil reached for it, as he said.

"My treat."

Jeff snapped.

"No, I'll pay for my half of it. This isn't a date, Phillip. So don't press your luck."

Phil sighed. Since he could still, Jeff was still fighting with keeping him a distance away.

"Alright, Jeff. You are right, that this isn't a date."

"Good that's settled, we will put some of those pictures, in the albums that we got earlier."

* * *

An hour later. Jeff said weakly.

"Phillip, I'm going to lay down for a bit."

Phil looked at him, as he stumbled briefly, before he made it to the sofa and laid down on the sofa, as he closed his eyes, to take a short rest, from the trying day. Several minutes later. Jeff heard people talking about him nearby, he started to open his eyes, but decided to keep them closed, to see what they was saying, then he heard Phil's all too familiar voice speaking softly.

"We aren't back together, Cassie. We are just barely friends, if that, right now. I know that you three are hoping we will get back together. But none of you guys was there, when I completely crushed him last year, made worse, that I dumped him in front of everyone, that night. Simply because I couldn't control my temper, that's not to say I don't love him. Because I love him still. But he won't let me anywhere near him, so to speak."

Jeff pressed his lips together, trying to keep from having to vomit. But he realized that it was useless, causing him to jump off the sofa and rush towards the bathroom and threw up several times, in the trash can, before he collapsed, hating knowing that soon Phil would find out about his condition soon enough.

Phil fell silent, when he seen Jeff lurch to his feet, before he rushed to the bathroom, then came the sounds of him throwing up, causing him to gesture for his sister to stay put as he hurried to the bathroom, to see if Jeff was fine. Jeff managed to stand up, and spotted Phil, right before he fainted. Phil lunged and managed to grab him, before he hit the hard surface of the floor, then eased him down, as he yelled out of the door at his sisters to call for help. Since he could see that there was something more wrong, that caused him to get sick, then pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff drifted towards the sounds of people talking, one voice, he knew was Phil speaking quietly.

"I'm worried about him, Chez. I know that half the time, people who has that, and if they lapse into a coma, they die and he has yet to wake up."

"Phil, the doctors told you, that he's not close to that point and they expect him to wake up when he's ready.."

Jeff struggled, but the voices faded away.

"Phil, you have to come home and get some sleep. Jeff would beat your ass, if he knew you haven't slept in 24 hours."

"I'm not leaving him, Scott. That's final."

Jeff growled silently, when his efforts to wake up failed again, causing him to fall back into the void again.

Jeff moaned, feeling someone dabbing a wet warm cloth against his face, before his eyes fluttered open, to find Phil, staring down at him.

"Oh, thank god, you are finally awake."

Phil looked at him, before he walked over to where the water pitcher was and filled the cup a quarter full, then he walked back to Jeff and gently pressed the cup to his lips, as he said softly.

"Here, drink this, Jeff."

Jeff moaned, but swallowed, as he took small sips of the water, in the cup, before he pushed it away, stammering weakly.

"Wh..where am I?"

"You are in the hospital, Jeff. Why didn't you tell me, that you was sick?"

"It's nothing, Phillip. But how the hell did you find out?"

Phil stared at him, Jeff grunted.

"It happens, at times. I just got carried away, with eating those two pieces of cake, nothing more. How long have I been out of it?"

Phil thinned his lips, then said softly.

"You have been drifting in and out of consciousness, for close to two days now, Jeff. But they took blood work, then told me, before they started trying to bring your blood sugar up, from how low it had dropped."

Jeff sighed, then said weakly.

"Watching everything you owned and cared about, burn to the ground, well it causes so much stress in the brain, that causes you to have things happen. It started in mid April, when I kept feeling strangely, so told my doctor, then found out about it a week later. I'm sorry you had to see, one of my worst days, Phillip. I usually manage it perfectly fine, but I didn't want you to think anything was wrong, by refusing dessert. And for once I just wanted to know what actual cake tastes like again, I thought it would be fine."

Phil stared at him. Jeff scowled at him.

"Don't start, Phil. Yes, I know, it was stupid and I won't do it again, I promise."

"I'm just concerned for you."

"I know you are, Phil. But you don't have to lecture me about what I did."

Jeff glanced at the wall, then he glanced the flowers. Phil said softly.

"That's the work of Chez, Cassie and Chaleen or as you like to call her Chally. They left five minutes ago."

Phil sighed, then added.

"You really scared me, Jeff."

"You look beyond tired, have you even slept, since you bought me here?"

"Yes, in this chair."

Jeff sighed, then he reached for the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Either you call them, or I will, Phil. Call your sisters and have them come back and take you home, or two of them can take you home, the third one, can stay here and keep me company. You need real rest, Phillip. I don't want you being admitted to the hospital as well, from lack of sleep."

Jeff paused, then added.

"I didn't tell you, because it wasn't any of your concern, and I didn't want you to worry about it."

"I know that, Jeff. But I still wish you had told, me, that I would've known, why you collapsed, right after you threw up."

"I'm sorry, Phil. I didn't mean to upset or terrify you or your sisters. But now you do know, how poor my health got after, I lost you, then everything else. Which I did nearly kill myself, around the time, I started feeling funnily."

Jeff sighed weakly, then he said softly, as he gazed at Phil.

"But what I said in that furniture store, I really did mean it. No matter how much I try and deny it. I am still very much in love you and it just hurt like you wouldn't believe, the way you had broke up with me last year. The issue between us, isn't love, it's about me trusting you with my heart again, after what you did to it."

Jeff chewed on his lip, falling silent again, then he gestured at the phone, watching as Phil finally called his sisters again.

"Did the doctors tell you, when I would be able to leave this damned place?"

"They said..."

* * *

"I see that Jeff is finally awake."

Phil turned, to find the doctor walking towards them, causing him to say.

"Yes, he woke up a few minutes ago. But Jeff was wanting to know when he would be allowed to go home."

"Well and I hate to disappoint you, Jeff. But you will have to stay here, at least for another day. Since there are always risks in coming out of the coma, you was in. So it's best to keep you here for observation. But I promise, that if everything goes perfectly. You will be released tomorrow at noon."

Jeff covered his stomach, when he felt it growl, he scowled, since he half wanted to check himself out, but he sighed finally and asked.

"When will I have to endure the crappy hospital food, since I am hungry."

"I'll go and get a lunch menu for you, Jeff."

Jeff took a hard look at Phil, who he could see, was swaying slightly, from lack of sleep.

"On second thought. bring me the damned release forms, I do not want to stay in this damned place any second."

"Jeff, it's not wise for you to do that."

"Please Jeff, listen to her. You are better off spending another night here, where they can help you, in case, other problems does show up."

Jeff stared at him, then he looked behind Phil, when he saw his three sisters walk in the room, then he growled quietly.

"Fine I will stay here, but only if you go home with Cassie and Chally and get some sleep. Chez can stay with me, for the next 9 hours, then Chally or Cassie can relieve her, and Phillip. I don't want to see your face, until morning and that's final."

Phil sighed wearily, then finally said.

"Alright, Jeff. If that's what it takes to convince you that it'll be best for you to stay another night here. I'll go home."

Jeff closed his eyes, when Cassie and Chaleen led Phil out of the room. Chez watched him, then asked.

"Are you okay, Jeff?"

"Yes, just tired, but most of all, more hungry, than anything. I don't know how that is. I was sleeping for nearly two days, but I am never been more exhausted."

The doctor said swiftly.

"Well that's normal, Jeff. I'll be right back, with that lunch menu for you."

* * *

Jeffwaited, until he seen the doctor leave the room, then he shifted slightly and turned to Chez, before asking.

"Last year, how bad, was he, Chez?"

"Well Phil, was in a lot of pain and kicking himself half the time, how you two had broke up, made worse, when he found out that your house had burnt down. We even tried calling you, but you never answered. Which Phil doesn't know that, but mostly he was at war with himself, over wanting to fly to North Carolina to try and make it right, but his pride always won. I know that Phil isn't really a true prideful person. But at the same time, pride has no business being involved in decisions of love, etc."

She paused, then added softly.

"I know that you two are still very much in love with each other, but that deepseated pain between you two, well it has to do more, with your heads, over than your hearts. Since the heart always forgives, but the mind, is the problem in forgiveness. But I'm glad that you finally got through to him, and made him realize that he does need sleep."

Jeff chuckled weakly.

"Well, anyone who looks at him, can see that he was ready to drop. Since his eyes hadn't been that black, since he stopped using guyliner years ago. I just had to act like I was going to check myself out, in order to force him to go home and get some real sleep."

She laughed.

"Well I doubt he would've left your side otherwise. All of us was worried about you, Jeff. Phil especially, he was panicking, because you was fine for most of the day, but then you collapsed, shortly after you got home. I know that you had your own reasons for keeping it from Phil."

Jeff shifted slightly, then said quietly.

"I didn't tell him, because I just wanted to keep everything as normal as possible between us and I didn't want him to feel bad or anything for me. At least, I'm glad it wasn't something more serious, like I had thought it would be. Although it does get very annoying having to watch everything that I eat, for over a year now."

* * *

The next day. Jeff sighed deeply.

"Thank god, finally."

Phil held back a smile, at Jeff's sudden outburst, when the doctor told him, that she was officially releasing him from the hospital, then she left, to find a nurse and a wheelchair. Phil said suddenly.

"I forgot to tell you, Jeff. That the bed was delivered yesterday. Actually I got home maybe twenty minutes before it showed up. Which it was delivered a day later, than what was promised. But I can't wait for you to see it."

Jeff looked up at him, then asked.

"Did you bring me clean clothes, Phil? I would like to get dressed, before I leave this place and I don't want to be wearing, this stupid gown."

Phil walked over to the little dresser and opened the drawer and grabbed Jeff's clothes, before he walked back and set them on the bed, next to Jeff, who said.

"First help me get my boxers on, that way I'm not naked, when I take this thing off."

Twenty minutes later. Phil helped Jeff into his bedroom. Jeff stopped, then smiled, but let Phil help him to his new bed, then he slowly climbed onto it. Phil gently moved his feet up on the bed, then frowned. Jeff chuckled.

"This bed has a lot of throw pillows, just put a couple of them under my feet, because I don't want you rubbing them period."

Jeff sighed, then said firmly.

"Now get your ass up here and lay down beside me, Phillip."

Phil settled down beside Jeff, then carefully put his arms around him. Jeff stiffened instantly, then he sighed and pressed himself against Phil's side, causing him to swallow and say.

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, Jeff."

"You didn't, I'm just rarely allowed you to hold me, and I don't remember the last time that I did."

Phil thought, then said softly.

"Actually I don't think you had ever allowed me to hold you, Jeff. Just like you always insisted on being the one in charge and never let me fuck you or anything."

Jeff snorted.

"That's because you was little more than a boy, when we first met. But don't get used to this, holding me, I mean."

"Oh don't worry about that, Jeff. I don't intend to."

Jeff shifted, then he looked at Phil, causing him to say quickly.

"No, Jeff I haven't dated anyone, since I broke up with you."

Jeff said firmly.

"Good, I'm glad that you know that you still belong to me, though I'm not sure if I will let you keep strutting around, like you have been, in those trunks. But as long as your ass is still mine, I'll let it slid."

Phil narrowed his eyes, before he seen the gleam in Jeff's eyes, with one eyebrow arched.

"I couldn't dream of being with anyone else, Jeff. I don't have sex outside of a relationship."

Jeff stared at him, then sighed.

"I know, you wouldn't. But that's a long time not to have sex of any kind. Although, soon enough you will have to get a new roommate, or sell your bed, and turn it into a office or even a guest bedroom."

Phil glanced at him strangely, causing Jeff to continue talking.

"I prefer it, if this was our bedroom, Phillip, over the other one."

Phil looked around the room.

"Okay I'll be fine with that, Jeff. I was actually half expecting you to say those words. When you decided on this bed."

Jeff finally pushed himself up and sighed softly, before saying.

"But that won't happen, until I know that I can trust you again, Phillip. Since the time we start sleeping in the same bed again, will be on the first night that we also have sex again, and trust me. That won't be for a while, maybe not until your birthday. We just will have to see, when it happens again."

Phil rubbed his neck and said.

"Jeff, having sex again, is the farthest thing on my mind. I want to fix our relationship, over fretting about when we are sleeping together again. We already know that we had great sex and that it won't be any different. But I know that you aren't quite ready for us to be dating again, from insisting on paying for your stuff, a few days ago. Let's just focus on one thing firstly, like getting to know each other again, since we have both changed since last year and that's the only way I know of, how to build a solid trust between us again."

Jeff watched him, then something came to mind.

"How come you aren't on a plane for the next Smackdown taping, you are the champion after all."

Phil shrugged.

"I took time off, Jeff."

He held his hand up, while he kept talking.

"I only took 10 days off, so now I have another week off, then I leave. I requested it, when you was admitted to the hospital, Jeff."

Jeff opened his mouth to protest finally, but scowled deeply, when the knocking on his bedroom door, cut him off.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you two that I made a late lunch for everyone. So come out soon, Phillip and Jeff."

Jeff sighed, as he pressed his hand to his stomach. Phil chuckled.

"Well at least it's not going to be hospital food for you anymore, Jeff. For a long time, anyways."

Jeff pressed his lips together, then said quickly.

"Why don't we go out and eat?"

Jeff paused, then added.

"I mean, that we can take the food, Chez made and eat outside."

Phil nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay, We will. I don't see how it will be anything but fun, Jeff."

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Jeff stared at the water, his lips pressed together firmly, when he felt Phil drape his arm over his shoulders easily. Jeff started picking at his food, Phil watched him, since he could see that Jeff wasn't fully comfortable with his arm being around his shoulders.

"I don't mean to upset you, Jeff."

"Oh, Phillip. It's not you, I'm just trying to get used to your touch and everything else again. Since the last time, prior you showed up several days ago and bailed me out, the last time I felt you, it was when you had my arm in a vice like grip, and dragging me to the catering area and crushing my heart to bits, in front of everyone. I'm not scared of anything in a ring, but that doesn't mean that I'm not nervous or scared about things, outside of a wrestling ring."

Phil chuckled softly.

"I would be worried, if you wasn't worried, about those things. So forgive me, if I'm moving too fast."

Jeff stared at him, before Phil abruptly pressed his lips to Jeff's mouth, causing Jeff to jerk away instantly, as he growled.

"What the fuck, are you doing, Phillip?"

Phil shrugged.

"Just being implusive, Jeff. Well that and to see, if you and I felt anything still, for one other."

Jeff sighed, since he thought he felt a spark, but he had pulled away, too quickly, to be certain of it.

"That kiss didn't last long enough for me to be sure, Phil."

Phil looked at him, before Jeff entwined their hands together, and realized that Jeff was silently giving him permission, so he kissed Jeff's lips again, leaning into Jeff, as he slowly deepened it. Until Jeff was kissing him back for a second, then he pulled away suddenly and closed his eyes. While he tried to steady his breathing, then he opened his eyes again, allowing his tongue to lick his bottom lip slowly, from the taste of their all too passionate kisses lingering on his lips. Jeff sighed deeply and ran his hands through his hair and said.

"It's still there, but at the same time, I don't want to rush. But we had to know. But now we can hold off on that for a while. I'm ready to eat now, Phil."

Phil chuckled.

"Alright, I can handle that."

Jeff looked at him, then said.

"I'm glad you wanted to do that, since even though it was slightly uneasy, but we needed to kiss, and make sure we had that spark, otherwise, we would be wasting our time, in trying to fix what's left of our relationship. But with the 6 or 7 days you have off. We can put them to good use, spending time together. And who knows, us sleeping again, might happen much sooner, than what I had said. But time will tell."

"I'd love that, I really would, Jeff. I don't mean the sleeping together thing."

"Phillip. I know what you meant, you don't have to explain anything of what you mean, to me."

Jeff sighed, then turned and stared at the water, from behind the pipe railing, as he pulled his knees up to his chest, and sat there in silence for a few moments. Phil finally asked.

"Jeff, are you okay?"

Jeff sighed again, then said quietly.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about what I want, Phil. That's all. My heart has already accepted you again, but the rest of me, is still very leery of you. I want to forgive you, I really do, but when I try, I talk myself out of it."

Phil placed his hand on Jeff's right arm, then said softly.

"Look, stop thinking about that decision, let yourself enjoy the time, we will have together this week, then you can decide. But don't decide, until the week is up. Can you accept that, Jeff?"

Jeff looked at him, then lowered his head slightly, as he stared at his hands briefly, before he glanced up at Phil and said.

"Alright, Phillip. I can do that."

Jeff sighed, then said firmly.

"But I'm ready to go back to your apartment now, or I mean our apartment, Phillip."

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Jeff sat down on the bed, before he stared at Phil, who shifted slightly, under the intense stare that Jeff had fastened on him. Jeff got up and closed over to the window, and quickly closed the curtains, before he walked to the door, then shut and locked it as he leaned against the door. Phil bit his lip, realizing what Jeff wanted, causing him to say faintly.

"Do I really have to?"

Jeff narrowed his eyes, before he walked over to Phil and stopped in front of him. Phil swallowed.

"Jeff I haven't done anything since the last time we had sex, nor what you always insisted on me doing every week or so, I swear."

Jeff tilted his head, as he stared at him, Phil said weakly.

"I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?"

"No, of course not, Phillip, especially with how you tried to end our relationship."

Jeff pulled Phil's shirt up slightly, then brushed his thumb along the patch of skin above the hem of his jeans, before Jeff unbuttoned his jeans, as he watched Phil's face, then he said back with a soft chuckle.

"That look on your face tells me everything that I need to know, Phil. I'm glad to know that you refused to give into the temptation of giving yourself to someone else, even for a fling. Your ass will always be mine, even though soon, I will reclaim it and have to teach you to accept me all over again. But for that I have no desire of rushing. It will happen, but you will wait for, and I won't say, when I will, but at some point in the near future, I will."

Jeff chuckled again and continued talking.

"Did you think that I would reclaim your whole body, or just your ass again, when I did that just now, Phillip?"

Phil sighed deeply.

"I don't know, Jeff. The way you was acting, I was expecting it, even more so when you started to undo my pants. But at the same time, I know you love to excite me in not knowing when you choose to come to me and make me feel everything you taught me. I could hardly give myself to anyone else, when everything that I know more or less, as far as sex and love goes, I learnt it from you. Since you are right in one way, I was little more than a boy, when we started dating. Even not being togtether, it just felt like I would've been unfaithful, had I dated someone else."

Jeff watched him, then leaned forward and whispered slowly, keeping his eyes on Phil's face.

"Tell me, when I did all that. Was you nervous about possibly laying under me, during sex, Phil?"

"Not at all, Jeff. Because one thing you have always done, and that is to make sure you never hurt me, when we was intimate. But you do like to tease me and turn my arousal against me and leave me begging for release."

Jeff chuckled.

"I remember that it only made it that much more pleasurable for the both of us, knowing what only I could do to you."

Phil said firmly.

"And that's why I couldn't fathom the idea of giving myself to someone else."


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later. Jeff sat down on the sofa and turned the tv on, before Phil sat down beside him, and leaned against him. Jeff sighed when Scott appeared suddenly and blurted out.;

"So did you two fuck and make up yet, you guys."

"Scott, that is not your business, nor your concern."

Phil exclaimed, causing Jeff to chuckle and say.

"No, not yet. I prefer to take my time, with that sort of thing, Scott. Because I plan to make him wait, and keep guessing at when I intend on claiming him again. It could happen next week, or two months from now."

Phil looked at him, when Jeff said next week. Which he could tell that he wasn't going to fuck him next week, nor make him wait two months, but he could see that it would be sooner than he thought. Phil pressed his lips together, hoping he had more time, than next week to prepare. But the thought of them having sex again, did make his heart race slightly. Jeff squeezed his shoulder, causing Phil to look at him, which he saw that Jeff knew exactly what was on his mind, causing Phil's face to turn pink. Jeff chuckled

"You have nothing to be worried about, Phillip. I promise. But I am not making any promises about not reclaiming you next week, perhaps I will or perhaps I won't."

* * *

Three days later. Phil closed the apartment door behind him, then locked it, after he had walked into their apartment and dropped the keys into the bowl on the countertop, then called out.

"Jeff?"

"I'm in here."

Phil followed the sound of his voice, then stopped in the doorway, as he took in the sight of Jeff laying down on his bed, in a casual and relaxed, but attentive position. Jeff looked at him.

"You drop Scott off at the airport?"

Phil rubbed his neck, since he was a little on edge, from the position Jeff was in, then said calmly.

"Yes, about twenty minutes ago."

"Are your sisters planning to stop by?"

"No, not that I'm aware of. Why?"

Jeff ignored the question and said simply.

"Good, get in here or in the room enough, where you can close and lock the door."

Phil bit his lip, suddenly nervous, but he did as Jeff asked. Phil just barely locked the door, when he felt Jeff's hand covering his right hand, before Jeff tested the lock, then said, pleased.

"Good, now we are completely alone."

Phil swallowed. Jeff chuckled, then he pulled Phil's hand off the door and unlocked it, before he whispered.

"I'm just playing with you, Phil, to see if you are still quick to obey me. I don't have any desire to fuck you, not today anyways. But I do have to keep you on your toes."

* * *

Jeff walked back over to the bed and sat down. Phil slowly joined him, but Jeff said suddenly.

"Before you sit down, could you get that thing off the dresser for me, Phil?"

Phil turned and saw the bag, that Jeff was pointing at. Phil walked over and grabbed it then walked over to Jeff, who said firmly.

"Don't ever think of throwing it, Phillip. It's too important to me."

Phil handed it to Jeff, who patted the bed beside him, causing Phil to sit down next to him.

"You want to know what I have to endure on a daily basis, Phil?"

Phil looked at him, before Jeff grabbed his left hand and pressed a little device against the tip of his finger. Phil yelped and jerked his hand away, shaking it, before he stuck his finger in his mouth. Jeff looked at him, then down at the screen, before he said.

"You need lay off the pop or pepsi just a bit, Phillip. But I know it hurts. Just imagine having to do that every day after each meal or drinking something that's not water or even thirty minutes after I have to stick myself."

Phil removed his finger and examined it, thankful, that it wasn't bleeding anymore. Then he glanced at Jeff, who was changing the strip, before he flinched slightly and sighed, after it registered.

"Normal as usually. This whole fucking thing sucks, like you wouldn't believe, but I'm just glad that it wasn't something more serious."

Phil thought, then said.

"It did hurt, but actually you doing that, gives me a better idea of what you go through each day, Jeff. I would tell you that I'm sorry, you have to suffer wikth that, but I don't intend to, since I'm sure you'd get mad at me for thinking that I was pitying you."

"I know that your sisters has been bomboarding us with food the last few days, are you sure that they won't show up again today?"

Phil chuckled, as Jeff put the stuff away and zipped the bag up.

"Yes, Jeff. I'm sure, I told them not to come by, but knowing them, they will probably ignore me, as they normally do."

Jeff pushed himself up and walked over to the dresser and set the bag down, before he returned and sat down again, beside Phil and said.

"Well at least you had the chance to have sisters. I only have my brother. I know that their not legally your sisters or whatever, since your parents told me, that they hadn't legally adopted you, but in their hearts they had adopted you into their family."

Jeff paused, then said swiftly.

"Since it's about thirty minutes before they normally show up. Why don't we pack some of the food they bought by, and go for a walk or something. Just to get out of this place, or maybe we should go by a couple realters and pick up a thing of all the houses they have to sell, Phillip."

Phil narrowed his eyes.

"Oh come on, Phillip. It will be better if we bought a house. So that we aren't paying rent for this place each month and we have more than enough money to buy a house outright, so we don't have to mess with getting a bank loan or whatever to pay for it. I'm not saying that we have to buy the first place we see, but you know it won't hurt to look around."

Phil sighed, then admitted.

"Yes, you are probably right, Jeff. But to me, buying s house, means that I want a family and I don't, not yet anyways."

Jeff stared at him strangely. Phil caught sight of Jeff's face then added.

"Surely you have thought of wanting kids at some point and there is no reason why we can't adopt or something, Jeff."

Jeff took a deep breath, then exhaled and said slowly.

"I realize that, but you never once acted like you wanted kids, so forgive me, for being caught offguard, by you saying that. Because it is a big shock, to some degree."

Phil sighed.

"I know, but that's how I feel about the whole subject of buying a house, but now that I think about it a bit more it does make a lot more sense, actually. So let's go and look, like you said we don't have to make a decision yet."

* * *

Ten minutes later. Phil turned to lock the door to their apartment.

"Oh, so glad we caught you two."

Phil sighed, then turned to see Chez and Cassie walking towards him and Jeff. Chez said, when they reached Phil and Jeff.

"You don't really look too happy to see us, Phillip."

"It's not that, Chez. Jeff and I was on our way out for something to do."

"Then we will join you two, if you don't mind."

Phil looked at Jeff, who shrugged, indifferently, then he said.

"Alright, Chez. I don't know how much fun it will be. Since Jeff is in the mindset, that we have to look at houses for sell. But he's right, I don't want to be forever paying rent, for this place."

Jeff narrowed his eyes slightly and said quietly.

"Yes, to me, it would be a good idea, not to mention, we don't have to deal with bank loans or anything and we have more than enough money to buy a house outright."

Chez looked at Phil carefully, before she said.

"Then, you would need a sister's advice. Be truthful, you should be looking at the more costly houses, Phil. Since you two are rich, and you should find a great house."

Phil sighed. Chez stared at him, then at Jeff, before her gaze went back to Phil. Jeff said gently.

"Look, Chez, we aren't looking to buy or doing anything, but just looking around first."

She studied both of them, then noticed the shoulder bag that Phil had draped over his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you two was going out to be alone. Never mind then. Phil, do you mind, if you waited, long enough for me to put these in the fridge?"

Phil opened the door, watching as Chez took the containers and hurried into the apartment, before she came back out a minute later. Phil turned and quickly locked the door, before he said.

"You two can walk out with us, if you want to?"

Phil draped his arm over Jeff's shoulder, as he and Jeff walked to the stairs, behind Chez and Cassie.

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Jeff sat down on the bench, at the small park, where he and Phil stopped, after walking along, mostly in silence. Jeff looked at him, then said suddenly.

"Are you going to take the food out of that thing, Phillip?"

Phil chuckled, as he slipped the bag off his shoulder and quickly unzipped it and pulled the lunch bag out and sat it on the pinic table, and zipped the bag back up. Jeff unfastened the bag and had pulled everything out.

"Well I'm glad that we just went with the sandwiches, that we made with the deli meat, cheese and the bread she had bought to you place two days ago."

"Yes, I know, but at the same time, I am dreading and curious to know what she chose to bring us to eat this time. Which I think that we have to eat most of it today, or it will go bad, then she will get mad, if she finds out, that we threw it out, and never bothered to eat it."

Jeff shifted, as he finally started eating, stealing a couple glances at Phil, who seemed distracted over something. Jeff finally sat the sandwich down and asked.

"Is something bothering you, Phillip?"

Phil looked up startled, before he quickly chewed and swallowed, then said.

"Oh, no, not at all, Jeff. I'm just thinking of what I do want in a house, that's all. I don't think today would be a good day for it."

Jeff stared at him, then said slowly.

"Well realtors, will ask that, then make notes, that's their job, and it's not like we are going to sign papers for one tomorrow. Tell you what. We should give ourselves a year to look around for the perfect one, since just because we don't like what is in the price range that we want, doesn't mean it won't be for sell in a few months or so. Chez is right, about that we should focus on the more expensive houses, because that's where we will find something that we actually right and yes I know you detest spending a lot of money. But the right house will be worth it, Phillip."

Phil put his face in his hands, Jeff reached over and placed his hand on his arm. Phil sighed, knowing that Jeff was right.

"Alright, Jeff. I don't like it, but you are right, since we do have to start somewhere and today is a good time for it."

Jeff snorted and said.

"Well it's not like we have any longterm goals of getting married."

Jeff paused, when Phil's mouth fell open, enough to reveal his tongue stud. Jeff added.

"You are the one who started it, by bringing up wanting kids. But it doesn't matter to me, one way or another. But if you don't mind, I'm going to finish this."

Jeff picked his sandwich back up and started eating again, which he could see the wheels turning slowly in Phil's mind, as he thought intently about what Jeff had said.

* * *

The next day. Jeff laid there, thumbing through the houses, that the realtor had selected, then put in a binder for them to take home and look through them on their own time. Jeff sighed, as he raised his head, when he heard Phil calling his name, before he glanced over his shoudler to find him standing in the open doorway. Phil walked over to him and stood there.

"Are you okay, Jeff?"

"I'm fine, Phil. Why?"

Phil glanced at his watch and said simply.

"Because it's nearly noon and I know that you haven't taken your medication yet today."

Jeff growled, and grabbed at Phil's arm, as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Thanks for reminding me of that damn fact, Phillip."

"I'll go and get it for you, Jeff."

Jeff sighed, when Phil hurried out of the room, then returned after a couple minutes. Jeff said simply.

"Set the stuff down and on the nightstand and shut the door."

"What."

Jeff gritted his teeth, then snapped.

"I said shut the fucking door, Phillip, don't question me about it again."

"Alright, alright. You don't have to yell at me, Jeff."

"I wouldn't, if you would fucking listen."

Phil locked the door on second thought, before he walked back over to Jeff, who had tore open on of the packages and filled it slightly, then recapped it and said.

"Help me up, Phil."

Phil quickly pulled him up to his feet, since he could see that Jeff was a little unsteady, so he kept his arm around his waist. Jeff said firmly.

"I want you to close your eyes, Phillip."

Phil bit his lip, but did what Jeff said, feeling Jeff shift slightly, then he grunted slightly, before he said.

"Alright, you can open your eyes again. I just don't like anyone to see me doing that, it's a little embarrassing to some degree, since I'm not comfortable with sticking myself in the side."

Jeff gently sat down on the bed, flinching slightly, then said.

"You can take the vial back to the fridge now, Phil, and when you come back. I want you to bring me, that small suitcase, by the dresser on the floor."

Five minutes later. Phil returned, carrying Jeff something to eat, with a bottle of water. Jeff frowned, then said.

"I know that you don't know it, but I have to wait an hour, before I eat. So give me the water and take that back to the kitchen, Phil."

Phil left, then returned and went over to the dresser and grabbed the suitcase and carried it over to Jeff, who quickly opened it and pulled out a little container, then he grimaced, when he seen that the needle he just used, would fill it nearly overflowing. Jeff sighed and said simply.

"You will have to take me to the hospital, Phil. Since I usually go there to get rid of those fucking things and of course to get some more, which that's about every two weeks or so. Like I said a while ago, this thing sucks like you wouldn't believe."

"I'm sure it does, and I'm sorry that you had been told you had it. So did you find anything interesting, since you was studying that folder intently."

Jeff shrugged, and said.

"Yes and no, but here. Why don't you look through it. I'll keep my favorites to myself, and see if you like the same ones. Because I want your honest opinion on what houses you would like to see. But first, help me out to the living room. I'm going to be weak for a little bit, but I'm not in any danger, like I was that one day, Phillip."

* * *

An hour later. Phil turned over the last page, then moved all of the pages back over, to the first house, then slid it across the table, to Jeff, as he said.

"So tell me or show me, which houses you like, Jeff."

Jeff moved his chair around, so that he was beside Phil, then he flipped to the first house he liked.

"I think this one is a great house, see it has plenty of space, plus, there is a garage on the street level, but you have to walk up the stairs, before you get to the living area, then the bedrooms are on the second and third floor, The master bedroom is on the third floor. Though it is extremely high, for being over 2million. It had best be perfect, and I haven't seen a perfect house yet, though I'm seen some showy ones. So did you like that house, Phil?"

Phil rubbed his neck, Jeff chuckled, since he could see the price made his skin crawl a little bit, then he said.

"I'll reserve my judgement on that place, until we actually see it. But let's do this, since the pages come out, we should take the ones that we want out, then cut the list down to 2 or 3 houses, that we think we would buy on the spot, without seeing the actual house or the exterior."

"Okay, that sounds great. Let's take the money pit house out and have it, as the first one we selected."

Phil laughed, then he glanced at his watch, before he nearly jumped to his feet and hurried into the kitchen. Jeff stared at him, before he seen Phil pull something out of the fridge and stick it into the microwave, causing him to sigh, since he realized that he was famished. Phil walked back to him, a minute later and sat it down in front of him.

Thirty minutes later. Jeff sighed.

"Well I guess that's our short list, and oh look the money pit house made the list."

Phil shook his head. Jeff looked at him, then he said softly.

"Phil, you need to change, those are the same pants that you wore yesterday. Besides they have a big stain right there."

Phil looked at him, Jeff swiped his finger over the sauce, then promptly wiped it on Phil's left pants leg, causing him to frown. Jeff said, brightened.

"Now you have a reason to change those pants."

Phil sighed deeply, before he got up and walked off to their bedroom. Jeff chuckled, as he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Phil dropped the clean pair of pants, when he heard the plate clatter, causing him to rush out to where Jeff was sitting, a frown on his face, as he rubbed his ankle. Phil touched his shoulder. Jeff threw the shoes to the side, with a growl.

"Damn shoes of Scott, I didn't notice them and I tripped over them. I just hope that I didn't twist or sprain my fucking ankle in the process."

"I'll talk to him, about his messes when he gets back."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine, or I think I am, but I'm sorry about that mess."

Phil seen where the plate had landed upside down halfway on the tiled floor of the kitchen and on the carpet.

"I'll clean it up, Jeff. Don't worry about it. But first, let me see your ankle."

Jeff pressed his lips together at the twinge of pain, that faded just as fast.

"Does it ache or hurt, Jeff?"

"Right now, no. But I won't know how bad it is, until I stand up. Just clean the stupid mess up, that I made, I'll sit here for time being, until you get that taken care of, first."

Phil walked over the plate, tot he fridge, then opened the freezer door and grabbed the ice pack, then grabbed a dish towel and wrapped it up, before he returned to Jeff's side and placed it on his ankle. Phil walked back into the kitchen, after he grabbed the plate off the floor, and set it into the sink, then soaked a washcloth and went over to the splatter and rubbed at the carpet roughly, glad it came up easily, before he wiped the tiles off and headed to where the clothes hamper was and dropped it inside.

Jeff sighed, when he took the icepack off his ankle, and rubbed it slightly. Phil took the icepack out of his hand, causing him to look up at him. Phil sat it on the countertop, as he said.

"Well let's see, how bad it is. Jeff."

Phil leaned down and carefully pulled Jeff to his feet. Jeff bit lip slightly, then relaxed, when he realized that he had only banged his ankle up slightly.

"Anything?"

"Nope, though I probably just bruised a bit, but it doesn't hurt to bear weight on it or anything, so I'm glad about that. And you still need to go put your pants on Phillip."

Phil chuckled.

"Alright, and do try and stand still, and that means don't move, until I get back, Jeff."

Jeff folded his arms over his chest, causing Phil to hurry away, then he returned a couple minutes later.

"Good, you are finally decent enough, now it's time for us to go and stop by the realtor's office again and make an appointment to see those three houses, Phillip."


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later. Phil sighed, after he had opened the door and walked into the apartment, followed by Jeff, who relocked the door. Jeff stared at Phil who was trudging over to the table, causing him to snap.

"Don't even think of sitting down, Phillip. I want you to get your shit from your room and put it in the dresser in my room and the closet in there."

Phil froze, his hand on the chair, then he slowly turned around, but just caught sight of Jeff walking down the hallway. He didn't want to have sex, but as he slowly walked after Jeff, he realized, that was why Jeff had been acting like he was thinking of something, being somewhat distracted, when they had looked at a couple houses.

Fifteen minutes later. Phil shut the last drawer, before he bit his lip, when he heard the soft, but very faint click of Jeff locking the bedroom door, then the slight rustle of him closing the curtains, followed by the soft creak of him sitting down on the bed, before he said softly.

"Come here, Phillip."

Phil swallowed, before he gripped the edge of the dresser hard, then he finally turned around to face Jeff, as he leaned against the dresser. Jeff patted the bed.

"I won't tell you again, Phillip, and when you get over here. I want you to lay down, so I can check something out."

Phil gave a deep sigh, then he trudged over to the bed and did what he wanted. Jeff stood up, as he looked down at Phil, before he said quietly.

"You best stay like that, until I return, Phillip, in a few minutes."

Phil sighed again, as Jeff swiftly walked out of the room, then came back and relocked the door. Which Phil could see that aside from what to be a grooming kit, he was carrying a bag of things. Jeff sat everything down on the floor, before he quickly pulled Phil up, then spread a towel under him, and pushed him back down and promptly removed his pants and boxers, once he had untied Phil's shoes and peeled his socks off as well.

"Do you have to, Jeff? I've gotten used.."

"Used to being mr. hairy man. I think not, Phillip. You will get back into the habit of it again and that's final."

Phil sighed, then closed his eyes, hoping Jeff would get it over with quickly.

Several minutes later. Jeff ran his fingers over Phil's bare skin, enjoying the firm muscles under his skin. Jeff stated simply.

"See nice and smooth, and I might add, completely hairless."

Phil sighed again, Jeff leaned forward and kissed him, then pulled back and said softly.

"I do believe that you have been working out a lot since the last time, I truly saw you like this, Phillip. But I have to say, I hope that you keep doing that."

Jeff leaned up and started kissing him, until Phil abruptly pulled away, as he tried to scoot back, but Jeff grabbed his hips, digging his fingers into his skin, while hissing.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing, Phil? You aren't getting away from me that easy."

Phil whispered quietly.

"Please Jeff, I love what you do to me. But this is actually rushing everything just too fast, even for you and I might add, it's also out of character for you."

Jeff stared at him, then he released Phil, with a deep sigh, while waving at the door.

"Fine, run just like you always fucking do, Phillip."

Phil bit his lip as he sat up, watching Jeff, then he said faintly.

"I'm not running anywhere, Jeff. Can't we hold off on that until the 1st of next month, which that's not too far off."

Jeff looked at him, then he sighed and brushed his hair out of his face and finally said.

"Alright, fine then. October 1st and mark my words, you had best keep that date in the back of your mind and always remember what you just promised me."

* * *

An hour later. Jeff sat down beside Phil, who he noticed he was sitting on the sofa, with his head in his hands.

"I know that look, so what are you thinking about, phillip?"

Phil glanced at him, then sighed and said slowl.

"I would love it if you did return to the WWE, Jeff. I know that you left, because you need a rest, but you can take time off after signing a new contract."

"Phillip, Vince will never agree to signing me to a new contract, then giving me time off. That has to be one of the most fucking stupid things you have ever said. Not to mention, I highly doubt that he wants me back anyways."

A week later. Jeff sighed, hating how he had gave into Phil's insistent pleading, for him to come with him on tour, and talk to Vince at the next taping. Jeff knew what he answer would be, even before Phil knocked on his office door, before his gruff voice echoed through the door, ordering them inside.

"Oh this is a surprise. I do say, to what honor do I get for this surprise? But have a seat you two."

Jeff looked at Phil, before they finally sat down, watching as Vince went back to his desk and did the same. Jeff whispered to Phil.

"Keep quiet and let me talk."

Phil shifted, then he said suddenly, causing Jeff to stare at him in shock.

"Jeff wants to return, to the WWE. I mean, Mr. McMahon."

Vince stared at them, then his gaze focused on Jeff, before he asked.

"Jeff, is that true?"

Jeff swallowed and said quickly.

"Yes, sir or Mr. McMahon, inspite of everything. If you'd have me back in your company."

Vince cleared his throat, then said simply.

"Well, that is certainly a surprise. But I'm afraid and I hate to say this. But there is nothing that I can do to help you, Jeff. I know that the fans will miss you, but as you already know or should know, that because of your actions, my hands are tied. For two reasons, the first, I don't have to bring it up, and the second one, which is more important to me. Is that you lied to me and how you managed to avoid testing positive for a third drug test, I will never know, as much you was tested. To me, what you did, I am treating it as you had failed a third drug test and therefore, the rules states that anyone who got fired for a third drug violation, well they are banned from WWE for either 365 or 366 days. But I tell you what, come back on this day, in a year, provided you settle your legal issues and you check yourself into a drug rehab center for no less than 60 days, then we will talk. But that is the only thing that I can tell you, Jeff. I know you hate to disappoint people, but Jeff, you are blind to the fact that you are in need of help. So I can not help you, until you decide to help yourself."

Jeff hung his head at the last few sentences that Vince said, even if it was difficult to process. Vincce sighed, then he started talking again.

"Jeff, I didn't want to say that to you. But it's the truth and I really hope that you understand my reasoning behind everything that I had just told you. I want to help you and I will, by paying for your rehab stay, but outside of that. My hands are tied. I know that you are smart enough to understand just why and how my hands are tied, since the news of your arrest was plastered across a lot of news channels, etc, and I can't afford anymore bad press, not after. Since how would it look if I did allow you to return, less than a month after you was arrested and bought up on several drug charges. I would love to have you be part of this company again, but there is literally nothing that I can do. Ask for a deal from the judge, then go to rehab and I will be more than happy to help you out, Jeff."

Jeff swallowed then said hoarsely.

"I understand fully, Mr. McMahon and I expected what you would say, but this one, insisted on me talking with you anyways. I tried to tell him, that you had no desire in signing me again, I'm sorry that we wasted your time like that."

Vince sighed again, when he seen the look of sheer defiance on Jeff's face, when he said that he had to attend rehab, before he could return, then said simply.

"Jeff, neither of you troubled me. I just offered you some pretty good conditions, do and think about them. Don't just refuse them, simply because I mentioned the word you hate the most. I know how much you hate that subject, but you wouldn't have been arrested on so many drug charges, if you wasn't in need of help and you know you need help, but I also realize that you are too scared or afraid to admit it to yourself, and so you deny it."

Vince turned his head slightly and focused his gaze on Phil, causing him to ask.

"So did you two finally sort out your issues?"

Jeff clenched his fists, when Vince seen Phil lean over and whisper something to him. Phil stared at Jeff, then he looked at Vince, and covered Jeff's mouth suddenly, as he said quickly.

"What would be the best rehab center on the east coast or around the area, that I live, Mr. McMahon? You have my number. But I want him somewhere, that I'm close enough to visit him."

Jeff scowled deeply, after he smacked Phil's hand away.

* * *

Three weeks later. Jeff glared at the white wall, refusing to look at Phil, as he listened to his music. Phil waved his hand in front of Jeff's face, causing Jeff to turn his face away as he turned his music up, since he seen Phil's lips moving slowly. Phil sighed, then he walked over to the table, where the art supplies was, and quickly found a blank piece of paper and grabbed a pen and scribbled out a note, then he walked back over to Jeff. Phil studied him silently, then he realized that Jeff's bottom lip was trembling slightly.

Phil looked down at the note, then he held it up in front of Jeff's face, who he seen him scanning it, then smacked it away and promptly covered his face. Phil gently took the Ipod from Jeff's hands and paused it, then removed his headphones off his head, and set it down on the table, where Jeff was sitting at, and wrapped his arms around Jeff, as he whispered.

"Jeff, I didn't want to do what I did to you a week away. But the judge had told you almost the same thing that Vince had told you, to go to rehab. You should be thankful, that you only got 10 days in jail, instead of three years in prison. Trust me, I prefer to have you at home, not here two hours away from my house and having to worry about you every night."

Jeff sniffed, then he pulled away and wiped at his eyes and said in a shakily voice.

"I can handle, you blindfolding me, then knocking me senseless somewhat, before dragging me inside, immediately afterwards, fast enough, where you didn't give me a chance to fight or struggle. But today is the 12th of October and therefore, you broke your promise to me, Phillip. I'm more pissed about that over anything else."

Jeff pulled away from Phil, as he sighed deeply.

"I just hope that I will be back home, at your apartment or better yet at my brother's house again, for Thanksgiving. I could force you to partake what you are deadset against, but I'm not so heartless to do such a thing. but you will be coming with me, to my brother's house for Thanksgiving and that's final."

Phil sighed, as he looked around the common room, then he said softly.

"I don't think that I have seen your room yet, Jeff. Since they insisted on you staying in the medical wing for three days, and so I wasn't here, when they gave you a regular room."

Jeff stared at him, then he finally pushed himself up, and snatched up his ipod and wrapped the cord around it, then he said quietly.

"Fine, but it's horrid, Phil. Since it's as bare as possible. So just have to warn you, that I sleep in one of the worst bedrooms ever."

Phil stared at him oddily, as he glanced around the common room. Jeff stepped closer and put his arm over his shoulders, as he led him towards where the sleeping wing was, while he said.

"Phillip, just because the rec room looks well maintained and costly looking, means nothing. To me, I swear all of the money they get, went to the medical wing and to the offices and etc. But they have planned it like that to force people out of their rooms and spend their time around the other patients here.."

Jeff sighed letting his voice trail off, then whispered in a low voice.

"But the worst part of this place, is enduring the almost daily private sessions or whatever they call them, with one of the doctors here."

Several minutes later. Jeff opened the door, to his room and said.

"This is it, Phillip. Where I sleep every night."

Phil started to step inside, but Jeff blocked his path, as he said quickly.

"Stop, Phillip. no visitors are allowed to be back here and I could get in trouble for this. I have no desire to let you step inside my room, because then I really would get into trouble. Their rules, which from a few of the people staying here. I can understand it, so that none of the people here, are able to get someone to smuggle something in. But come on, I have to go back to the rec room, as much as I just want to hide, and avoid the bullshit today, since I have ten minutes left to hide or think of an excuse to get out of it today."

Jeff shut the door again then quickly dragged Phil back to the rec room, where Jeff stopped short, at the sight of the doctor who was his overseer.

"Oh, there you are, Jeff, it's time for your visitor to leave now."

Jeff bit his lip, before he glanced at Phil, who gave his fingers a light squeeze, then whispered.

"I love you, Jeff. He seems to be a nice guy and I can see you have been causing him trouble, by refusing to talk to him. Just talk about me, and how we met, if it would help you speak to him. I'll come by, next week again."

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Jeff crossed his arms, scowling, before he clamped his mouth shut, when the doctor asked him about Phil. The doctor watched him for a minute, then sighed and finally said.

"Jeff, the whole world is well aware of the fact, that you don't want to be here. But could you at least please try to make an effort, instead of sitting there saying maybe three or four whole words. You are only harming yourself, when you snap at me, that you hate everything here or can you leave. I know that this whole situation isn't ideal for you. But will you at least try? I have been sitting here for twenty minutes, every day for the last five days, trying to get you to talk and I know that you want to talk. But you choose to lock yourself away."

He paused then asked again.

"Well you talk to me, about your friend?"

The doctor glanced down at his notes, while talking.

"His name is Phillip Brooks right? I think that I had heard of that family, but not sure if it's the same one, but I had went to school with a guy whose last name is the same and I know he married some girl after college, and they had two sons, the eldest boy, I believe was Micheal, and the youngest was named Phillip. But I'm not certain, since I lost touch with him maybe twenty or twenty five years ago, the last I heard, they was living right on the border, close to Indiana. That was 15 years ago, I think. But your visitor does look like the man, I'm thinking of.

Jeff narrowed his eyes, as he stared at the doctor, who seen the expression on Jeff's face change slightly.

"Oh, so that did pique your attention, Jeff. I'm not here, to make you talk about all of the negative things you went through, Jeff. I'm not that type of doctor. Basically my job is to make sure you are progressing through the program here and you do need me signing off, that you aren't in danger of having a relapse, before you are discharged. I have no doubt that you are completely clean right now and you are the only clean person that I know of, who checked into rehab, or in your case. You was bought here, not of your freewill. All I want, really is for you to let go of that angry facade that you have right now. You have no reason to become defense, when you walk into my office."

Jeff sighed, then he shifted restlessly, beofre he opened and closed his mouth a few times, then covered his face as he started rubbing at the root tattoo on his right arm, the doctor watched him, keeping silent. Since he knew that he would talk when he got up the nerve to finally allow himself to be comfortable. Jeff swallowed, as he fastened his gaze on the floor, before he said pausingly.

"I hate this and I mean not being in control. I hate when people takes the choices out of my hands or other things, like being here or like why I never had the chance to know my mother or like my house burning down and being told that I would have to stick myself at least twice a day and always watch my blood sugar and never being able to enjoy a piece of regular sugar filled cake again or ice cream or other things like that."

Jeff clamped his mouth shut down, when he noticed the doctor writing something.

"Oh don't worry, Jeff. I'm not actually writing anything, see I'll show you."

He turned the clipboard around. Jeff seen that the ledger paper had little indentations in the paper, from where he ran the closed ink pen over the page. The doctor abruptly sat everything down on his desk, after he had closed it, then said.

"Look, Jeff. I understand fully about why you get angry about those valid reasons, and that's just human nature, we want to be in control of our lives and there's nothing wrong with it. I could ask twenty people, if they love being in control and all twenty of them would want to be in control of their lives, because when you are in control. You don't let yourself get hurt. I couldn't even begin to imagine how horrible it was, for you to stand there and watch, as everything you owned and cared about burned. Noone should have to go through that, ever."

Jeff sighed faintly.

"I didn't lose everything, but most of my things, except for maybe 5 or 6 half burnt pictures and my two dirt bikes. The fire fighters was there fast enough to jerk them out from under my trailer, where I had stored them. But they was on the otherside of the house, from where the fire had started, that got started all from a short in a wire, under my house and the fire marshel told me as much, that it started under my house. How they determined that, from how what little was left, I don't know."

Jeff paused, then he raised his head slightly to stare at his hands, before he started talking again.

"I am sorry, if I have acted like a dick to you these last few days. As for Phillip. I don't know who his true parents are, all I met are his unofficial adoptive parents and sisters. But we met in April 2003, shortly after I was fired by WWE, but after that I didn't run into him again, until late June. And by that, I meant he literally ran into me. Since he had been chasing his friend Scott or Colt, who had grabbed the pack of boxers he was getting ready to buy, then took off taunting him with the. So Scott ran around a corner and avoided me, but I stepped around the corner, just as he ran around the corner at the same time, and we both collided. I ended up with a little cut on my cheek and him, having a massive headache. We was together, right up to when he humiliated me on March 10th 2008, by breaking up with me, in front of all of my friends. But now we are trying to fix our broken relationship..."

Jeff's voice trailed off before he covered his face, shaking slightly, then he managed to steel himself and swallowed and started talking again.

"I can handle all of the bad shit that has happened to me. But sometimes, I think my father was right, that I shouldn't have pursued this life, that there was no future in it. I mean look where I fucking at."

Jeff clamped his mouth shut, causing the doctor to say gently.

"Look Jeff. I don't think that you should be beating yourself up over how your life has turned out. Since look what you made of yourself, you stuck with your dream and made yourself rich in the porcess and I know money isn't what drives you. But how many people, have you know or lost touch with, who allowed life to get in the way or they put their dreams away for one reason or another. You should never be ashamed of making your dream a reality, when so many people lose sight of their dreams. I know that you have made, I won't say, some bad decisions in your life, but there is noone alive today, who hasn't screwed up a time or two. Even your special friend, inspite of how he lives his life, he has made some stupid decisions in his life."


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff sat there as he sighed, then he glanced at the floor briefly, before he looked back up at the doctor, and asked softly.

"Can I go now? Since it's close to dinner."

His doctor glanced at the clock, before saying.

"Certainly, I didn't realize that it was that late."

Jeff pushed himself up, but his legs buckled slightly, causing him to sit back down.

"Are you alright, Jeff?"

Jeff collected himself, then got to his feet, a little unsteadily, as he held onto the chair.

"I think so, but I don't feel right. I guess all of that shit has affected me more than I thought it had."

Jeff sighed, hearing the doctor walking over to him, and put his hand on his arm, and asked.

"Well let me help you to the medical area, in case there's something else wrong. Since you do look pale. I know that about 4 other people has came down with the flu here, lately."

* * *

Ten minutes later. Jeff covered his face, before he lowered his hands to see the doctor walk out of the room, after he had drawn blood to see if he was sick from the flu. Jeff had gritted his teeth, when they had implied that he had it, from several other people in the center was sick from it.

He laid there thinking for a few minutes, then he stared, when the curtain moved slightly, as Phil suddenly appeared, letting the curtain close back behind him. Jeff stared, open mouthed. Phil chuckled softly, before saying.

"Your doctor or whatever he is, had got a hold of me and asked if I would care to return and maybe spend the night with you. I guess he wanted to reward you for finally opening up to him earlier."

Jeff closed his mouth, then scooted over as far as he could. Phil walked over to where he was laying down and stared down at the full size bed, as he raised an eyebrow, and asked.

"Is that, what you had to sleep on, during your first couple of days here, Jeff?"

"Yes, Phillip. I know that it's small, but we can both fit on it, I think."

Phil stared down at him, but he finally squeezed himself down beside Jeff, and laid his head on his shoulder. As they let silence rule for a few minutes then Jeff said softly.

"I'm sorry for how I had treated you earlier, Phillip. That was wrong of me."

Phil tucked his hair behind his ear and said softly.

"Jeff, you had every reason to be pissed at me. So don't worry about it. But I am looking forward to when I'm able to take you home again."

Jeff watched Phil, while he was talking, and when he fell silent, Jeff quickly said.

"But I finally opened up to the doctor, who oversees my treatment status or whatever. and I do feel feel a lot better because of me getting everything out in the open, that had been bothering me for a year and half. This place isn't so bad anymore, although I still would like to be home in my own bed each night."

Phil raised his head up to look at him, then said.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Jeff. I'm glad that you are settling in here finally. I know that's your biggest problem, that you don't so much as hate opening up, as you hate to have someone think, what you just said is stupid. However I do want to know something. Did you talk about me any?"

Jeff snorted and said simply.

"Of course, I did. I mean just what we went through and us trying to fix our relationship now. But other than that, not much. But he did seem happy that I was finally realizing that I can't do it on my own and letting other people help me, isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Since noone is here to shame me in the least. Or that's what he finally got through to me."

Phil looked at him strangely, then asked.

"Why would you think anyone would want to make you ashamed of yourself?"

Jeff sighed, then said after a minute.

"Because I already know the headlines, blaring, yet another wrestler falls victim to drugs, in the news, either online or on t.v., I try and you know that I do, Phillip. When I got suspended in 2007, you was willing to look the other way, since I got tested at the Raw houseshow a few days after I had slipped and jacked my neck up, during my match with Ken. But in 2008, I got stupid and regretted it ever since. But it doesn't matter, since people won't remember what I helped do."

Phil sat up and said swiftly, cutting him off.

"Jeff, inspite of everything you has gotten in trouble with, to me and I know that other people might disagree with it. But I honestly think that everything you has made happen, in your career, well you have to be in the top ten list of one of the greatest wrestlers out there. As for you getting suspended in 2007, how could I not look the other way, because you could barely move your head and neck the following day and I was worried for a few hours, until I caved and let you take some pain medication and it helped the muscle stiffness go away quickly, and abating my fears, that you had broke your neck. Because I forced you to stay in bed, during that, and I let you take them, in hopes that you was suffering from muscle stiffness."

Jeff watched him, then sighed.

"Yes, I know how hard that was for you, to go against your beliefs, and go to the nearest drugstore, although seeing how you dress, before you left, still makes me laugh. Because you went all out, including taping the drug free tattoo over on your fingers, and wearing my oversized sunglasses."

Phil snorted and shrugged.

"Well I couldn't take the chance. I knew noone would mock me in the store, but outside, they might. I had took the glasses off, when I got inside the store and I asked the woman at the refill counter, what would be the best thing for helping deepseated muscless stiffness."

Phil paused then he said quickly.

"Oh, I forgot something in my car. Do you mind if I went out and got it, Jeff? I think you might like it."

Jeff stared at him and finally said.

"Alright, go get it and hurry back."

* * *

Ten minutes later. Phil laid back down beside Jeff and handed him the magazine. Jeff tilted it up and said.

"Phil, why did you buy this for?"

"I know that we are basically living together in Chicago. But I thought you might want to pick one of the houses and have a home building company build it on your land, where you housetrailer used to be."

Jeff flipped though the pages, then sat it on the floor and sighed.

"I haven't really thought of building a house there, so I think that I will hang onto it for time being and check it out later on. When I finally get back to my room. But it's a good idea, Phillip. I'm glad that you bought it in to show to me. But I don't really want to deal with something like that, I can just live in my brother's house."

Jeff watched as Phil's face fell at his words, causing him to ask softly.

"Alright, Phillip. Why exactly did you bring it to me, in the first place?"

Phil stared down at the magazine and said quietly.

"For a start, Jeff. My contract expires in July 2011. I don't mean for our relationship, but something else."

Jeff closed his eyes, when the words Phil spoke, sank in, causing him to sigh and reopen his eyes and said.

"So you want me to have a house built, then for it to stand empty, until you decide to have children? Phillip, I know you too well, to realize that will be years in the future, as you have also lamented repeatedly, that you don't want kids, not until your career is over which is not for another 10 or so years. So I know you want a house to be built there, but I don't want to do it now, understand. Hell, I don't really want to give my career up either and one of us will have to, in order to raise them and I know you will retire just to be there for everything. I know that we are in our early thirties, but you have to understand that neither of us are ready for that, just yet, Phillip."

Phil pressed his lips together and said softly.

"Please just consider it more than that."

Jeff snapped, cutting him off.

"Phillip, you keep pressing the issue and I will decide that I don't want to raise kids at all and that's final. Do not bring up the issue of building a house on my land again, until we are ready to retire, which is at least 5 or more years away."

Phil sighed deeply, but changed the subject quickly, since he seen Jeff was on the verge of going into one of his white faced rages if he didn't drop the subject quickly about kids.

"The bid, we entered for that one house, was accepted, Jeff. I have to drive back to my apartment tonight and sign the closure contract tomorrow."

Jeff stared at him, then said slowly.

"So that's why you bought up the whole building a house for kids thing. So you decided that raising them in the country, isn't so bad, then?"

"I never said that it was, Jeff. Really for a young one, whose energy is limitless, they need open spaces to run and scream, etc, without disturbing the next door neighbor."

* * *

A month later. Jeff bit his lip, as he finally sat down on the bed, that had been his for the last 60 days and he was a little sad about leaving. But he was so glad to finally be discharged from rehab at long last. Phil walked into his room, Jeff looked up and sighed, then said quickly.

"I'm all packed, and ready to head home."

Phil smiled, and said quietly.

"Good, I can't wait until you see our new place. But I do have to warn you, that Scott had claimed one of the bedrooms, He tried to take the master bedroom, until I pointed out, that he's my best friend, however his name isn't on the house contract, nor would he have to worry about paying the house taxes, but he got the second largest bedroom, so he's happy."

Jeff snorted, before he picked up his suitcase and said.

"Well he wouldn't be Scott, If he didn't try to press his luck ever so often."

Jeff paused, then he stared hard at Phil, before he started talking again.

"But not tonight, if we get back too late. But tomorrow, you will not get out of us having sex, Phillip and that's final. We have been together again for over two months now, in three days, it will be Thanksgiving, I told you that I would hold you to your promise back in October and I plan to make good on that either tonight or tomorrow sometime."

The next day. Jeff shut the T.V. off, then he abruptly stood up and fished his wallet out of his back pocket, and quickly thumbed though the loose bills, then pulled them are out, and slid his wallet back in his pants pocket, ignoring Phil's curious gaze on him, as he walked over to Scott, then he said simply.

"Here, Scott, I'm sure that you can find a use for this amount, but right now I want you to get lost for the rest of the day, don't return until after 8 or closer to 9p.m. tonight, understand?"

Scott stared at Jeff strangely, then he glanced at Phil, who had his hands in his lap and staring down at him, before Scott counted the money and said finally.

"You don't have to pay me to leave the house, for you two to have sex, Jeff. But, neither of you will hear from me or see me, until 9:30 p.m., Have fun you two."

Scott quickly stuffed the money in his pocket and left the house. Phil sat there staring at his hands, before he felt Jeff sit down beside him and kiss his neck gently, as he covered Phil's hands with his right hand, then he whispered quietly.

"Come, Phillip. I want to be in our bedroom, before we do anything major."

Phil sat there, nervous, as Jeff stood up, and stood there staring at him, before Jeff grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, and pulled him up the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Several minutes later. Jeff leaned back, after he had been kissing him gently. Jeff noticed Phil's face and said softly.

"You have nothing to be worried about, Phillip. You should know by now that I won't hurt you, especially today."

Phil swallowed and pushed his hair back out of his face, averting his eyes from the steady gaze Jeff had on him. Jeff leaned forward and cupped Phil's face, bringing his face up to meet his own, as Jeff pressed his lips against Phil's mouth again softly. Jeff hid a smile, feeling Phil finally relaxing as he touched Jeff's arm slightly, causing Jeff to lean into him, slowly pushing him down on his back and causing Phil to move his head away suddenly.

Jeff sat back and removed his shirt, then he slid off the bed and stripped down to his boxers, as he watched a nervous look spread over Phil's face. Jeff said simply.

"Phillip, other guys at this point would lunge and grab and be all around completely impatient, but have I ever been that way with you?"

Phil swallowed again, and whispered faintly.

"No, never, Jeff. You haven't been anything but kind and gentle with me. I know that I wouldn't have expected you to wait very long, but at the same time I'm glad you did."

Jeff leveled his gaze at him and said very simply.

"Phillip, I waited, not because I wanted to, but I could tell that you hadn't prepared yourself for that part of our relationship again yet and I had no desire to force it on you. Oh sure if I just wanted to fuck you, I had a lot of chances, when I could've done just that, but it wouldn't have been fun for either of us, and so I waited, until I knew you was ready. I know that you are nervous, but at the same time, you aren't scared about the thought of me accidently hurting you, anymore."

Jeff climbed back on the bed, watching emotions playing over Phil's face, before he leaned down and kissed his mouth again, then he moved down and gently kissed all over Phil's neck, as he carefully pulled Phil's shirt up to expose his stomach. Jeff stroked his fingertips over his bare skin, as he pulled back and studied Phil's face, then he slid back and started kissing Phil's stomach softly, once he had tied his hair back, so he could keep watching Phil's face.

Jeff leaned back slightly, keeping his gaze on his face, then he leaned down and licked over Phil's naval, then he bit down on it gently, and getting a faint gasp from Phil. Jeff shifted, then he quickly pulled Phil's shirt up to below his arms, before he helped him sit up, in order for Jeff to carefully pulled Phil's shirt off, and he started kissing his mouth again.

Jeff sat back finally, as he reached over and ran a single finger along Phil's bottom lip, then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Phil's mouth again, kissing him for several seconds, then he softly bit down on Phil's bottom lip briefly.

"Are you still worried that I will hurt you, Phillip?"

Phil opened his eyes finally, to see Jeff's steady gaze locked on his face, then he sighed softly.

"Not at all, Jeff, that was never my concern as I had said it before. But.."

Jeff cut him off, by saying.

"I know that you have been saying that, Phillip. But your face is a different story, I know you well enough to see that you haven't let go of those fears just yet. But you know what, I have an idea that just might, prove to you, that I have no desire to hurt you in the slightest, Phillip."

Jeff moved back and removed his boxers, while he watched Phil's face, and saw the flash of fear in Phil's eyes, when Jeff removed his boxers. Jeff grabbed Phil's hand, feeling that the palm was slightly damp and trembling. Jeff said softly, in a gentle voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Phillip. I mean look at me, then yourself. You are the only one still dressed for most part I'm not in a rush, if we have sex today, fine, but if we don't, fine as well. Because I don't want to force you into something that you aren't 100 percent ready for it."

Phil swallowed and squeezed his eyes closed, when Jeff had placed his palm against Jeff's slight erection. Jeff leaned forward and started kissing Phil's mouth again, resting his hands on his shoulders, trying to press Phil to accept one of the two choices he had offered to him. Jeff grunted slightly, feeling Phil's fingers finally curl around his cock and squeeze it gently.

Jeff started kissing Phil's neck and top of his shoulders slowly, knowing that Phil was still indecisive, although he was considering the first choice of them having sex today. Jeff licked over the hollow at the base of Phil's neck gently, then he nibbled along the top of Phil's left shoulder, then he bit down softly on the pepsi tattoo on his left shoulder. Jeff moved back to kissed Phil's mouth again, but gave a soft groan, when Phil stroked his cock a few times, causing Phil to jerk his hand away. Jeff chuckled and gently grabbed Phil's hand and pressed it back against his cock, as he coaxed gently.

"You can keep going, Phil, just remember that I can't help but to make those noises, from it being pleasurable, I didn't mean to startle you. We have all day and really this, well it will end in one of two ways. Either we have sex or we don't have sex, simple as that. It's not complicated, in the least, not to me anyways. But if you want to have sex, that choice is up to you, hence why I will allow you to undress yourself. I know that I took your shirt off, but that's meaningless, as far as the two choices you have, goes."

* * *

Phil swallowed again, before he whispered weakly.

"I know that, Jeff. But I hate to disappoint you, if I don't want to have sex today."

Jeff interrupted firmly.

"Phillip, don't ever fucking think that you could disappoint me, if you aren't ready for sex, then there is nothing that I can do otherwise to make you ready and I damn sure won't rape you. I want you to want it, maybe more than I do. The sole reason I placed your hand against me, like that, isn't to make you choose sex, but to help you remember that not once have I ever hurt you and we always had sex, not because of my choosing but of your choosing. I'm always ready, if you do decide to choose me or you can decide to cast me away for today. But I see that I'm too close to you, right now. So I'll give you time alone to think about it."

Jeff pulled ready and climbed off the bed and snatched up his clothes and quickly redressed, then tossed Phil's shirt to him and walked out of the room, before he paused and turned back to Phil, as he studied him, and gently pressed his palm against Phil's chest, as he said softly.

"Phillip, I love you and I know you love me. But at the same time, half the time I truly feel that you don't want me and you need to truly think about what you want. I have my cellphone, so call me when you decide what you want."

Jeff paused, then added gently.

"I'll be staying at a hotel for the next couple of days, before I book a flight to Raleigh, if you haven't called me by then. I don't want to leave, but at the same time you have to decide, what it is that you want, Phillip."

Jeff went over to the closet and pulled out one of the suitcases, then he went over and bit his lip as he packed his clothes and, snapped it shut, before he turned and walked to the doorway, and paused, as he gazed at him for a second and vanished from sight, causing Phil to cover his face, then sighed deeply, knowing that Jeff was right, that he wasn't certain what he wanted, since he thought he wanted Jeff still, but at the same time he wasn't sure he wanted him at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later. Phil just sat there, his knees drawn up to his chest, from where he remained sitting on his bed thirty minutes after calling Scott and telling him that he could return. Phil swallowed and swiped at his eyes, knowing he probably looked like a wreak. Phil sighed wearily, then called out.

"The door's unlocked."

Phil sighed again, when Scott opened the door, then walked over to where he sat and stood there staring at him for a minute, taking in his appearance, before he finally asked slowly.

"What happened, Phil? Did you two have a fight or did he hurt you?"

Phil brushed his hair out of his face and swallowed again, then said simply.

"He barely touched me. And no, we didn't fight."

Phil covered his face, as he shook for a few seconds, trying to get himself back under control again, then he managed to force out though his hands.

"The only problem that came up, was him telling me, that he has no desire to be around me, until I decide what it is that I want and I want him, but at the same time I don't want anything to do with him again. I just don't know what to do."

Scott sat down beside him, as he said softly.

"I see, so how much time did he give you, before he leaves Chicago?"

Phil finally lowered his hands and as he sat there, staring down at his hands and sighed deeply, then looked up at Scott.

"Two days, while he's staying at a hotel somewhere, then he heads to the airport."

"I can't help you with that decision, not truly. But this is the only piece of advice that I can give to you, Phil. And you'd have to ask yourself, this simple question. Does he fill your mind every day and make you burn for his touch? I know that there was a time, he did just that to you, but maybe too much time has passed for you two to ever be able to have a second chance."

Scott paused then dug out the wad of money and tossed it at Phil, while saying.

"If you do see Jeff soon, give this back to him. He had gave it to me, for me to leave the house, in order for you two be alone. I did spend some of it, but for gas money and something to eat, but that's it."

* * *

The next day. Jeff sighed as he laid there, staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, as he thought about the situation he was in. Jeff sighed, knowing that he should wait another day, but he didn't know if Phil would show up at his hotel room, he knew it was highly unlikely. Jeff sighed again and pushed himself up, to walk to the bathroom, but he stopped at the doorway, when he heard someone knocking, so he opened the door, as far as the chain would allow and blinked, seeing Phil standing there.

Jeff stared at him, then he closed the door just enough to remove the security chain and opened the door wider, then asked.

"Do you have someone to follow me around, Phillip?"

Phil narrowed his eyes slightly, then sighed and dropped his head, staring at his feet briefly before he looked back up at Jeff and said simply.

"I want you."

Phil clamped his mouth shut again, causing Jeff to arch his left eyebrow, in response, then he seen the look of pleading come up in Phil's eyes, before Jeff stepped to the side, holding the door open for him to walk through as Jeff said simply.

"Very well then, Phillip."

Jeff closed and relocked the door and turned around to see Phil sit down on the bed.

"Give me a minute, Phillip."

Three minutes later. Jeff came out and kicked his shoes off, then removed his socks as well, then he looked at Phil, who sighed, but got up and walked over to him. Jeff said simply.

"Take your shoes and socks off, out here. Then if you are truly ready, you can join me in the bathroom or in the shower, I mean."

Jeff turned and walked into the bathroom, leaving Phil to bite his lip, then he emptied his pockets, Phil trudged into the bathroom. Before he stopped abruptly, when a feeling of fear and nerves overwhelmed him briefly, but he quickly forced them out of his mind and took a deep breath, knowing he'd never get a second chance like this again to truly fix their relationship and knowing no relationship was complete without sex.

Jeff stood there, staring at Phil, who quickly shut the curtain again behind him. Phil stared at Jeff, who closed the distance between them and raised Phil's face up slightly, as he said softly.

"I'm right here, Phillip. I don't want you to look at anything, but my face for right now."

* * *

Jeff leaned down and pressed his lips against Phil's mouth, kissing him gently, before he leaned into him, forcing Phil to part his lips enough for Jeff to slip his tongue instead and gently explored his mouth, feeling Phil gripping his upper arms slightly. Phil finally kissed Jeff back as they kissed each other hungrily for several minutes, until Phil broke away finally. Jeff blinked the shower spray out of his eyes, as he stared at Phil, who wasn't aware that Jeff was lightly gripping his hips.

Jeff pulled Phil flush up against his own body, and getting a faint gasp from Phil. Jeff slipped his arms around the small of Phil's back, holding him in place. Jeff kissed him again, gently, as he moved his hands, and carefully cupped Phil's ass with his hands, as he watched Phil's face and noticed him press his lips together slightly, when Jeff cupped his hands under his ass. Jeff kissed his mouth again, then he moved his face slightly and started kissing Phil's neck tenderly, as he held Phil against him.

Jeff kissed every inch of Phil's neck and shoulders, as he gently squeezed Phil's ass several times, making him whimper each time. Jeff shifted, before he removed one hand, and wrapped his arm back around Phil's back once more, before he slipped his hand between Phil's asscheeks, and getting a whimpering cry from Phil, when Jeff stroked his thumb over his pucker. Jeff pulled his face back, enough to stare at Phil and seeing the mix of fear and nervous on Phil's face.

"Oh, Phillip. I love you too much to hurt you. I know that you are scared of where this is heading and I know that you don't want me to stop this time. But like I have done countless times. I won't claim your ass completely, until I know that it won't hurt you, when I bury myself fully inside of your ass. You do trust me, don't you?"

Phil swallowed and opened his mouth, then closed it before he finally said, in a slightly unsteady voice.

"Yes, Jeff. I trust you fully. But.."

Jeff leaned his face into his face as he said slowly.

"You came here, because you wanted me, but you have got to stop letting your fear, at the thought I will hurt you, take over, Phillip. There can be no us, if you keep letting your fear take control."

Jeff thought for a minute, then said.

"Alright, let's try this again, like this. You came here, because of?"

Phil swallowed and said firmly.

"Because I want you, Jeff."

Jeff studied him briefly and said.

"Which that pertains to, the fact, that you came here, because you are ready to give all of yourself to me, and that includes giving your body to me, so that I would be able to kiss, touch and lick you anywhere I desired and ultimately it means my dick would also be inside your body as well."

Jeff watched as the very tips of Phil's ears turn a faint red at Jeff's immodest statement.

"Now tell me, how do you see that fear has a place anywhere, in what I just said?"

"It doesn't have a place, you are right, and thank you for doing that, by making me see how stupid I am."

Jeff snapped.

"Phillip, I would smack the shit out of you, if you ever fucking call yourself stupid again."

Jeff paused, then he kissed Phil's mouth gently, before he whispered quietly.

"But my point is, that you can not come to me and offer all of yourself to me, then start doubting yourself immediately, when I start preparing you to accept all of me again. There is no room for fear, or worry or self-doubts in a relationship or in bed, even more so and you know that as well as I do."

Jeff kissed him a few more times, before he cupped Phil's ass once more, enjoying the firmness of it, causing him to whisper, in Phil's ear.

"You have a very fine ass, Phillip. Oh yes, I could just do this for a long time."

Jeff finally started fondling his ass, before he felt Phil tense up, causing him to state firmly.

"Everytime you tense up or let fear creep back into your mind. I will do this."

Jeff smacked Phil's ass hard, causing him to cry out sharply. Jeff growled.

"I know that hurt, but as much as I hate to hurt you, but if my punishing you, is what it takes to make you stop doubting yourself, Phillip. Then I have no choice, but to do it, to teach you to quit thinking that I will hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, Phillip. But you aren't leaving me any choice, except to do just that."

* * *

Phil started trembling, causing Jeff to wrap his arms around his back, as Phil pressed his face against Jeff's chest. Jeff sighed, as he stroked Phil's back, while he whispered.

"Shh, Phillip. I know me doing that stung like hell, but you should know why I didn't have an option."

Phil stammered in a trembling voice, that cracked.

"I.. I know th..that you didn't, Jeff. But I'm cold."

Jeff looked down at him, before he realized that they was both shivering from the coldness of the water.

"Alright, let's get out and dry off, Phillip."

Ten minutes later. Jeff pulled Phil out of the bathroom and over to the bed, before Jeff made him stand, long enough for Jeff to spread a towel over the bottom sheet, and he gestured at Phil, who sighed then climbed onto the bed and laid down, before Jeff climbed on the bed after him and immediately started kissing him softly as he hovered over Phil, as he supported himself on his hands and knees. Phil pulled away, before he managed to say.

"That position you are, well it doesn't look very comfortable, Jeff. Inspite of what I acted like earlier, in the shower. I am truly ready, maybe more than I was in 2003."

Jeff gazed at him, before he finally settled himself down on top of Phil's nude form under him, but finally got no resistance from Phil. Jeff slipped his right hand under Phil's ass, then he slipped his fingers between his asscheeks and started stroking his thumb roughly over Phil's pucker, as he watched his face. Phil pressed his lips together briefly. Jeff kissed him, when he seen he wasn't going to get any other reaction from Phil, other than his mouth tightening slightly, which was to be expected.

Jeff pulled back, then he started kissing Phil hungrily, feeling him grab his shoulders gently, causing Jeff to quickly push his index finger inside of Phil's ass. Phil broke away with a faint whimper. Jeff leveled his gaze at him, causing Phil to say quickly.

"I couldn't help it, Jeff.. It came out, before I could catch myself. I'm not scared, but I am scared that I will bleed."

Jeff kissed him tenderly, then whispered softly in his ear.

"Phillip, it's prefectly acceptable for you to be nervous about bleeding, but at the same time, it will happen, so no point in fretting about it. And furthermore, I won't use more than my fingers, in your ass, until I know your ass is fully ready and by that, I mean where you bleeding will be a bare minium, if at all. But most like you will bleed and I can't, nor can you prevent it. So no point in worrying about it."

Jeff slid his other hand under Phil's ass, slowly fondling his ass, as he squeezed and kneaded Phil's ass, with both hands, until Jeff finally slipped two fingers inside Phil's ass, causing him to bit his lip, from feeling a twinge of discomfort finally. Jeff licked Phil's bottom lip gently, before he started kissing him, as he worked his two fingers slowly inside Phil, making him tremble at what Jeff was doing. Jeff abruptly wrapped his free hand around Phil's cock and started stroking it, as he kissed his way down Phil's body, as he kept moving his fingers back and forth inside Phil, in a relentless manner, probbing at his prostate repeatedly.

Jeff bit down on Phil's naval, before he removed his hand from Phil's cock and licked up and down his slight erection, then he swiftly drew the head into his mouth and attacked the tip of it with his tongue, making Phil start whining, as Jeff lashed the slit and slurping at the head mercilessly, as his cock got harder and more pronounced, all the while Jeff kept fingerfucking him, hearing Phil's whimpering moans and soft cries that became steadily more vocal, until he was writhing from what Jeff was doing to him.

Jeff abruptly removed his mouth from Phil's cock, and stroked his balls softly, then he gripped them slightly, gently pulling them down and getting a frustated cry from Phil, when Jeff killed his climax instantly. Jeff chuckled, as he said softly.

"I know, I know you hate when I do that, Phillip. But how else can I draw it out and make you be sweat drenched and crying for my touch or more importantly, have you near tears, pleading for me to bury my dick deeply inside your ass. Then we are truly one, since noone else would be able to do what I'm able to do to you. I'm just getting started and you have a long ways to go, before we have actual sex. Which that act itself, is bland, from what I do to you beforehand. "

Jeff smirked and started moving his fingers once more, getting a strangled moan from Phil, as Jeff started kissing, licking and nibbling all over his inner thighs, then moving up to his stomach, where he nipped at his naval repeatedly. Jeff finally ran his tongue down from Phil's naval, and down the top of his shaft, before he sucked the head of Phil's cock into his mouth, once more attacking it mercilessly with his tongue, while he slurped at the head, and increasing the motion of his fingers, into a fast pace for a few minutes, then he abruptly pulled away, leaving Phil on the very cusp of his climax and got a yelp from Phil again.

Jeff chuckled as he gently pulled down on his balls, until they relaxed again.

"Oh yes, I know you hate whenever I do this to you, Phillip."

Jeff's fingers stilled, as he shifted, and leaned forward and kissed Phil's lips, then his neck gently, before he pulled back. Phil opened his eyes, and said breathlessly.

"You love to torture me, like this don't you, Jeff?"

Jeff smirked and kissed his lips again, then said.

"Perhaps, but you love it, Phillip, don't you?"

Jeff stared at him, until Phil gave a faint nod, causing Jeff to kiss and nibble his way back down to Phil's stomach, where he nipped at his naval again and said simply.

"You need to get this thing pierced, Phillip. But I think you have suffered enough."

Jeff ducked his head down and yet again he pulled the head of Phil's cock into his mouth and started slurping hungrily on it, as he lashed the tip with his tongue, as he started fingerfucking Phil rapidly again, while he finally started sliding his lips up and down Phil's shaft, deepthroating him, relishing the firmness and sheer hardness of Phil's velvetly tasting cock, and loving the moans and sharp cries coming from Phil, who was writhing uncontrollably on the bed above where Jeff was laying on his legs, pinning him in place, until Phil half-yelled out his release, as his whole body jerked and he spilled over in Jeff's mouth and shot his seed down Jeff's throat as he swallowed every drop down rapidly.

* * *

Five mountes later. Jeff carefully wiped his fingers dry, once he had climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom to scrub his fingers clean. Jeff walked out of the bathroom, turning the lights off in that room, then he dimmed the lights and went over to the window and made sure the curtains was still throughly overlapping, so that noone could see inside his hotel room. Jeff hid a smirk, since that Phil was still as limp as a wet dishcloth. Jeff climbed onto the bed and softly kissed his lips, then he gently stroked Phil's right cheek, as he asked quietly.

"So how are you feeling, Phillip?"

Phil coughed twice. Jeff grabbed the cup of water and helped Phil sit up slightly, and pressed the cup against his lips. Phil took a couple swallows, then turned his face away, as he forced out finally.

"Be honest, I truthfully feel like I was just ran over by two of the semi-trucks that are used to haul the set extras for Smackdown or Raw, Jeff. That is the truest way that I can decribe, what you do to me and I know you will torture me repeatedly, because you aren't quite to the middle of the things you are going to do to me. I have zero doubts, that I will enjoy every second of it greatly, but also dreading it somewhat. Since you never fail to wring me out of every drop of pleasure you can get me to feel, before you finally relent and bury yourself in me and that is always the most satisfying feeling in the world. You always do everything in threes and we are in the middle of the second phrase, I think. I wouldn't call sex as being bland, more like it's a big letdown, after all of the other things you do to me, beforehand, so that I'm barely conscious, by the time we do have actual sex."

Jeff laughed, and said simply.

"Not many people would call, having sex as a big letdown, Phillip."

Phil managed to drag his limp form and laid his head against Jeff's left thigh, from where he was sitting beside him. Phil moved his hand and slowly stroked his trembling fingers along Jeff's semi-erection before he played with the tip of Jeff's cock, hearing his deep groans, but made no effort to stop Phil from fondling his cock weakly. Jeff managed to say, in a growl

"You can play with me for as long as you want, or you are more than welcome to use your mouth on me, if you'd want to taste me, Phillip. I won't deny you anything, except I won't allow you to fuck me in the ass."

Phil gazed up at him, then he said simply.

"Oh I wouldn't ask that of you, I know better to even request that of you, I'm prefectly fine with being the student and having you the strict teacher in the pleasure torture school, Jeff."

Jeff chuckled, as he ran his fingers through Phil's sweaty and tangled hair, gently working at the knots, and loosening them gently, before he paused feeling Phil's lips close over his cock, and feeling his tongue piercing bumping along the head of his cock, as Phil started sucking lightly on the head of his cock. Jeff grunted.

"So good, I'm glad you haven't forgotten anything that I took years in teaching you, Phillip. You have my whole cock to suck on, if you desire to lick and suck on it. Mmm, don't stop what you are doing, Phillip."

* * *

Phil shifted, as he finally moved over so that he was on his hands and knees, as he kept working his lips and tongue over Jeff's cock, hearing him groan deeply at his actions, before grunting when he ran his tongue repeatedly down in the slit at the tip of Jeff's cock. Jeff tangled his hands in Phil's long black hair, slowly moving his head up and down his shaft, feeling Phil go limp in his hands, giving control to Jeff. Phil closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations of Jeff's cock in his mouth and against his tongue, as Jeff slowly moved his head up and down his cock, as Jeff held onto his hair, then he abruptly released Phil's hair.

Phil started moving his lips up and down Jeff's cock again, never missing a second at lick at the tip of Jeff's cock, before he tangled his hands into Phil's hair once more, causing Phil to go almost limp in Jeff's hands, holding his head almost at the end of his cock as he gently thrust into Phil's mouth. Jeff finally pulled Phil's mouth off his cock and said simply, as he took in Phil's flushed face and slightly bruised lips.

"Let me see."

Phil immediately slid his tongue out, for Jeff to examine his tongue piercing and made sure it was firmly in place still. Jeff kissed him roughly, as he reached behind them and grabbed the bottle of lube off the nightstand and pressed it into Phil's hands, then Jeff rolled him over on his back, before he took the bottle and carefully opened it and squirted some out onto his fingers, before he blew on it to warm it up. Jeff pulled Phil over on his right side and gently slipped his two fingers inside Phil's ass, generously spreading it all around inside his entrance and a bit onto his pucker. Jeff leaned down and blew a couple hot breaths against his pucker, causing Phil to shiver.

Jeff kept breathing against his ass, until Phil cried out.

"Oh god, Jeff, no more, please."

Jeff leaned back with a chuckle, as he pushed him back over on his back again, then he squirted more out and blew on it slightly, and coated the head and part of his shaft with it, before he throughly cleaned his fingers off and looked at Phil, who whispered.

"I'm never been more ready, Jeff."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that, Phillip. But we don't have to do this, if you aren't sure of it."

"I think I will die, if you deny me from feeling you, inside me again."

Jeff chuckled again, then he leaned forward and kissed Phil's lips, and promptly buried himself to the hilt as deep as he have ever been inside Phil's ass. Phil cried out as his body jerked and arched up against Jeff's hips and he burst into tears. Jeff gently wiped them away, as Phil whimpered.

"I'm sorry, I'm just now realizing that I haven't been a whole person or so complete like I feel right now. I didn't meant to start crying."

Jeff shushed him, as he whispered softly.

"Phillip, I realize what you meant and I have no desire to mock you for it, besides it's not the first time you started crying, when we are truly one. No shame in it, but I know this might hurt to some degree and I'm sorry for it."

Jeff fell silent, as he started kissing Phil tenderly, as he let his hands roaming all over Phil's body as he started thrusting steadily, feeling Phil jerking against his hips, with every thrust he made into Phil's ass. Jeff wrapped his hand around Phil's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Phil slipped his arms around Jeff's neck as they kissed each other feverishly. Jeff rubbed his fingers through Phil's chest hair, then he broke away from Phil's mouth, as he licked and kissed both of Phil's nipples, then he went back to sucking lightly on his neck, feeling Phil squirming around.

Jeff increased the force of his thrusts and the quickness of his stroking of Phil's cock and Jeff kissed every inch of skin that he was able to, hearing Phil's whimpering cries. Jeff laid a finger against Phil's balls, testing to see how close he was, then he went back to kissing and sucking on every pleasure hotspot on Phil's neck, shoulders and chest. Jeff whispered.

"Oh, your moans and whimpers are the best music, i've ever heard, Phillip. One of these times, I will record all of the noises you make and replay them for you to hear."

Phil cried out, when Jeff bit down on the pepsi tattoo on his left shoulder, then he sucked lightly on the tattoo directly behind his left ear, before he nibbled down his neck and across his collarbone, to Phil's right shoulder. Jeff nibbled along his right bicep. Jeff raised his head up and sought out Phil's mouth eagerly again, giving his pierced bottom lip, a quick nip, as their tongues mashed against one other, while they explored each other's mouth.

Jeff touched Phil's balls again, a second before Phil cried out shrilly and his body shuddered as his climax spilled over him and his seed covered their stomachs, thighs and Jeff's right hand. Jeff hid his face against Phil's neck, as he grunted, while giving a couple more thrusts, as he came finally.

* * *

A couple minutes later. Phil twisted his face in pain, when Jeff finally withdrew from his ass. Jeff wrapped the towel around Phil's waist, and he wiped his hand and cock off, then he gathered Phil up and carried him into the bathroom, then he set him down on his feet, once he whisked the curtain aside. Jeff pulled the towel from Phil's waist, when they was both in the tub again. Jeff tossed it out onto the floor, before he turned and quickly turned the water on again. Phil cried out briefly, when they was hit with a blast of cold water, then it warmed up quickly.

Jeff pulled Phil close, feeling him leaning against him firmly. Jeff spoke against Phil's sweat soaked hair.

"I'm glad you decided that you wanted me, Phillip. Truly I am, because I do need you as much as you need me, maybe more. If we tried to move on with anyone else, it would always end up us being single, from having our hearts broken in a string of rebound relationships. But we found each other again."


	8. Chapter 8

Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil, as he held him, then he gently pushed Phil's wet hair back from his face, as he cupped his face and asked softly.

"Besides the obvious of your ass aching and thobbing slightly. Overall, how do you feel?"

Phil sighed deeply and said simply.

"Like I wish that I could turn back time, so that I wouldn't be feeling like I haven't had sex for nearly two yeas, but I am a little muscle sore and near exhaustion. You said that I had worked out a lot, since we was last naked in front of each other, before having sex. But I forgot that I have to have another type of stamina, where us having sex again, is concerned."

Jeff laughed, as he wrapped his arms around Phil's waist, holding him close and whispering softly.

"Oh, but I enjoy in helping you get back into shape, but I like that I wore you out and that's not surprisingly, since I normally do for most part. You remember that one time, when I did have to carry you to the shower and wash your ass and legs off? That was the night you got your WWE contract back, I believe."

Phil looked at him and said simply, correcting him slightly.

"No, it was on your birthday, but in the same year, nonetheless. But I had got my WWE contract back around the same time, so not blaming you for getting a little mixed up. As I nearly passed out that night as well."

Jeff kissed him, causing Phil to stiffen slightly. Jeff gently started untangling the wet strands of Phil's hair, then he grabbed the shampoo bottle. Phil closed his eyes, as Jeff started bathing him, like he always insisted on doing after each time they had sex. Phil whimpered, feeling Jeff gently dabbing the washcloth against his ass, before letting the warm water rinse the soap off.

"I know, I know, that stung a bit. But it had to be done, Phillip."

Jeff sank down to his knees as he gently scrubbed at Phil's lower legs, then his feet, before Jeff stood back up and wrung the washcloth off, and grabbed a clean washcloth, then quickly washed himself. Jeff moved Phil, for him to get rinsed off as well, before he set the water off, while he said.

"Alright, we are done in here, Phillip."

Jeff reached out and grabbed a clean towel, then he scrubbed Phil dry, feeling him wince under his hands, when he ran the towel over his ass, before he ran it down his legs and finally pulled the curtain back, for Phil to step out, followed by Jeff.

"I love to take care of you, Phillip. Like what I just did and I love knowing that you are mine more or less."

Phil sighed and said softly.

"I know and I have for a long time, We would've been together for 6 years, had I not fucked up. But at the same time, I hate to know how my family would react, when I show up with you again. I think that they was disappointed in me, in how I had ended our relationship last year."

* * *

Two days later. Jeff leaned back, as he wiped his mouth off, then said softly.

"Thank you guys for inviting me here. For Thanksgiving, I mean."

Jeff glanced sideways at Phil, when his mom said quickly.

"Oh, you didn't have to thank us or anything Jeff. I'm just glad that you two sorted out your problems recently. Since Phil has been all out of sorts, since you two broke up in early 2008. So did you like the food, Jeff? Chez had told us that you two was together again and other things, so I adjusted the food, to what you would be allowed to eat."

Jeff looked at Phil again, then he looked at his mom and said.

"Oh no, everything's fine or I mean the food is, most days I'm fine. Although I do sometimes forget about my medication, but very rarely."

Jeff shifted and put his arm over Phil's shoulders, feeling him stiffen slightly at his public affection.

"So what happened to that watch we had gave to you a long time ago?"

Jeff chuckled and said simply.

"I didn't throw it away or anything, it just stopped working earlier this year, and it's been sitting on my dresser of my brother's house. Since I moved into his house, after I lost everything last year."

Jeff glanced at Phil again, while his father said quickly.

"Yes, we heard about that and I can't imagine how tramuizing that was on you, coming on the heels of everything else."

Jeff sighed and said.

"Oh it was hard, near impossible for a while, but I slowly got past it. But at the same time I'm glad that I was off, getting a tattoo filled in. The worst part, was I lost a lot of photos and most painful, my dog perished. But at the same time, the fire chief told me, that his death was quick, from the smoke, over the actual fire killing him."

Jeff pressed his lips togeter, before Phil's dad said suddenly.

"Well if you want to drop the watch off, I'm sure that I would be able to take it back to the store and get the battery replaced for you."

"Oh that's alright, but thank you for offering anyways."

* * *

Three hours later. Jeff reached his hand around Phil's waist and cupped his hand under Phil's ass, making him bit his lip briefly.

"Your ass is sore, isn't it, Phillip?"

Phil pressed his lips together. Jeff stared hard at him, before he said quickly.

"Yes, Jeff it is. Please don't, I mean I don't want to have sex tonight."

Jeff snorted and said softly, as he moved his hand to Phil's hip.

"Phillip, I have no interest, in us having sex. I prefer to let you heal up a bit or I mean, we don't have sex again, until you get home next week sometime. So you don't have to worry about your ass. But actually we could have sex, a different type of sex now, if you want to. However I can seel that you are too tired for anything really."

Jeff shifted, then he gently kissed Phil's lips, as his hands ran down Phil's body, before he slipped his left hand inside Phil's boxers, causing him to swallow, feeling Jeff's fingers playing over the head of his cock, while Jeff laid on his side, keeping his eyes on Phil's face, seeing him swallow again.

"Enjoying this, Phillip?"

Phil chewed on his lip, then gave a slight nod. Jeff chuckled.

"Good, that's very good. Come on, I have an idea and I know you will enjoy it as well."

Jeff removed his hand, then climbed off the bed and grabbed Phil's hand, and pulled him to the side of the bed, before Jeff tugged him to his feet and he pulled his boxers off of his legs and placed them on the bed, while saying.

"You can have them on in a while again, Phillip. But first, I want to show you something."

Jeff pushed him down again on the bed, before he climbed on the bed once more, then he sat down behind Phil and whispered softly, when Jeff had grabbed Phil's hand and wrapped his fingers around his own cock, making him squeeze his cock softly., and getting a faint gasp from Phil.

"Did you like that, Phillip? You let out a little noise, so you felt something, but was it pleasurable to you?"

Jeff nibbled along Phil's neck and shoulders, as he kept his hand over Phil's hand, making him stroke himself slowly. Jeff whispered deeply in his ear.

"I want you to watch as you pleasure yourself, from now, until you cum. But so that you won't make a mess, when you reach that point. let me do this to you first."

Jeff reached over and opened the nightstand drawer and pulled a unopened condom from the drawer and closed it again, before he tore it open and swiftly unrolled it on Phil's cock, making him whimper. Jeff chuckled and kissed his neck gently, before he discarded the package and whispered quietly.

"Shush, Phil. You have no rights, only to where I give them to you, in bed and I have the final word, of what we do or don't do in bed, but you have never watched yourself come, and so it will be fun for the both of us and you know it."

Phil sighed wearily, feeling Jeff brush his thumb over the back of his hand, then Jeff removed his hand and added.

"Come on, Phillip, don't be shy about it. I shouldn't have to help you with it, otherwise I'll be better off using my mouth and torture you slightly, by bringing you to your climax and stopping it instantly, then repeating my actions a couple more times. So what would you prefer?"

Phil pressed his lips together, then he finally moved his fingers slowly, before Jeff's hand covered his hand again, making him stroke himself in long firm strokes, and causing his fingers to squeeze his hardening shaft at the same time. Phil gasped, when Jeff nipped his shoulder gently.

"Alright, I'm had enough of playing with you, Phillip."

* * *

Jeff pulled him onto the bed and pushed him down on his back and pulled the condom off his cock and leaned over and dropped it into the trashcan, before he promptly pushed Phil's thighs apart and licked up and down his cock slowly, making Phil swallow and whimper softly. Jeff said simply.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't intend on prolonging your release, not tonight. But I will still have you one way or another tonight Phillip. But I just might make you come two or three times tonight or maybe just this once. I haven't decided that yet. But I do want you to keep your eyes on what I'm doing, Phillip."

Jeff shifted and swiftly drew the head of Phil's cock into his mouth and started merciless lashing his tongue against it and licking into the slit hungrily, as Phil started moaning and whimpering, but he kept trying to keep his eyes open and focused on Jeff's face. Jeff pinned his hips down, as he started slurping intensely at the head of his cock. Phil balled his fists up into the sheets of their bed, as he was squirming from Jeff's relentless tongue attacking the head of his cock, then Jeff started moving his mouth up and down Phil's cock.

Jeff chuckled against Phil's increasing girth, relishing the feel of Phil on his tongue, in his mouth and against his lips, before he deepthroated Phil's cock repeatedly. Jeff pulled his mouth off Phil's cock, then he took a couple deep breaths, and said gently.

"Alright, I can see that you are struggling in trying to keep your eyes open and watching me, Phillip. But if you have to close them, you can, I won't mind."

Jeff closed his lips over Phil's cock again, as he went back to slurping at the head eagerly, feeling Phil's skin trembling, as his body jerked, when he came rapidly, causing Jeff to swallow every drop down quickly, then he gently licked Phil's cock clean, getting a soft pained whimper.

Jeff swallowed again, then wiped his mouth off and said.

"You see, Phillip, I didn't drag your climax out this time."

Phil pressed his lips together, before he felt Jeff slowly kissing his way back up his body, where he was nearly breathless, by the time Jeff pressed his lips against his mouth once more. Jeff laid down beside him and pulled him close.

"So tell me, Phillip. Just when you want to have us adopt kids?"

Phil glanced at him, causing Jeff to chuckle.

"I'm being honest, I would like to know, Phillip. Since right now I am 32 and you are not even a month into being 31."

Phil sighed, then said simply.

"My contract does expire in mid July 2011. So I don't really want to think of it, not really, until I decide if I plan on leaving WWE. So I can't answer that question, not truthfully anyways."

Jeff glanced at him, before saying quietly.

"Well you did, Phillip. But you are right that none of us knows what the future will hold and we should just enjoy this time together that we have now."

* * *

A month later. Phil opened his eyes, before he yawned on stratched, and felt something jump on him instantly. Phil bolted upright, hearing a soft yelp, causing him to narrow his eyes, before he carefully scooped up the puppy. Phil stared at it, then he heard Jeff's faint singing from the shower. Phil climbed out of bed quickly and walked into the bathroom, still holding the puppy, before he knocked on the shower door, causing Jeff to open the door slightly.

"What is this, Jeff?"

Phil held the now squirming puppy up, for Jeff to see. Jeff chuckled, and said firmly.

"It is a boy and his name is Mckinsey, Phil and he's your Christmas gift."

Phil tilted his head slightly, causing Jeff to laugh quietly.

"Consider him to be your first child, Phillip."

Jeff paused, then added.

"His crate is in the corner of the bedroom, beside the dresser. Go put him away in it, there are already pads in the corner of the crate. Shut the door to it, then come and join me in here."

* * *

Ten minutes later. Phil bit his lip, but kept his eyes closed, feeling Jeff's hands all over him, a second before he heard Jeff whispered to him softly, then pushed him down to his knees. Phil's eyes flew open, to realize what Jeff wanted, Phil shifted, and leaned forward licking up the side of his cock slowly, hearing him grunt slightly. Phil ran his tongue all over Jeff's cock, before he finally pulled the head of it into his mouth, and started sucking on it slowly, letting his tongue swirling into the slit repatedly, causing Jeff to whine softly.

Jeff gripped his shoulders slightly.

"Such a dirty mouth, that my little good boy has, and what a very talented mouth it is."

Phil glanced up at him, as he started sucking harder on Jeff's cock, lashing his tongue faster against the slit of his cock, finally hearing Jeff's deep groans, then Jeff tangled his fingers into his hair and gave several slow thrusts into Phil's mouth, relishing the feeling of his hardness sliding over Phil's soft and wet lips and being caressed underneath by his hot tongue.

"Oh my Phillip, your mouth almost feels as great on my cock, as how superb as your ass feels on my cock. But I'll let you take control of finishing me off, in your mouth, this time. Later it will be started in your mouth, and finishing in your ass."

Phil forced back a feeling of nervousness, as he started sucking eagerly on jeff's cock again, then started sliding his lips up and down the width of Jeff's hardness,, slurping at the head, as he lashed the tip with his tongue and exploring down in the slit with the tip of his tongue, feeling Jeff's fingers digging into his skin suddenly, knowing that Jeff was close, quickly followed by him hearing Jeff's half-yell, when he came and shot cum down Phil's mouth, making him quickly swallow it down, then he licked Jeff's cock clean.

* * *

Jeff took a couple deep breaths, and opened his eyes to stare down at Phil, and chuckled, as he gently wiped the corners of his mouth off and said softly.

"You missed some, Phillip. But superb as usual, although not surprisingly in the slightest, from how well I had trained you, but you did catch on quickly, only took you a month, for you to blow my mind each and everytime I want to feel your mouth on my cock."

Phil chuckled slowly and stated simply.

"Well I learnt from the best and your methods of teaching me, was pretty damned simple, Jeff, from using candy, to my fingers and toys, before you replaced all of it, with the real thing and I wanted to be great at it, since from how you took time to teach me and trust me I took every single lesson and memorized all of the things you had stressed to me. Like I said before, what I know, it came from you teaching me each and everytime we had sex and I still cringe, whenever I vaguely remember my first few times, that I fumbled quite badly."

Jeff chuckled, and bought his hands up, cradling his face.

"Oh don't beat yourself up over it, Phil. I didn't expect you to be great from the start and I throughly enjoyed teaching you, especially seeing how eager you was to excel at each test I gave to you. When I had to make sure, you was paying full attention to every lesson. But I still can't believe you never dated anyone else, after we broke up."

Phil sighed, then said simply.

"I did try, but whenever I made an effort, an old memory of us, would pop into my mind and I couldn't do it, without being hit with a sense of disloyalty, to what we once had, not only that I was always hopeful, that we could possibly work it out one day and we finally did and I couldn't be any happier that we are back together finally. I swear that this time, I won't get so stupid, Jeff."

Jeff kissed him, then said softly.

"Oh, I know you won't, mainly because you know that I would beat your ass for it. I almost did that day, but you took off, before I could grab you."

Phil pressed his lips together, then said.

"I know, you was going to, I seen the look on your face, that you was on the verge of lunging and grabbing my arm and belting me a good one. So I ran. I had little choice but to run, knowing that I wouldn't be able to sit for a week, not saying that you are abusive, since you would think of ways to punish me, which you only had to truly punish me twice, not with your fists or hands, but you certainly made sure that I was punished in a way, I'd never do it again. But the worst thing you ever did to me, was tie me up, so completely, then you fucked me hard on two different times, then left me laying on the bed or the second time, you tied me to the chair, where I was on my knees bent over, unable to touch myself, after you bought me to being close to cumming, then pulled out and made me stay like that for a couple hours. Because I lost control of my mouth for a minute."

Jeff wiped the shower spray out of his eyes and said softly.

"Well I had to get creative and make you suffer and force you to think about what you did and both times, you have never said those things to me again and you made sure you kep control of yourself afterwards. But yes, I would've switched you good a few times, had I been able to catch your scawny little ass. But you made it to the parking lot and the car, before I could get ahold of you. But I wouldn't have hit you hard enough, where you couldn't sit for a week, but most likely, not for the rest of the night. You would've deserved it or maybe I wouldn't have even whipped you, we will never know now."


	9. Chapter 9

Several days later. Phil sighed, his head in his hands, as he sat there, waiting for Jeff to get home. He replayed Jeff coming though the crowd, during the first live Impact show on Monday a couple nights ago. Phil turned the tv off finally and glanced at his watch, before he raised his head, the second he heard the front door open, then close, followed by Jeff walking up the steps and dropping his keys on the countertop.

"Oh, I didn't realize that you was home already, Phil."

Phil sucked in a breath, then exhaled and said shortly.

"I'm home, because Vince wanted me to have a word with you, and I don't have to tell you what it's about. So don't get pissed at me."

Jeff said simply.

"Phillip. I know that you do want me to return to WWE. But ask yourself this one question. What do I have left to prove in that company? Not to mention, they don't really need me, not nearly as bad as TNA does and you know it. So how is your baby?"

Phil glanced at him, as he sighed again, knowing that Jeff was right, then he said softly.

"I haven't got him yet from Chez's place yet. But I'm sure she won't mind having him for one more night. I'm not mad for you going down there and getting that contract. I already know you had been in talks with them, that contract was too ready made. I just wish you had told me, that's what I'm pissed about only. Or not even pissed, I just hate that you didn't trust me enough, to tell me about what you was planning to do, Jeff."

Jeff walked over and sat down beside Phil, then said softly.

"I know, but I didn't want to tell you, in case I didn't go and I was still torn about even going. But what made me decide to go, is the fact that I don't want to wait for so long to wrestle again, plus there is nothing left for me in WWE and you know it. The only title I haven't held is the TNA title and so that's one of the reasons why I went there, not to mention the schedule is so much lighter. I am sorry that you was kept in the dark, but it was for the best, that way, also Vince couldn't yell at you for something you was completely unaware and innocent to what I was planning on doing and you know that's the truth."

Phil turned his face away. Jeff sighed, before he reached over, then turned his face back towards him, then said softly.

"Phillip, I know and realize how much you want me to return to the WWE one day, but you also know as well as I do, of just how truly miserable I would be, I'm not cut out for it very long and you know it. Or do you want to see me unhappy and hating it?"

Phil glanced down at his hands and said softly.

"No, Jeff. I don't, but I'm scared of losing you again, that's all. I know you are better off, being in TNA. But I did lose you once and it hurt like nothing I ever felt and I don't want to feel that way again."

Jeff kissed him, before he whispered softly.

"Oh, Phillip. I know you are. But this won't change anything between us and you know it, besides your contract will be up in about a year and half, then you can return to Ring of Honor or join me in TNA."

"Oh I will never return to TNA, I hated it there. And you remember just how much I did. I know that you are close with Jeff Jarrett and everything, but he made my life hell. He didn't really go out of his way to make me suffer, but I was forced to remain in bottom level matches and never having a chance to advance to any title pictures and I don't want you to impress on him, to take me in, when my contract is up."

Jeff chuckled and said simply.

"I won't ever force you to join TNA, if you don't want to, nor will I be mad, should you choose to resign a new contract to WWE, Phil. You want to be the best wrestler you could possibly be and it's not really a good idea for you to return to TNA or even Ring of Honor then. But for me, I won't be doing this much longer and I don't want to be unhappy the last few years of my career. I want to be somewhere, I can have fun those last several years."

Phil covered his face, when he realized that, despite they are only 14 months apart in age, but hearing him saying that, he remembered Jeff had nearly ten years of wrestling experience on him. Jeff shifted and pulled him close, while he said softly.

"Oh Phillip, don't be sad."

Phil snorted and leaned against Jeff, while saying.

"Oh, I'm not, Jeff. But your words did make me remember, how much longer you was wrestling before I even debuted."

Jeff said firmly.

"And that's why I truly think you should just stay with WWE, because it's the best place for you to be, nowhere else can make you into as big of a star as you could be in WWE. One reason as much as I hated our fued, but I had no problem in making the officials realize that you deserve to be in the title picture always. Although I know that you have had your battles with them in the past, with refusing to say or do what they want you to do or even them refusing to be honest with you, where your storylines are heading. I was rarely around for those times. But I do remember you flying into a red faced rage and shedded the script, all the while screaming. We wasn't together, since that was how they chose to take the world title off of you and you found out that they chose to strip you of it, for no reason at all and I did feel bad, because that was and still is bullshit."

* * *

Jeff sighed, as he fell silent, then he moved and kissed Phil suddenly.

"But, however, since you want to question my actions."

Jeff pushed himself up to his feet, then grabbed Phil's hand, pulling him to his feet as well, before he dragged him behind him, to their bedroom, as Phil said quickly.

"But I wasn't questioning you, Jeff. Not in the slightest."

"Oh, I realize that, but I want to make sure you are well aware of who truly is in charge in this relationship, at this when we are in this room."

Phil bit his lip, after Jeff had closed, then locked their bedroom door. Jeff stared at him, and crossed his arms, as he studied Phil silently, and made a slight gesture at him. Phil swallowed, but he removed his shirt and dropped it to the floor, letting his arms fall back to his sides, feeling Jeff's critical gaze running over him.

"Keep going."

Phil pressed his lips together, but he silently removed his shoes, then his socks, followed by him quickly unfastening his pants, then shoved both his jeans and boxers down his legs, then pushed them off his ankles, as he stepped out of them.

"Very nice."

Jeff chuckled, seeing Phil's face turn red slightly, at his words. Jeff stretched pulling his own shirt up over his head, then stripped the rest of his clothes off, before he stepped closer and jerked Phil's nude form flush up against him and kissed him roughly, as his hands ran over his back, then fondled his ass. Phil swallowed, before Jeff started kissing him hungrily, while his fingers tapped against his entrance, then he pushed a single finger inside his ass, pausing before he added a second finger and moved them around.

Phil trembled at his actions, causing Jeff to move his left hand around and cupped his hand under Phil's cock and balls, shifting them in his hand, while squeezing them lightly and getting a soft whimper from Phil in the process. Jeff whispered in his ear.

"Yes, Phil, we are going to have sex and like all of the other times, we will both enjoy it completely."

Jeff released Phil, removing his fingers from his ass at the same time, then grabbed Phil's hand, pulling him over to the bed, before Jeff quickly pulled the blankets down, and glanced at Phil, who sighed, but climbed onto the bed. Jeff grabbed his hips, keeping him at the side of the bed. Phil swallowed hard, hoping Jeff wasn't planning on fucking him, when he was in this position on his hands and knees and his ass turned towards him.

"No, I'm not going to Phillip. I think it would be too painful, to do something like that to you. But I do love to see your ass like this."

Jeff cupped his hands around his asscheeks, then patted his fingers against Phil's ass, before he reached around and rubbed his fingers up and down Phil's flaccid cock, then squeezed it, loving how it stirred instantly at his touch. Jeff released him, then pushed him further on the bed, before he climbed onto the bed, beside him and pushed Phil down. Jeff stared down at him, then reached over and opened the nightstand drawer and grabbed out the blindfold.

Phil bit his lip, knowing what sometimes happens, when Jeff insisted on blindfolding him, which usually meant he would be tied up and being completely powerless and unable to do anything, but scream himself hoarse from Jeff, using every trick of how to make him scream with pleasure, made more intense, from not being able to move or see. Jeff said softly, soothingly.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm only blindfolding you, Phil. I might cuff your hands, but loosely. But for right now they will remain free, I promise."

Phil swallowed again, before he was blinded suddenly, as Jeff tied it securely around his head, then kissed his mouth gently. Phil raised his head, causing Jeff to chuckle and push him back down on the bed.

"Keep still, or I really will tie your hands to the headboard, Phillip."

Phil bit his lip, but cried out, when he felt Jeff pushing his legs and thighs apart.

"Shh, Phil. This is only going to be completely great and utterly mindblowing to you."

Phil moved his head back, wishing he could remove the blindfold, then he felt the scratchness of his hair and facial hair against his right thigh, followed by the feeling of the tip of Jeff's tongue licking softly at the slit of his cock, and running into the slit. Phil chewed on his lip, and gasped, feeling Jeff's tongue quickly pulled the head of his cock into Jeff's mouth and he started sucking softly on it, while attacking it with his tongue relentlessly, causing Phil to start moaning and whimpering softly, as he hoped Jeff wouldn't stop, when he was close to his climax.

Jeff pulled his mouth off his cock, making Phil whimper in frustation. Jeff kissed his way, back up to his mouth, kissing his lips hungrily, before he pulled him up slightly and removed the blindfold. Phil blinked up at him, Jeff said simply.

"Do I have to tell you what to do next, Phillip?"

Phil shook his head, as Jeff sat down, then he rolled over, touching Jeff's cock with his fingers softly, then he lowered his head and closed his lips around the head of Jeff's cock slowly licking around the head with his tongue. Jeff pulled Phil's long hair back and fastened it up into a secure bun, so he could watch everything that he was doing. Jeff grunted, while sitting back slightly, supporting himself with his hands, letting Phil to have complete control of pleasuring him for a few minutes.

Jeff started groaning deeply, loving the way Phil was massaging his cock with his tongue, then he managed to say in a labored voice.

"Stop, Phil, since you haven't done it for a while, probably almost two years, now. I want you to sit on me."

* * *

Phil glanced up at him, then leaned back, Jeff helped him up, then he gripped Phil's hips, when he straddled his lap, and pushed himself down on Jeff's sizable erection. Phil gasped, Jeff shushed him softly, as he held onto his hips, letting him sit there.

"I know, you always needed time to get comfortable, in this position. I never rushed you. But this is the only position, that you claimed I was never so deep in your ass as I am now. But I love having you like this and being buried to the hilt inside you. Take as much time as you need, Phillip. Just start moving, when you are ready."

Phil swallowed, then shifted and whimpered. Jeff wrapped his arms around his back, his hands coming to rest on the small of his back as he started kissing his mouth and neck slowly, sucking lightly on the curve of his neck. Phil shifted his hips again, then again, before he finally start moving back and forth slowly, feeling Jeff's hands gripping his hips, helping him to ride him. Jeff finally released his hips, when he had got into a steady rhymn, causing him to run his fingers up and down Phil's chest and stomach, feeling his chest hair scratching against his fingers.

Jeff wrapped his left arm around Phil's waist securely, then wrapped his right hand around Phil's cock, squeezing it, then he started stroking it slowly. Phil finally grabbed Jeff's shoulders slightly, to steady himself as he moved faster on Jeff's cock, hearing Jeff's groans as his cock was being squeezed slightly by yhe walls of Phil's ass. Phil swallowed, but made sure he took all of Jeff's hard shaft inside, again and again, while he started bouncing slightly on his lap. Jeff released his cock, and grabbed Phil's hips, digging his fingers into his skin, taking him back to a steady back and forth motion, as he said sharply.

"Your're not a kid on a trampoline, Phil. Your doing that, it will only hurt both of us slightly and make you bleed more than usual. You can go up and down a bit, if you like, but not like that."

Jeff went back to kissing his neck and shoulders, and gripped Phil's cock and started stroking it in long steady strokes, while putting his arm back around Phil's waist, feeling his hips move as he rode Jeff harder and harder for several minutes, then Phil jerked, when he came suddenly, over Jeff's hand. Jeff bit down on Phil's shoulder, when he felt his own climax hit him and he came inside Phil's ass. Phil pressed his lips together, feeling Jeff's seed squirting inside his ass in long ribbons. Jeff finally helped Phil up off his cock and lap.

* * *

Several minutes later. Phil gasped, feeling the stinging of the soapy wet washcloth being dabbed gently against his pucker. Jeff spoke softly.

"I know it's stinging like hell, Phil, and I'm sorry. But I have to make sure you are throughly cleaned up down here."

Phil whimpered.

"I realize that, but wish you didn't lather the thing up, to wash everything off."

Phil cried out sharply, feeling Jeff gently rubbing the edge of it, just inside his ass.

"Oh god, it fucking stings. I know you do it to prevent infection, but fuck I wish it didn't sting so much. I know how you love to throughly take care of me and I love your gentleness during sex, and this ritual that you have of bathing me afterwards."

Jeff pressed his lips together, before he finally rubbed the washcloth up and down Phil's thighs and legs, then sat it aside, before he soaked another clean washcloth in the hot water, then slowly rinsed off all of the lathered soap left on Phil's body. Phil whimpered, when Jeff rinsed the soap off his ass completely, then rubbed the washcloth gently over his pucker and rubbed it just inside his ass, with a finger covered by the washcloth, before he cleaned his legs of the soap finally and set the second washcloth to the side. Jeff straightened back up, then pulled Phil close, feeling him back his face against his chest.

"I'm sorry, if it felt like I was torturing you, Phil. I hate hearing you crying out in slight pain like that."

Phil swallowed and raised his face up to meet his steady gaze.

"Jeff, I told you, I love the way you do take care of me, I don't have a problem with you scrubbing my ass completely clean of all of the blood and the semen, with a soapy washcloth, but at the same time, I hate how it smarts and I know you would love to keep from making it sting. But you can't and trust me, I'd prefer for you to keep bathing me in such a manner, but neither of us are able to keep soap from stinging and I endure it, because I know it's killing any possible infection that I might get and I will continue to endure and not complain. I endure it because I love you and also because I must and I refuse to not have sex with you again."

Phil fell silent, then glanced down at his feet, before he felt Jeff raising his face up again, causing him to say softly.

"Trust me, Jeff. I would love for you to fuck me, until I passed out completely and sometimes I have nearly passed out, after I came, since there was at least three times, I was limp as a wet noodle, so much that you had to carry me into the bathroom and hold me up with one arm, while you washed me, with your other hand awkwardly. But I enjoyed every second of it, never think that I didn't."

* * *

Jeff stared down at him, then sighed and kissed him, then whispered in his ear.

"Well I think you need a ring, Phillip."

Phil narrowed his eyes, causing Jeff to chuckle.

"Oh I don't mean that type of ring, Phil. Not yet anyways. I won't marry you, until we are both retired and I know that won't happen for years to come. Maybe not for ten years, who knows. But there are other rings out there, for other fingers or even the right hand. Or maybe not even a ring, but you do need something more than the sterling silver hoops in your ears, and in your lip and the stud in your tongue. Perhaps you should get your eyebrow repierced."

"I know that, Jeff. But I half expected you to meant something else, as a toy, over a piece of jewelry, I'd be glad to wear any jewelry you wish to give to me, no matter what it is. But I don't want to get my eyebrow pierced again. But I understand what you mean."

Jeff chuckled.

"I have no desire to force something like that on you, I love to make you scream and squirm and writher under my body. But I will never put one of those things on your cock, trust me. To me that would be cruel to some degree and I don't need it to torture you and not allow you to cum, I do that perfectly fine with my mouth and hands. But I do love to play with your body, and using all sorts of toys on your cock and ass and your body."

Phil snorted, Jeff gently cupped his face and kissed him. Phil sighed, closing his eyes, enjoying the feel of Jeff's soft lips against his own, then finally said, when Jeff pulled back.

"I know you do, Jeff. One of the times, I was carried into the bathroom, was after you decided to see just how many times you could make me scream and cum, after you tied each one of my hands to the headboard, then tied my feet to the foot of the board and attacked me with your mouth, hands and your sometimes very wicked bag of tricks and toys."

Jeff chuckled and said simply.

"I think that was a month or two, before you was offered your WWE contract in 2005. I still believe that you was unconscious by the time, I got you into the bathroom. Since your eyes was closed for at least three or so minutes. Which is why I haven't played with you to that extent again."

"I still loved everything you did and every single second of it, Jeff, and wouldn't mind you doing that to me again, one day."

"I know and perhaps, I will. But who knows."


	10. Chapter 10

A week later. Phil ambled into the kitchen, then he stopped short in the doorway, when he seen Jeff was sitting at the table, examining something carefully and brushing his fingers over it slowly. Phil swallowed when he realized that there was about three or four brand new sex toys laying on the table. Phil, then spotted the plain unmarked brown bag sitting on the floor beside Jeff's feet, and bit his lip, hoping to escape. Jeff glanced up, as he turned to flee back to their bedroom, and studied him, as he stood in the doorway.

"Oh, there you are, Phillip. I was wondering when you was going to get up. I saved you a plate."

Jeff nodded at the plate sitting on the countertop. Phil swallowed again, knowing he wouldn't be able to escape without risking punishment now. Jeff chuckled, when he seen Phil start wringing his hands slightly, when Jeff realized what was on his mind, and Phil bit his lip, when the sly smile spread over Jeff's lips, enjoying his slight discomfort. Jeff asked simply.

"Have I ever hurt you, Phil?"

"N-No, but."

Jeff cut him off instantly, as he said firmly.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear and we have been having sex enough times now, for us to start adding a few things at a time. But first, I suggest that you get over here and eat what's on that plate."

Phil pressed his lips together, then slowly and cautiously trudged towards his plate, finding that it was still somewhat warm.

"Sit down, you can eat better at the table, Phillip."

Jeff watched him, nervously sit down and slowly started eating, his gaze never wavering from the plate, where he was staring at his food.

"Phillip, I had only made a quick run there. But as soon as you finish eating, I plan to take you back there and let you decide what you want me to use in your ass or on your body. You was comfortable with it, but now you are nervous as a fly again. The things on the table, well they are just simple vibrators, well one is a dildo, nothing more. I got them, simply because I want it to be a new everything between us and I got rid of the old ones. That you picked out, I might add."

Phil froze ever so slightly, then went back to eating again. Jeff stared at him, then leaned on the table and whispered.

"There is no reason for you to be nervous about it, Phil. Everything I do to you, I always ensure that you and your body is fully comfortable and wanting it. It took me a while to train you to accept us playing during sex, and before sex, sometimes after. So I have no problems with teaching you all over again and I will throughly enjoy it as well, the same goes for you."

* * *

An hour later Phil shuffled pausingly after Jeff. Jeff stopped and watched him silently for a minute, then said.

"Alright, Phillip. You need to look though the store on your own and stop tailing me and that's final."

Jeff gave him a flat handed shove towards where the oils, lotions and body powder displays was. Phil bit his lip, as Jeff quickly walked out of sight, then he sighed, knowing that Jeff would make him stay there all day, if he didn't at least make a effort to look for things he might like to try.

Several minutes later. Jeff gently ran his finger along the glass case that held several glass dildos of different sizes, nodding to himself, liking the shape and design of them, and he could have a lot of fun with Phil, involving them.

"Is there anything that I can help you with, sir?"

Jeff glanced up at the store clerk, standing on the other side of the counter, causing him to ask.

"Yes, I was just wondering if these dildos are all the same price or do they have different prices?"

"Well the one, you are staring it, it is priced at 30 dollars. But the glass ones range from 25 to 35 dollars. But they are well worth it, I assure you."

Jeff chuckled and said.

"Which one costs 35?"

Jeff watched the clerk tap his finger just in front of a multi-colored glass one that appeared to be the larger than the other 6 glass dildos.

"If you buy it, you get these items for free with your purchase as well."

The clerk held up the two small containers of body powder. Jeff thought briefly, then said.

"Alright, I think I will take both the 30 and 35 dollar ones. But just hold onto them for me, I'm going to look around for a while yet. As not ready to check out."

"Alright, I'll box them up for you and have them waiting, for when you are finished shopping."

Jeff turned, seeing the clerk removing the ones he wanted from their holders. Jeff walked through a couple aisles, then found Phil, staring at the books and dvds, with a slight reddish pink color to his face.

"So you see something that you plan to read or watch, Phillip?"

Phil jumped and turned at the same time, catching sight of Jeff standing there, watching him with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh, I think this will be worth our time to watch."

Jeff picked up a dvd titled 'how to be a better lover'; Phil bit his lip hard, Jeff chuckled and put it back and patted his shoulder.

"I was joking, Phillip. I don't need to watch junk like that, I am already great in bed and I love playing with you. But I think this might be fun to read."

Jeff picked up the karma sutra book, and flipped through it and sighed, then put it down again, before he noticed the small cart, that Phil had in his hands.

"Oh, you find something that you want, Phillip? Well let me see."

Jeff took the basket from Phil and looked at the contents, examing each item, as he kept glancing at Phil subtlely, seeing his ears turning red and face as well.

"Very nice, Phillip. Is there anything else that you might want?"

Phil mutely shook his head. Jeff put his arm over his shoulders and said.

"Alright, well I want to look around for a few more minutes and see if there is anything else we might need."

* * *

Three hours later. Phil stared at his hands, then he froze, feeling Jeff's hands slowly caressing the backs of his legs and his ass gently. Jeff removed his hands, then picked up the smaller of the two glass dildos, and slowly ran it along the path, his hands took, before he slipped it between Phil's thighs. Phil clenched his fingers in the sheets, feeling the coolness and the little raised bumps on the toy, as Jeff rubbed it against his bare skin slowly.

Jeff set it to the side, then he picked up the bottle of lube, scanning the label, causing him to arch a single eyebrow, and shook his head, not sure Phil had wanted it. But he opened it and squirted some out onto his fingers, then closed the top once more, before he rubbed it between his fingers, and finally spread Phil's asscheeks and gently rubbed it over his entrance and slipped a finger inside, coating the tight circle with it. Phil let out a soft gasp.

"Well Phillip, you was the one, who wanted the warming lube, not me."

Jeff picked up the string of beads, then he carefully pushed them into his ass, getting a strangled gasp from Phil, as Jeff moved them in and out of his ass.

"Oh, this thing came with a tiny vibrator."

Phil bit his lip, feeling Jeff mess with the handle of it, then he cried out, feeling them vibrating and bouncing slightly, inside him. Phil started squirming and writhing, until he half-yelled.

"Oh, god please, I can't take it anymore."

Jeff turned the vibrator off immediately, and gently removed the beads, as Phil laid there gasping for air.

"Are you alright, Phillip?"

Phil gulped in a mouthful of air and forced out, in a shakily voice.

"Yes, I think so, I knew or I thought I knew what it would feel like. But fuck it, I did not think it would be like that."

Jeff chuckled, then reached down and gently pulled the hair out of Phil's slightly sweat covered face.

"Well I now know, just how to fully arouse you in a hurry. But honestly what did you expect, Phil? When you had wanted a anal bead and vibrator kit."

"I wasn't expecting it to be like that."

Jeff chuckled again and said simply.

"I take it, that it was beyond mindblowing, with the warming lube coating your ass, before I put the beads inside your ass and slid the vibrator into the handle and turned it on. But I have every desire and intention, to discover just how long you can handle it. I will gag you for that and it will be very soon, I promise you that much."

"I don't see how that would be a good thing."

"Well you will be trained to enjoy it for a longer period of time each time, I promise you that. Shall I repeat it now?"

"Oh god no."

Jeff laughed.

"Alright then, but I will do it tomorrow then."

Phil covered his face instantly.

"Oh, I won't gag you, that I won't do for some time to come, perhaps next week. I plan to work up to something like that extreme, since you will be screaming, I'm sure of it. Which both of us will enjoy it, Phillip."

Phil glanced up at him and said weakly.

"Yes, but at the same time I'm dreading it, even though I know beyond a doubt, that you won't do anything to hurt me. No, rather you just love to tease and torment me sexually, until I feel like I'm going to die from everything you are doing to me, before you finally allow me to come. Before I met you, I never knew there was so many ways to make someone come or that there could be so many pleasure places on the human body."

Jeff sat back and chuckled, and said simply.

"And I'm sure there are a lot more places on you, that I haven't discovered yet, that might make you scream and spasm. But the other times we have had sex, since getting back together, you know I have lengthened that time slowly. But now this is the first day of rebuilding your stamina again. I think you might have to do hard sprints on a treadmill as well as running the usual mile you do every day, you are home."

Phil covered his face again, then lowered his hands and said quietly.

"I'll keep that in mind, on top of everything else that I do in the gym. But I already know that I need to be completely in the best shape that I can be in. Just to keep up with you, although it's a struggle at times."

Jeff leaned down and kissed him softly, before pulling back and said softly.

"I know, but you do perfectly fine, I might add. But try to tell me, now that you recovered somewhat, just how did that feel? I mean what I did to you a few minutes ago."

Phil bit his lip and said simply.

"Like nothing I felt before and I don't think I can actually express in words just how it felt. There was no pain, in what you did, but I'm wary of you doing it again to me."

Jeff said.

"Well can you at least try, Phillip. I am curious to know."

Phil opened, then shut his mouth and sighed wearily.

"Oh alright, Phillip, it's obvious you aren't able to do that. Is there anything that might come relatively close?"

Phil thought, then said simply.

"Well be honestly, Jeff. It felt like I had a hundred tiny hot water balls all bouncing and rolling back and forth inside my ass. I know that sounds awful, but I don't know how else to express what it felt like."

Phil fell silent, as Jeff burst out laughing, causing Phil to squeeze his eyes shut and cover his face. Jeff grabbed his hands and pulled them down, as he said softly.

"Oh I'm not laughing at you, Phillip. Just laughing at the mental image you gave to me, nothing more. I can see that you tried your best to tell me how it felt."

Jeff paused long enough to kiss him firmly, then said suddenly.

"Well shall we continue? The house is locked up tight and Scott won't be home for a couple of days and your sisters won't come by either, because I told them, I wanted some time alone with you."

* * *

Phil swallowed, watching Jeff's fingers running over the beads, before he gave a slight nod.

"Here's a pillow, Phillip. If you have to scream into it. I also want you to remain on your stomach."

Jeff turned him over, then sat down on his ass and coated the beads with the warming lube directly, then slowly inserted it back into his ass, getting a muffled gasp from Phil, when it was fully inside him. Phil raised his head up and whimpered.

"Be gentle, please, Jeff. I love to play as much as you, but sometimes it's too much what you do to me, not saying I don't enjoy it because I do."

Jeff cut him off and said firmly.

"I know and realize that, I don't intend on using the vibrator that came with it for a while, maybe not again today. Instead I will just use it in this manner."

Jeff started pulling it out, then pushing it all the way inside him, then back out again, getting a soft gasp each time from Phil. Jeff slowly pulled it out and pushed it back in faster each time, as Phil's gasps turned to whimpers, and finally breathy moaning. Jeff pushed it back all the way again and picked up the bottle of oil that warmed at the touch and gently rubbed it over Phil's back and thighs, then breathed on it, getting a gasp from Phil, who forced out.

"That doesn't feel like the lube, not entirely."

"Of course not, Phillip, it's a oil that warms up at the touch, so I can do this. I found this neat little thing that we can have a lot of fun with."

Phil turned his face to see Jeff slipping little fingertip things on his fingers. Jeff grabbed up the box and handed it to him. Phil scanned it and snorted.

"Someone decided to make fingertip vibrators to attach to your fingertips? God what will they invent next as a sex toy."

"Who knows and I don't care, right now I just care about, seeing how you like this."

Jeff placed his hand on the middle of Phil's back, getting a faint yelp from Phil, as Jeff slowly ran his fingers up and down his back, then pressed his face into the pillow, as he touched his fingers to the handle of the anal beads, getting a muffled yell from Phil. Jeff removed his hand quickly, and slowly ran his hand up and down both of his thighs, as Phil started squirming and moaning loudly.

Jeff ran his hand up the inside of Phil's legs and placed his fingers over the handle of the beads once more, causing Phil to start writhing and screaming into the pillow, barely feeling Jeff's free hand pulled his hips up enough to wrap around his cock and start stroking it slowly, as Jeff started moving the beads in and out of Phil's ass, making it much more intense, then Jeff released the string of beads and turned the small vibrator back on and slid it into the holder, and went back to moving them in and out rapidly for a minute more and pulled them out roughly, and snatched up the ice cold glass dildo and shoved it into Phil's ass, making him spasm and bit down on the pillow, when he came hard.

* * *

Phil laid there gulping for air for a few minutes, almost doubled over from the force of his most intense organism yet.

"Are you okay, Phillip?"

Phil glanced up at him weakly, then said very faintly.

"I don't want to repeat something like that for a while, Jeff. I have never came like that before and I'm almost nervous it did something to me inside."

Jeff asked firmly.

"Well does it feel like there is something wrong with you inside or anywhere else?"

Phil sucked in a shakily breath, held it briefly, then exhaled.

"No, I feel perfectly fine."

"Good, I think if you tore something, there would've been a sharp pain and you would be in severe pain immediately, and the only thing you look like to me, is that you have had the most insane release of your life. So, is that true, Phillip?"

Phil gave a weak nod, Jeff shifted and gently removed the glass dildo, examining it and said simply, as he held it out for Phil to look over.

"See, Phillip, you are fine there isn't a speck of blood on this thing."

Phil weakly took it and looked at it, and sighed, as his breathing slowly steadied to normal.

"I think either way, I'm done for time being, Jeff. But how did this thing get so cold?"

"I put it in the freezer, according to the info sheet, that is one thing I could do with it and it would handle being frozen."

Phil snorted.

"It felt like I was stabbed up the ass hard by a fucking isicle, when you slammed it into my ass."

Jeff chuckled.

"Well I'm sorry if I hurt you when I stuck it into your ass."

"I didn't mean stabbed so much, it's not even as big as your cock is, but it was so unexpected. The whole sensation made me come instantly, after being massaged by the beads, while they was bouncing mercilessly inside me, because vibrator was in it's keeper, bought me to the moment and ledge of my release. Well when you speared me with this thing, I fell screaming over the cliff. I would love to go through that again, just not until next week at least."

Jeff chuckled.

"Alright, I'll be sure and do it again to you next week, when you are home again, it's a promise. But until then, I will use other things on or well inside your body for most part, however, now it's time to clean you up. I'm glad that it won't be the same type of bathing I give you, as I will have to wash all of the oils off of your body."

Phil looked up at him weakly, then he glanced at what was laying beside him, as he finally pushed himself up, wincing briefly at the slight discomfort that came of sitting on his ass.

"What all did you buy?"

Jeff looked at him, then spent the next few minutes showing everything to him, then said simply.

"I only bought two glass dildos, the one I used was the larger of the two. This isn't all of the things I got, but just the things I wanted to use on you for today. So be honest. Did it hurt at all, when I had shoved this inside your ass?"

Jeff held up the glass dildo. Phil pressed his lips together as he shifted briefly, then said quietly.

"No, Jeff, it didn't hurt, when you jerked out that string of beads, even that didn't hurt, rather it just made everything jump about ten notches on the pleasure scale and was just as intense and when you slammed this inside my ass. Like I also said, I fell screaming into the abyss of sheer pleasure, because I was so tender and wanting to come so badly that it was a deep aching and powerful need, that was doubly satisfied, the very instant the sensation of this being buried in my ass registered bought me, to my release. That's why I kinda doubled over, from how incredibly strong it was. I have came almost as hard before, but none was ever so intense or so powerful and I want nothing more, but to have you to continue doing that to me everytime. But I'm also smart enough to know, it will probably cripple me."

Jeff chuckled and said firmly.

"Yes, quite possible and I don't want to break you, that won't be fun for either of us and also i'd feel like shit, if I cost you, your career, from giving in and fucking you like that everytime we fucked. But I think once a week should be enough for the both of us or maybe every other week at times."


	11. Chapter 11

Two hours later Jeff watched Phil sit down gingerly, then leaned forward, placing his arms on the table. Jeff snapped.

"Phillip, I know damned well, that your mother taught you not to put your arms on the table."

Phil pressed his lips together, then forced himself to sit back, shifting his weight around, because now his ass was even more sore and aching. Phil bit his lip, standing it for a few seconds, then went back to his first position. Jeff slipped out of his chair and walked over to him and stood, staring down at him, and finally asked.

"Is your ass hurting that badly, Phil?"

Phil stared at him, and sighed, then said.

"No, Jeff, it doesn't hurt, not truly. Rather it's just really super and throbbing, and it got worse, when I sat back completely. But Jeff, I don't want to eat pizza tonight, let's just go out and drive, until we find a restaurant to eat at and I don't mean a fast food thing."

Jeff stared hard at him, then he said after a few seconds.

"Alright, since you are fully dressed now, the same with me. But first, I have to get something, to make you less terrifying to people."

Jeff walked back into the kitchen, holding a baseball cap in his hands and a blank look on his face, a few minutes later.

"Phillip, I think that you need a new cap, this one is about dead."

Jeff pushed it down on Phil's head, then gently gathered up all of his hair and pull it into a ponytail, that he threaded through the back of the cap. Jeff stared at him, then snorted.

"Well, it'd help if you didn't have that beard of yours. But you look a lot better now. At least you won't make any kids cry, when they see the big bad hairy man, the way you had the last time we was at an actual restaurant."

Phil pulled back instantly, causing Jeff to chuckle and say.

"Well it is the truth, Phil. But at least now, we won't be barred from any restaurant, from how your face looks now. Well at least, until you remove that hat inside, and hopefully the hairtie stays in place, when you take the cap off."

"But we might still be kicked out, when they catch sight of these things, Jeff."

Phil touched his arms.

"And don't forget about your arm, Jeff. As far as the hairtie goes, I'll pretty sure it will stay in place."

Jeff turned and walked over to the sofa and grabbed two zip up hoodies and tossed on at Phil, as he said firmly.

"And that is what these are for, of course."

Phil chuckled and said quietly.

"This is about as dressed up as we normally get."

* * *

A few days later. Phil walked into the Smackdown locker room and quickly found an empty corner, before he heard someone talking, then several people laughed. Phil stiffened, when he realized what it was that had been said, then someone else called to him.

"So tell us, Brooks, who was it that you fucked, during your time off? Because it's obvious you got some great sex a day or two ago, from the look on your face and the way you are walking stiff legged."

Phil kept his gaze on his gym bag, but called over his shoulder.

"It's none of your business, who I am sleeping with."

Phil bit his cheek, since his response made the guys laugh again.

"So it's official, then that you are back with Jeff Hardy."

Phil sighed, then tuned the guys out, a few seconds before he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Phil turned his head, to find Jay standing there, then asked, once he got Phil's attention.

"So how is he, Phil? Since I haven't spoke to him for a while, and Adam hasn't talked to him, since they broke up right before, you know."

Phil said quietly.

"Oh, Jeff is good and we are good as well. But he is planning on returning to TNA again this year."

"That's good, I'll call Adam in a bit and tell him. But you don't have that sad look on your face anymore and I am truly glad everything is smoothed out between you and Jeff. Tell him, that I said hey, when you call him soon enough and oh, don't worry about the guys."

Phil chuckled.

"Yes, I know they have to torment anyone who is having sex lately or in a relationship, simply, because they have had no luck in either area, in their lives recently. So how are you and Denise, I heard about your problems lately."

"Well, it's still rough, but we are trying. I'll leave you alone now."

Phil watched Jay walk back to the other side of the room, before Luke walked up to him finally.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, it was nothing, just wanted to know how his friend was doing, is all."

"Then it's true, what the other guys are saying and said earlier tonight."

Phil said sharply.

"Luke, you should know better than to listen to what the gossip mill is saying, but to answer your burning question. Yes, I am back together with Jeff Hardy and no, it's none of anyone's business, but mine and Jeffs, what exactly we do at home or in our bedroom."

* * *

A week later. Phil blinked slightly, as he opened his eyes, before he tried to move his hand, to wipe at his eyes, before he realized that his hands was tied down, and pulled apart as well, then he realized that his feet was also bound as well at different points of the bed. Phil swallowed, his face slightly burning, feeling a light breeze over his body, making him realize that he was naked as well, then he spotted Jeff kneeling between his legs, studying him silently.

"Oh good, you are finally awake, Phil, and no, I didn't fuck, or do anything to you. One thing I will never do, and that is to take advantange of you in such a position."

Jeff ran his hand up the inside of Phil's right thigh, and added softly.

"That air you feel, is the fan I turned on, nothing more. I'll turn it off and come and warm you up a bit."

Phil shifted, then felt ropes rubbing against his bare, chilled skin, causing him to open his mouth, but Jeff said simply.

"The thing you are feeling, Phil. Well it's just a cargo net and it was there last night, when we went to bed. I just had an extra sheet laying over it. But I am curious, do you have anything to tell me?"

Phil knit his brow, then he remembered what Jay had asked him to pass along to Jeff, causing him to say quietly.

"Jay said hey."

Jeff hid a smirk, as he said.

"I know he did, as he called and told me that himself and also that you talked about us to the other guys in the locker room."

Phil froze, before he said quickly.

"I didn't talk to them, Jeff. But I am sorry..."

Jeff cut him off and asked in a blank voice.

"Sorry for what, Phillip? This I want to hear, what you are sorry for."

Phil bit his lip, watching Jeff's eyes darken slightly, before he prompted him.

"Are you sorry about us being together again, Phillip?"

"No, never, Jeff. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Okay, so you aren't sorry about us dating or fucking again. But you have to be more clearer on what you are sorry for."

Jeff watched him, as he unwrapped a sucker and slipped it into his mouth, watching the nervous look flicker over Phil's face at his actions.

"Oh this is for my enjoyment, Phillip. But since you are refusing to talk, you deserve this."

Jeff pulled him up slightly and gave his bare ass a hard flat handed smack, causing him to yelp, then stammered.

"I'm sorry for not telling you what Jay had said, Jeff."

"Ah, so the truth finally comes out of you, but only after I had to smack your ass hard."

Jeff shifted, then leaned over Phil running his fingers over his bare chest and stomach, watching the nervousness etch on Phil's face, before Jeff undid his his belt and jeans. Phil said quickly, in a slightly pleading voice.

"Please, Jeff. I haven't even had breakfast yet, you fuck me like this, I will pass out afterwards and I don't want to do that"

Jeff chuckled, rolling the sucker around in his mouth as he refastened his pants again, then he removed it and ran it along Phil's lips briefly, before pulled it away and stuck it back in his mouth again, and quickly unfastened the velco straps of the cuffs attached to Phil's wrist and ankles. Phil waited until Jeff had climbed off the bed, then he sat up, rubbing his wrists.

Jeff walked over to the doorway, before he paused and, removing the sucker, he said simply.

"Well I couldn't fuck you anyways, not with your sisters being here and insisting on making us breakfast, but you best be out there in less than ten minutes or I will make sure I will think of a very severe punishment for you later. And trust me, it will be most unpleasant for you."

Phil sighed, when Jeff walked out of the room and shut the door, until it was cracked, then he looked down at the cuffs laying there, seemingly harmless. Phil touched the cuffs that was attached to the net by metal clips, a little more than nervous at what Jeff had planned, since he realized there was no ending to the ways Jeff might choose to fuck him, since the net, he could tell covered the entire bed. Phil bit his lip, before climbing off the bed and walked over to the dresser and quickly pulled on a clean pair of boxers, followed by a t-shirt and jeans, as well as his socks and shoes and walked out of the bedroom, to the kitchen.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later. Phil held his phone down, but typed out a quick text to Jeff, who glanced at him, when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, but ignored it and kept eating. Phil waited then sent him a second one a minute later. Jeff shifted pulling it out of his pocket and held it under the table, as he read it, then slid it back into his pocket.

Phil ate for a couple more minutes and sent him a third text. Jeff sighed when he felt his phone vibrate once more, causing him to drape his arm around his shoulders seamlessly, and hissed into Phil's ear faintly.

"Oh, Phillip, you are on the verge of being not allowed to cum later, when I fuck you hard. Do it again and you will not be allowed to cum anytime today and that's a promise and your final and only warning."

An hour later. Jeff watched as Phil's sisters Chez and Cassie got up. Chez said quickly.

"Well Cassie and I will be leaving now. If we don't come by tomorrow or before you leave again, Phillip. I guess that we will see you when you are home again next week sometime."

Jeff remained silent, as they walked to the stairs, then a minute later. Phil and Jeff heard the front door open and close. Jeff pushed himself up to his feet, then he grabbed Phil's hand, pulling him up to his feet, as he said quietly.

"Come, Phillip. We are alone now. I will lock the front door, but I fully expect you to be waiting in and on our bed, by the time I get to our bedroom."

Phil gave a short nod, causing Jeff to release his hand and walked down the stairs. Phil sighed, but hurried into the bedroom, and pulled his shoes and socks off, just inside the door, then walked over to the bed and sat down in the middle of the bed, close to where the velco cuffs was, as he heard the faint sound of Jeff walking back up the steps, then he barely caught sight of him walking towards the bedroom, with a blank look on his face.

Jeff walked through the door, then closed and locked it behind him and kicked his shoes off, and peeled his socks off, dropping them to the floor and continued across the room, and quickly climbed onto the bed and pushed Phil, onto his back and kissed him hard, before he sat back and studied him silently, then said.

"So now what, Phillip? It's your move. We can't have sex, unless we are both completely naked. But you know what. I don't want to wait, for you to make up your mind."

Jeff quickly stripped naked, then he did the same thing to Phil, and flipped him over on his stomach, before he hissed in his ear.

"This is what you deserve, for your actions earlier. So keep your hands out in front of you, where I can see them, and don't think about pleasuring yourself."

Jeff pulled Phil's hips up slightly and buried himself inside Phil, who gave a strangled gasp of pain mixed with slight pleasure, twisting his fingers around the nets, feeling Jeff slamming into his ass, but knew he wouldn't find pleasure during this hard, quick fuck Jeff wanted, since it was for his pleasure solely. Jeff kept pounding Phil's ass, hearing the slap of bare skin, from his hips and legs hitting Phil's ass, while keeping one arm around the front of his hips, but refusing to touch Phil's cock, then he heard Jeff's deep grunts in his ear, when he came. Phil winced, when Jeff pulled out a few seconds later.

Jeff helped Phil off the bed and into the bathroom, where he gently gathered up all of Phil's hair into a shower cap, as he said firmly.

"Can't have your hair getting wet. I'll clean you up as fast as I can, then I will do to you, what I had planned to, before you chose to bother me, during breakfast. Provided you don't piss me off again anymore today, Phillip."

* * *

Several minutes later. Jeff carefully adjusted the straps and clipped the clips, so that Phil's hands was above his head, before he smirked and asked suddenly.

"So, shall I fuck you in this position, Phillip? But the straps aren't too tight, are they?"

Phil moved his hands, then said.

"No, they are fine, smug, but comfortable and if that's what you want, then it pleases me as well."

Jeff pulled back, as he stared down at Phil. Phil bit his lip, since he saw the bright gleam had vanished instantly from Jeff's eyes, before he said slowly, in a quiet voice.

"You disappoint me, Phillip. I didn't ask you to say that, I wanted your honest opinion."

Phil pressed his lips together, then said simply.

"Well, I do prefer to have my hands free or, since I know that isn't an option, to have them loose and by that I mean where my arms aren't stretched out, like they are now and it's slightly uncomfortable."

Jeff leaned forward and unclipped the snaps, then moved his wrists, and clipped the snaps to a section close to his sides.

"There, is that better, Phillip?"

Phil said softly.

"Yes."

Jeff cut him off and said simply.

"Good, remember I'm doing this, for your pleasure as well as mine, just because your hands are somewhat tied down, doesn't mean anything, since you can just as easy and unhook the cuffs from the net. I know that I have told you, you have no rights in the bedroom, but that only means you have to do whatever and anything I say."

Phil shifted.

"I know and I don't want to be in charge, it's just easier for you to make all of the decisions, I'm used to it. You love for me to enjoy in submitting to you completely, in bed, and it's funny, because I'm not a naturally submissive person. But until I met you, I never knew just how much pleasure I could get from letting someone else be in charge."

Jeff smirked.

"And I had so much pleasure in teaching you, ways to submit to me. But at the same time, you give me as much pleasure, as I give to you."

"I know and I'm sorry and I deserved you doing that to me, a while ago. It was wrong of me to, text you, when we was eating and visiting with my sisters. But speaking of giving you pleasure."

Jeff stared at him, then he smirked, and leaned forward, and quickly freed Phil's wrists from the velco straps, then sat down, leaning slightly against the headboard and stated firmly.

"I am always, all yours, everytime you wish to pleasure me with that smart mouth of yours, Phil. And what a right fine and talented, and very smart mouth you have."

* * *

Phil shifted, rolling over onto his hands and knees, then leaned down closing his mouth around the head of Jeff's obvious erection, savoring the taste of it, as he swirled his tongue into the slit at the tip of Jeff's cock, hearing his deep groans at Phil's actions and the sensation of having his barbell in his tongue rubbing in a massaging fashion along the underside of his cock. Phil started moving his lips up and down sucking hard on Jeff's shaft, barely aware of Jeff's fingers twisting slightly in his hair briefly.

"Oh god Phillip, yes you have a very smart and talented and I might add a very hot mouth, and a searing tongue and reminds me everytime why I wanted you as my pet and pretty little plaything. But stop, enough of sucking my now very hard cock. I think it's time for it to claim your ass fully. But first, we shall play for a few minutes, then I will fuck you."

Jeff pushed Phil back on his back once more, and quickly refastened the straps around his wrist and ankles, in a way his legs was pulled apart and Hands close to his hips.

"Be right back."

Jeff climbed off the bed and snatched up a bathrobe, then left their bedroom, but returned a few minutes later. Phil swallowed, seeing that Jeff had one of those glass dildos in his hands and he could tell it had been in the freezer. Jeff smirked at him, then closed and relocked the bedroom door, before he walked to the bed and climbed on it again and stated.

"Yes, Phillip, it was in the freezer and not going to hurt you, in fact the last time I did it to you, you enjoyed it tremdenously if I do recalled. I won't use it much, just a couple minutes."

Jeff straddled Phil's waist, slowly running it along his ribs, then Jeff slid off him and ran it along his cock, as he dipped it between his legs, Phil was moaning softly, then started squirming, feeling the coldness glding up and down the insides of his thighs, making him tremble, when Jeff stroked the end of it along his cock, making his erection get more and more harder.

"Your friend, here certainly loves the sensation of a ice cold thing stroking him. Let's see, how much your ass enjoys it, I say, I think your ass will love it more."

Jeff pushed it into Phil's ass, making him cry out again and again, when Jeff pushed it inside him, then pulled it out, several times. Finally he started moving it back and forth rapidly, until Phil arched up with a sharp cry.

"Oh god, please Jeff, I don't want to feel that thing anymore. I want to feel you and all of your cock."

Jeff pulled it out and set it down on the nightstand, then he swiftly unfastened the cuffs, before he quickly untied the net and jerked it off the bed and tossed it to the floor, and sat down on the bed again, while saying.

"I think that you shall ride me at least once a week, Phillip and don't be slow about it either. And don't bounce either."

Phil stared at him briefly, then he quickly straddled Jeff's hips and large erection, before baring down onto it, feeling Jeff's hands gripping his hips, supporting him. Phil took a couple deep breaths, then exhaled just as deeply, before he started moving up and down slowly at first, while steadying increasing his motions, hearing Jeff groaning, as he was buried fully inside Phil's ass, each time he came down, and grunted when Phil rose again faster and faster, but in a very superb pleasurable way.

Jeff started stroking Phil cock with his right hand, as he wrapped his arm around his waist, keeping Phil in place as he rode Jeff for all his worth.

"Oh yes, Phillip. Just keep this up. I am yours and my cock is yours as much as your ass belongs to me and my very hard cock that is fucking your ass, oh so perfectly, belongs to you. You can go faster, baby, if you like. But don't bounce."

Phil finally grabbed the headboard, then his body jerked as he came suddenly, with a sharp yelp, coating Jeff's fingers and stomach and hips with his seed, at the same time he felt his walls squeezing Jeff's cock and bringing him as well.

* * *

Several minutes later. Phil whimpered, barely aware of the shower spray hitting him and Jeff, but he was fully aware of Jeff's gentle fingers carefully washing his ass slowly. Phil hissed.

"I hate haring you in so much pain, or maybe not pain, but you are extremely tender down here and I'm a little glad to know that I have been the only one in your ass."

"And you will be the only one to have my ass, my whole life. I don't want anyone else, Jeff, never and that's final."

"Good to know, and just so you know I would beat your ass, for wanting someone else."

Phil stared at him, causing Jeff to chuckle and pat his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that, Phillip. But I would be hurt, if you wanted someone else."


	12. Chapter 12

The next day. Phil trudged out to see, Jeff once again sitting at the kitchen table. Jeff set the pad down, when he caught sight of Phil and said quietly.

"I made you something to eat, Phillip. But there is something important that I want to discuss with you, right now."

Jeff watched Phil sit down, then start eating slowing, for a couple minutes, then picked up the notepad back up, and asked simply.

"So Phillip, I am curious, to know what you might want to have in the house, before I give the contractors the go ahead, this spring, to break ground for the basement. I will design the basement, but the rest of the house, I think that you should be allowed to say how you want it to be laid out, as far as the floor plan goes."

Phil set his fork down and thought for a minute, then said slowly, which he could see that Jeff meant every word he said, and realizing what was wrote down on the notepad.

"Well I wouldn't mind having a dining room, that is in a separate room, but attached to the kitchen."

Phil fell silent, watching Jeff writing, then he caught sight of his face, so Jeff handed the pad, and pen over, as he said.

"Here, it will be easier for you to write down what you want. But the separate dining room is a good idea. And we can have sliding doors, that hides away, and close it up at night."

Several minutes later. Phil handed the notepad back to Jeff, who studied it silently, then looked up at him.

"So you want an attached garage as well as a deck, just off the kitchen?"

Phil bit his lip briefly, then said simply.

"Yes, and maybe have the steps leading down to a underground pool. Since your place gets almost as hot as Chicago does, but there isn't a place in the city for a pool, only the public pools and I don't want to join the other gross people there."

Jeff chuckled.

"Have to agree with you there, there are some people who has to ruin it for everyone else. But I do really like your idea, and I will have sliding doors leading from the basement out to it as well. So it's your choice to how many bedrooms we will have."

Phil clasped his hands together slightly, then said slowly.

"I want four, and an office."

Jeff stared at him for a minute, then finally said.

"Okay, but the office will be downstairs, to give the bedrooms enough space, and one of those will be a strictly gueast bedroom, not a child's bedroom, or we can make it to be three bedrooms, and the forth one double as an office and bedroom. In fact that is a great idea, don't you think?"

Phil closed his eyes, Jeff could see he was thinking, causing him to say softly.

"Look, Phil, we are just jotting down ideas for right now, When we meet with the main contractor, or the foreman, I mean. I set up an appointment with him on February 10th, so if there isn't anything else. I will mail this to him, so he can start on a couple sketches, since he told me, to write out a list of ideas, and he will do at least two or three possible sketches, but even that, they can be altered slightly."

"Okay, Jeff. But the forth bedroom doubling as an office and bedroom is a better idea, over having an office and a forth bedroom, saves space as well, and it can be slightly smaller, since we won't have to need a bathroom next door. But I want the master bedroom to have it's own bathroom, attached to it. But the bathroom for the other two, it can be right across the hallway. And don't forget about the pantry and storage closet for the kitchen."

Jeff chuckled, then smirked and said.

"Gee, Phillip, you are fully of ideas. But all very good ideas, so finish eating. When I finish writing, then I will go to the post office and mail this. But in the mean time you will stay here and finish eating."

* * *

Two hours later. Phil barely managed to wipe the sweat from his eyes, then he heard Jeff's gruff voice, when he tried to inch up towards the headboard, where his wrists was tied down to either side of their bed.

"Oh Phillip, just what do you think you are going?"

Phil swallowed, feeling Jeff slowly running a feather between his thighs, then circled the head of his limp cock, before it stirred slowly at Jeff's ministrens, causing him to chuckle.

"So you enjoying yourself, Phillip?"

Phil said weakly.

"Yes, Jeff. I always do."

Jeff reached up and adjusted the blindfold, as he said firmly.

"Good, I'm pleased to hear that."

Phil gasped suddenly, feeling Jeff grabbing his ankles and pulling him out straight again, then he quickly strapped cuffs around each of his ankles, leaving Phil tied down spread eagle. Phil bit his lip, hearing Jeff's soft chuckle, that belied his intentions, knowing he would be subjected to something akin to sexual torment.

"Oh do I see a little smile, Phillip? You should smile, because in a couple minutes you will be screaming, although, I will make sure that noone will hear your tortured screams, because it's too pleasurable to you."

Phil swallowed, a second before he felt Jeff press his lips against his mouth, then pulled back and gently gagged Phil, at the same time, making sure he could breathe comfortably.

"Do you want me to remove the gag, Phillip? I will if you can't breathe."

Jeff moved it slightly, allowing Phil to softly say.

"No, it's a perfect fit. I mean my screams will be muffled, but it's not affecting my breathing at all."

"Good, now where was I?"

Jeff chuckled again, then Phil heard him messing with something, before hearing him open the top of a bottle. Phil shifted slightly, feeling Jeff slowly pushing something inside his ass, making him realize instantly that it was the string of beads, that came with a mini vibrator. Jeff moved it in and out of his ass twice, then buried it to the handle, before he slid the vibrator into the holder and turned it on, making Phil start jerking and clawing at the chains that the cuffs was attached to, that was strapped around his wrists, in vain, where he couldn't do anything to lessen the mindblowing sensation of the beads bouncing and rolling endlessly deep inside his ass. Phil gave a muffled scream.

"Oh god, Jeff, please, turn it off, turn it off."

Jeff chuckled pressing his hand against Phil's stomach, letting it buzz a few more seconds, then turned it off quickly, and removed it, when he seen Phil's legs trembling, from being tied down and helpless to stop the beads from moving or to remove the vibrator from making the beads massaging the walls of his ass, almost to being painful, before watching Phil gasping for air. Phil whimpered, after Jeff had untied the cloth that he used to gag him with.

"I tried to endure it, but I could only take so much of it, Jeff."

"Oh I know that, Phillip, and you did last much longer this time. So at some point, it will be turned on throughout, until you cum. I have faith that you will get to that point, at some point, even only just once. I think it will be the only time, I will gag you, so that you won't be screaming your head off and having the neighbors call the police on us, for disturbing the peace of the neighborhood."

Phil gave a dry snort, and said weakly after swallowing.

"I don't fucking care what they think and I will be damned, if they interrupt the unbelievably sensations and pleasurable things you are lost in, making me feel and having me cum again and again. But I was a minute or two from my release this time, with that thing buzzing and the beads bouncing deep inside my ass. So give me a few minutes, and you can turn it back on, I think."

"Really?"

Phil gave a weak nod, causing Jeff to chuckle.

"Good, I knew it would just be a matter of training your body, mind and of course and most important, for me to train and get your ass fully acceptable of it arousing you and dragging you through an entire climax, start to finish, with the vibrator making the beads give your ass a deeply personal massage deep inside your ass. Perhaps I should spank you as well, make it more intense."

"Maybe some other time."

Jeff chuckled.

"Alright, I don't want to make it so intense you can't sit down or damage your ass in some way. But I will, one day, spank you while the beads are inside your ass, and the vibrator in the holder and turned on, to see how long it takes for you to cum. I think that you will be on your hands and knees then."

"Oh, I'd rather not know, how long that takes, Jeff."

"Well remember I have the final say on what we do or don't do, Phillip."

"I know and realize that, Jeff. But at the same time, the very thought scares me and no, I wasn't scared of the anal beads, after all I wanted them, becaue it looked interesting enough to try and I was proven right. You can spank me anyway you want, even with the beads in my ass, just as long as the vibrator isn't in the keeper and turned on."

Jeff slipped the blindfold off Phil's face, watching him blinking slightly, and pressed his lips against his mouth, hungrily kissing him, then he scooted back and removed first the beads from Phil's ass. Jeff quickly undid the straps from Phil's ankles, and stroked himself a few times, and pulled Phil's knees up around his waist and buried himself deeply, inside Phil's ass, making him cry out and arch up against Jeff's hips, from the hard thrust. Jeff slowly caressed his outer thigs with light feathery touches with his fingertips, as he started moving inside his ass roughly.

"Jeff, I wish you had removed the things from my wrists."

"Hush, I will be the only one touching you, your hands are just fine where they are, Phillip."

Jeff started nibbling along his neck and shoulders, and over his chest, as he start jerking his hips and driving his cock deeply, to the hilt, with each thrust into Phil's ass. Jeff wrapped his hand around Phil's cock, stroking it deliciously slowly, as he ran his tongue around Phil's nipples, making him start trembling at what Jeff was doing to his body, and being unable to touch him, with his hands still tied above his head, making it much more intense.

"In bed, your body doesn't belong to you, Phillip. That's why I left your wrists tied to the headboard. Or do you have a problem with the fact that you belong wholeheartedly to me?"

"No, never, Jeff."

Phil started squirming and panting, feeling the straps digging into his skin slightly, as he grabbed the straps, to hang onto something, feeling his climax building rapidly and powerfully, as he felt the bed shaking underneath them with each hard thrust from Jeff, as he travelled as deeply as he could in every thrust, until Phil arched up against Jeff, with a shrill cry, when he came all over Jeff's fingers, and coating their stomachs and thighs with his cum, and feeling Jeff pumping his ass full, with his own seed, feeling Jeff collapsing slightly onto his body, pressing him slightly into the mattress under the sheets, they was laying on.

* * *

Ten minutes later. Phil whimpered, from where he was leaning slightly against Jeff and feeling his erection pressed against his ass again. Jeff kissed his neck, then whispered.

"Oh don't worry, he just wants to fuck you again, but this time, your mouth, will suffice, Phillip. If you want to give me back every bit of pleasure that I gave to you a while ago."

Phil glanced back at him, Jeff held onto him, letting him drop down to his knees slowly, then lean forward and wiped the waterspray out of his eyes, as he closed his mouth around Jeff's cock and went to work on the head, and the slit in the center of the head of Jeff's cock, causing him to groan deeply. Jeff gripped the safety bar, grunting as he felt Phil's wet, but hot tongue, searing him at the tip of his cock.

Phil kept swirling his tongue into the slit, and around his head slowly, teasingly rubbing his tongue piercing up and down the underside of his shaft. Jeff twisted his right fingers into Phil's hair, as he said in a loud, but yet oddly quiet voice.

"Oh Phillip, my my, what a fucking dirty mouth you have, and I just love to fuck your mouth, like this."

Jeff started moving his head up and down on his shaft, enjoying the feeling of Phil's tongue rubbing against the underside of his cock for a couple minutes, before he released Phil's hair, and letting him have his way with his cock finally. Phil swallowed twice, then went back to slurping at the head of Jeff's cock, hearing Jeff's groaning get louder, but deeper as well, until he gave a light thrust into Phil's mouth again, as he came inside his mouth and shot cum down his throat, groaning as he felt Phil's mouth working, while he kept swallowing, every drop down, then he gently licked the rest off of Jeff's cock, before leaning back as he swallowed around and looked up at Jeff. Who he seen was watching him with a veiled look in his eyes.

"Open your mouth, Phil. But I want you standing first."

Phil pushed himself up, a little unsteadily, feeling Jeff wrapping both arms around his waist, and jerking him flush up against his body. Jeff pressed his fingertip against Phil's bottom lip, making him part his lips, then Jeff pressed his lips against Phil's lips, kissing him hungrily, allowing his hands to slip around and his fingers probing and playing against and slipping inside Phil's still somewhat tender pucker. Jeff locked one arm around his waist, keeping him in place, so he couldn't do anything, but submit to Jeff's fingers playing with his ass, and fucking his ass slowly.

"Do you like when my fingers are fucking your ass, Phillip?"

"Oh, Jeff. I love it, whenever you chose to claim my ass, in any manner you desire. You made it clear, that I would be punished, if I tried to deny you access to my ass, until I am begging you to fuck my ass hard."

Jeff chuckled, as he removed his fingers, then examined them, glad that there was no blood on his fingers.

* * *

"Yes, I know and you did learn your lesson and glad you still remember, that one day, when you was not in the mood for me to fuck you in the ass, although you didn't have a problem with everything else I did to you, until you refused to let me have your fine ass on my cock, in summer 2006. So you left me with no choice, but to tie you up, in a standing position, in my music studio trailer, and sucked you off, before I feed you and let you have as much to drink, as you wanted. Then made you hot and bothered, before turning the fan on your heated body and leaving you like that for an hour or maybe it was three hours, while I went to the store."

Phil pressed his lips together, then whispered.

"It had felt like I was there allday, with no relief, made worse, by the fan, that you set up, where it turned back and off, hitting my heated skin, just enough to give me chills, but in a sexual way, and made worse, that I had no way to find my relief or to pee for that matter."

Phil snorted, then chuckled softly, and glanced down briefly, then back up at Jeff and said more firmly.

"Everyone knows that we are dating again, but I think they would be quick to call you abusive, because they won't understand what our relationship is like. Sure you do hit me, but never anywhere but my ass and you hit me hard enough for me to feel it, but my skin has never turned colors, even for an instant."

Jeff stared at him and said simply.

"Well I only do it as a sensual way, done in the heat of us fucking to make everything more intense. Although i have smacked your ass a bit harder, to make you talk, but even that your skin is always one color. I have never been abusive towards you. But I know I have tormented you sexually at times, like I did, when I tied you up and turned the fan on you, so it was like a light, and very soft caress against your skin, made to drive you insane from not having any relief, just like what you did to me, by refusing your ass to me."

"And believe me, I learnt my lesson and would never deny you again in that way and I'm sorry that I made you wait, so long."

Jeff shrugged, then cupped his face, while saying.

"I was never mad about that, Phillip, not at all. I knew you just needed some time to truly accept what it meant for us to be back together and I let you take your time, in that area. It was a month, before we actually had sex, when we first started dating, I believe. That one old picture of us together in August 2003, that was the day, we first had sex and I couldn't believe that you still had it and it certainly showed its age. I know that we had broke up, but to me. that year and half was us taking a break, not an official break up, because that is something both people do, just like they decide together to start a relationship. Which I recall, you didn't give me a chance, you screamed at me, that we was over, then you sprinted out tot he parking lot, like a madn man."

"I had no choice, but to run my ass off, it was either that or have you grab me, and turn my ass fiery red and I so didn't want to go through something like that. I endured it enough, in my birth parents home, after getting into fights with my brother Micheal for being stealing shit from me, and I'd confront his fucking ass over it, and he stole ten thousand from me, in 1999 and I really let him have it, in the face and stomach and glad noone called the cops on me, since they knew he deserved it, and never spoke to him since."

Jeff pulled back slightly staring at him, since it was the first time Phil had ever mentioned his former life, before he moved into his true parents's house, and Jeff hadn't wanted to probe and everyone else, he knew, that was friends or family to Phil, all knew well enough, to not mention his past, then he said slowly.

"You have a brother or you did have a brother named Micheal?"

Phil nodded, a question came up in Jeff's eyes.

"No, Jeff. I haven't spoke to him since I know he is aware of where I live, I think, but he has never even made an effort to beg for my forgiveness, nor to repay me. Not that I would accept anything from his ass, either way."

"I'm glad that you told me that, Phillip, and I'm sorry he did that. So your last name is your birth parent's last name?"

Phil gave a slight nod, then Jeff said quickly, as he rubbed his hands over Phil's arms.

"Come on, let's get out and dried off, I can tell that you are freezing, even if you aren't shivering yet."

* * *

Ten minutes later. Phil sighed, feeling Jeff gently untangling his wet long black hair, as they sat on their bed. Phil said suddenly.

"You know, Jeff. I have to say that all of your punishments that I have to suffer through. People will attack you for it, which is why I keep them to myself and even Scott grudgingly agrees with some of them, because he knows well enough that I must've done something to deserve them. But even though they are sometimes cruel and seemingly unfeeling, but you are cruel, but swift enough to make me understand and learn, that my behavior was wrong and uncalled for. And what you do, makes me learn to never do that again and just like when you tied me up, where I stood for a few hours, unable to pleasure myself or to pee, and being tortured by a rotating fan, I had a lot of time to think about my actions and to rehearse the way I would beg for your forgiveness, for my actions."

Jeff chuckled.

"I won't ever beat you, Phillip. But at the same time, I have to make sure your punishment fits the crime you just commited, I only tied you up, like that, to show you what it felt like to be wanting sex, but then being denied my favorite part of your body. I only untied you, after you burst into tears and started pleading in a whining voice, begging me to fuck you. Of course, I made you wait, while I took my time, in locking the bedroom door, then stripping naked, and only then did I untied your hands and gather you up and took you to the bed covered with the various scraps of different colored sheets and a few faux animal fur pelts and made love to you, slowly, as we laid under those pelts and torn sheets."

"But of course you made it even more sensual, by rubbing the speckled one all over my bare skin, as you moved over me. Whatever happened to them?"

Jeff pressed his lips together, a flash of pain in his eyes, causing Phil say quickly.

"Sorry, god. I didn't meant to make you remember that night. But I thought that trailer survived it."

Jeff sighed and said slowly.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it, it just slipped out. I'm just glad you wasn't with me, and was spared having that horrific sight forever etched into your mind."

"I still shouldn't have asked that dumb question. But did anything survive inside the trailer."

"Remember, I had smashed it with my bulldozer a couple years before that, and I had threw a tarp over the hole I caused, and the fire burnt what was inside the trailer, having a gaping hole covered by a tarp, made it that much more easier to access by a raging electrical fire that claimed my housetrailer and life of Jack, the tarp caught first, then the carpet, and of course, the fire ripped through it, when the carpet caught fire. I got there and it was all I could do, to keep the tears in check, seeing the flash of the flames inside my recording studio, knowing that it was burning away a lifetime of memories and destroying the bed and covers of where we had fucked or made love so many times in the back bedroom. That hurt almost as much as knowing that I cost my dog, his life, by locking him in the laundry room, when I went to town."

Jeff paused, then added in a pained voice.

"I only got the melted remaints of the recording machines and melted tapes, and of course the blackened and slightly charred bedframe, nothing remained of the mattress. Which it and the covers and pelts was nothing but heaps of ash on the floor, thankfully the trailer was one of those steel frame things, so it was merely gutted, and everything that could be burnt was nothing was melted or in ashes, if that."

Phil scooted closer and laid his head on Jeff's shoulder, as he said softly.

"We might have lost so many things we had, in both trailers, but we still have those memories in our minds and nothing can take those from us, but now we have a chance to make more memories, with the new house we will have built."


	13. Chapter 13

Jeff stood up, after setting the notepad down and said simply.

"Come on, Phillip."

Jeff led Phil back into their bedroom and shoved him down on the bed, then stood there staring at him, and finally said.

"Close your eyes, Phillip."

Phil swallowed but did as Jeff asked, instantly feeling him tying something silky and soft around his head, making sure his eyes was completely covered, but he didn't cover his nose or mouth. Jeff pulled him up to his feet, then chuckled, as he quickly spun Phil around twice, making him wobble, from being offbalance. Jeff quickly picked him up, so that he wouldn't know where he was.

Phil blinked, when the room finally stopped spinning, then realized that he was standing up, from the feel of things, his hands was tied above his head and that he was still blindfolded by what felt like a silk scarf wrapped smugly around his face.

"Jeff?"

"You are fine, Phillip. Just have you in the shower, checking you over, that's all. Don't worry."

Phil pressed his lips together, getting a soft chuckle from Jeff, who reached out and slowly ran a feather over Phil's body, making him squirm. Jeff chuckled again.

"Did you enjoy that, Phillip?"

Phil swallowed, then whimpered faintly.

"Yes."

"Good to know, but first I want you to drink this"

Phil froze, causing Jeff to chuckle again, then said firmly, as he pressed the glass against his lips.

"Don't worry, it's just fruit juice, rest assured, Phillip."

Phil forced himself to take a drink, then gagged and spat it out again. Jeff laughed.

"Not a big fan of plum and grape juice mixed together, then?"

Phil twisted his face, hearing Jeff laugh again, before he heard him dump the rest out, then hearing the sounds of him rinsing the glass out, and filling it again. Jeff walked back into the shower, and pressed the glass against his mouth again.

"Here, Phillip. It's just water now, I promise. You can rinse out the taste, with the first swallow, and spit it out, but the rest, I want to you drink. I had to do that, to see if you are still the trusting sort, you was, when we first met, you know, the type, who did whatever I had asked, without pause."

Jeff smirked to himself, at the sight of Phil shifting restlessly, from where he was tied up in the shower. Jeff carefully stripped naked as silently as he could, but Phil whimpered, at the metallic sound of him undoing his belt.

"Hush, my dear Phillip, you can eat late lunch, we will go out and it will be on me, I promise, in thirty minutes, perhaps, who knows."

Jeff walked into the shower and slid the door closed behind him, as he ran his hands all over Phil's body, feeling him trembling under his fingertips.

"Time for a little game now."

Phil whimpered again.

"Shush, Phillip."

Jeff turned and quickly turned the shower on, making sure the water was hot, and getting a loud gasp from Phil. Jeff quickly untied his hands and moved him, so that his back was towards the shower spray.

"This is worse, now with you behind me, Jeff. And being soaked from the waterspray, being tied up and blindfolded, and not knowing what you are planning to do to me."

Jeff leaned close, as his hands gripped his hips.

"Oh, but you always enjoy, what I do to you, don't you, Phillip."

"Yes, you know that, without asking me that."

Phil said, slightly glumly, hearing Jeff's soft chuckle at the tone Phil just spoke in, as he felt Jeff's light breathing on his neck and shoulders, while he was grazing his lips along his wet skin, before his hands slipped down and started caressing and fondling his cock and balls. Phil gasped faintly, when he felt Jeff pressing himself fully against his ass.

"Got your attention now, didn't I, Phillip?"

"Yes."

"Good, I love when I know, that you are fully aware of what I am doing, lean against me."

* * *

Phil shifted, before Jeff said softly.

"No, not like that, Phillip. Like this."

Jeff wrapped his left arm around his waist, pulling him back, so that his cock was pushed more into his palm, then asked.

"This feels good, right here, doesn't it?"

Phil bit his lip, before giving a breathy moan, at Jeff's skillful fingers, was stroking his cock and balls firmly, in a circular massaging fashion.

"Oh shit, Jeff. It more than feels good, please don't stop."

Jeff chuckled.

"I love hearing you say that, Phillip. And giving me all the credit, that is rightfully mine, just like all of your pleasure has came out, solely from what I have done to you. But never fear, I have no desire to stop, just yet, where this part of you is concerned. I think this makes every sense that more heightened and that much more sensual, don't you agree?"

Phil said quietly.

"Yes, you always liked it more, when I was helpless and tied up, proving to me again and again, how pleasurable it can and will be, in being tied up and utterly submissive to someone."

Jeff chuckled and gently kissed Phil's neck around from the back to the front, then pressed his lips to his mouth, before he stepped back and reached up and teftly untied Phil's hands, and tossed the cuffs outside of the shower, closing it again he grabbed Phil's hands and pressed them against his cock.

"I want to watch you pleasure yourself, Phillip. Just think of what I was just doing, and that's all there is to it, it only increases our pleasure, in watching the other touching themselves."

Jeff paused, seeing Phil start stroking his cock slowly, then he stepped around, silently, and swiftly untied the wet scarf, wringing it out and hanging it on the top of the shower frame. Phil blinked a couple times, facing that he was only staring at the wall, then he felt Jeff's hands covering his hands, as he moved Phil's hands faster, hearing him groaning.

"Yes, like that, Phillip, you feel what you are doing, you are making those sounds all on your own, with your own hands. Keep going."

Jeff removed his hands, and gripped Phil's hips, as he kissed his shoulders, hearing his groans turning to sharp cries and breathy moaning, as his fingers moved faster, until he gasped loudly, when he came.

"Easy, I have you and won't let you fall, Phillip."

Jeff whispered softly into his ear, as he wrapped his arms securely around his waist, holding him against his body, as Phil's breathing slowly returned to normal. Jeff finally turned Phil around, taking note of his still flushed face, as he stared at him with a sly smirk on his face, then asked.

"Now you see how much pleasure, you can get from touching yourself, don't you, Phillip?"

"Yes, Jeff. I always love when you chose to teach me something new."

Jeff grabbed both of Phil's hands, stopping him from placing his palm against Jeff's cock.

"Not yet, Phillip. Trust me, I can wait, but it's time for us to get out and dried off and dry our hair as well, then head out to find something to eat for lunch. Then we can return and play around for as well as you wish."

Phil thought, then sighed, making his face fall. Jeff stared at him, but put his arm around Phil's shoulders, leading him out of the shower, once he had shut it off, then grabbed one of the oversized towels and quickly rubbed Phil's body dry. Jeff paused and asked suddenly.

"Alright, what is it, Phillip? You wouldn't act like that, unless something was wrong."

Phil sighed again, then said simply.

"I would love to go back to that one hotel, where we had stayed, when we first had sex, so long ago, but with my busy schedule and you rejoining TNA, and them having live shows, that will be impossible now."

Jeff pulled Phil close, then he cradled his face and said firmly.

"Phillip, it's only impossible, if you think it is, and besides that is something I have never heard you use. Do you think that this relationship is hopeless, to even pursue again? I don't want you to tell me, anything but how you truly feel, like I had told you all those years ago, that it's your choice to say yes or no."

Phil stared up at him, then said firmly.

"No, I don't think it's impossible for us to date or have a normal relationship again, but that's not to say, that I don't worry."

Jeff chuckled and kissed him, then said softly.

"I know, but I know that everyone worries about something. But as for you wanting us to spend time up there again, all you have to do, Phillip, and that is to take time off. Or better yet, we can do that, when your contract is up in the middle of next year. I won't lie to you, that is thing between us, it will be harder to keep, but I dare say, that we have went through worse and I believe that we will be fine in the end."

* * *

Six months later. Jeff stood there blinking, a little excited, although the foreman had told him and Phil, that it would be another 6 to 9 months, before the house was fully finished, depending on the weather. But Jeff was thrilled, at the sight of, the basement was already finished and they had recently finished the main floor that week. Since they planned to make sure the house was built, but hold off, on the other things, until the weather turns good again. Phil chuckled, then said softly, in a whisper to Jeff.

"I can't believe how much they have got done. I mean, the frame is just now started, but I don't blame them for wanting to wait on the painting, etc, until next year."

"Yes, at least they cover up the framework, although the house will be a sandstone brick house. But looks so great."

Jeff nudged him, then whispered deep, into his ear.

"Perhaps, I will make our bedroom, into one big playroom."

Phil stared at him and said simply.

"I hope not, but it's an interesting thought."

Jeff looked at him, then smirked, with a slight shake of his head, before saying.

"Well sir, I think that we going to leave, you will keep me updated on everything? I think what has been done so far, is great and can't believe how much has been done. After the ground, was broke maybe two months ago."

"Well, building the basement is a simple thing, once the concrete floor was completely dry, the building of the walls, is pretty easy and I had two of the guys building the walls. The hardest thing, would be, building the actually house. Since you had ordered all of that pink sandstone brick. But with all houses, bricks houses have, to have a timber frame, so what you see, is the outerframe. The house will be built first, before we worry about the inside, once the glass panes of the window and sliding glass doors are installed, the inside shouldn't take no more, than 6 to 8 weeks, maybe 12 at the very most, with the wiring and everything."

* * *

A hour later. Phil sat down on their hotel bed, and removed his shoes, then he heard Jeff's voice calling to him from the bathroom. Phil pushed himself up, and walked over to the dresser, quickly emptied his pockets, before he pulled his socks off as well, then walked into the bathroom. Jeff said firmly.

"Shut the door, lock it and strip, and join me in here."

Jeff stared at him, studying Phil, silently. Then he kissed him softly, before turning and quickly soaping up the washcloth, as he said softly.

"Turn around, I'd rather wash your back first, before I do the front of your body."

Jeff hummed softly to himself, as he firmly scrubbed at Phil's body, hearing him whimper softly. Jeff said softly.

"I know you are pretty beat up, Phillip, but I am glad that in less than a year, you will have time off, from the hectic schedule to rest and heal up."

"Yes, that will be one good thing. Do you want me to turn around yet?"

Jeff sighed, then carefully walked around, to where he was facing Phil. Jeff stared at him, before he closed his eyes, allowing Jeff to gently wash his face, then slowly work his way down, to his feet, feeling Phil grab his shoulder to balance himself, as Jeff swiped the cloth across the bottom of his left foot, before doing the same to his right one, then he straightened up finally, and turned Phil around, so that the waterspray rinsed all, of the soap off his body.

Jeff set the washcloth down, and moved Phil, where he was out of the waterspray, then said.

"Well it's your turn, to wash me now, Phillip."

Ten minutes later. Jeff chuckled and stepped forward, as he reached around Phil and turned the water off, when he was certain that they had rinsed every drop of soap off their skin, or out of their hair. Jeff helped him out of the tub, then promptly grabbed one of the fluffy towels, and deftly, but throughly dried Phil's body off.

"I'm done now, here, it's your turn."

Jeff closed his eyes, as he strifled a chuckle, feeling Phil's unhurried, but firm way of drying Jeff off and his short hair.

"I still can't believe that you had cut your hair, Jeff."

Jeff shrugged, then ran a single finger along Phil's lower pierced lip, before kissing him softly, and chuckled.

"Yes, I know. A year ago, we both had long hair, now you barely have any hair and my hair is much shorter. But you will grow your hair back out?"

"I won't grow it long again, but I will grow it out more than what it is now. I promise."

"Good. But it did look horrible, what you went through at Over the Limit, this year. I mean, since it looked like Rey was hacking and ripping at my poor Phillip's innocent hair."

Phil chuckled.

"I know and I still have that scar, from it. Although I didn't know that I had hit the security wall, that hard, to cause me to have a scar. We had been given 22minutes for the match, but it was cut down to 17 minutes, then 12, by the time the script was final, and we had to work a short match, although we ran through the match, when we had 17 minutes. But I think it still turned out great, despite losing those extra minutes. So we had to rush through the whole haircutting thing and I'm sure it looked bad. The 12 minute limit, is why we went to the handcuff haircut, otherwise I would've been completely bald, I believe. So I had some pride left on my head afterwards."

Jeff chuckled, then put his arm around his shoulders and led him over to the door and unlocked it, before leading him out to the rest of their hotel room. Jeff paused and said suddenly.

"I know what we should do."

Jeff glanced at him, then chuckled and said.

"No, it doesn't involve sex, rather it involves us going out to eat somewhere, here in the city, than perhaps we will come back and fuck."

Phil sighed, causing Jeff to arch his left eyebrow.

"Or do you just want me to claim your ass, here and now, Phillip? I can do that, if that's what you really want me to. But I was just thinking it would be nice to go out and eat, after all. We had jsut took a shower and scrubbed ourselves clean."

"Oh, no, going out for dinner is fine, I was just thinking, is all."

"About what?"

Phil glanced up at him, Jeff snorted, and said firmly.

"Phillip, don't think about work, until you are on that next flight, heading to the next show and that's final. When you have time off, I want your sole attention, focused squarely on me, is that understood? Tomorrow we will be heading back, to Chicago. Which only long enough for you, to gather your things up and leave immediately for the airport again. So tonight, is our only time together."

Phil nodded. Jeff walked quickly to the dresser, and pulled on some clean clothes, and slid his phone back into his back pocket, then his wallet into the second pocket and clipped the wallet chain to his belt loop and grabbed up the room key, then turned and looked at Phil. Making him do the same, then Jeff placed his arm around his shoulders, leading him out of their room.

* * *

Two hours later. Phil laid down on their hotel bed, with a wearily sigh, then he suddenly felt Jeff quickly untying his shoes and removing his shoes and socks, before he rolled him over, so that he was staring down at him. Phil pressed his lips together slightly, before Jeff kissed him softly, then quickly undid Phil's pants and swiftly tugged them down his legs, before sliding them over his ankles and setting them down on the floor.

Jeff abruptly sat up and pulled his shoes and socks off, then he turned around and helped Phil sit up, so that he could remove the shirt that, Phil was wearing as well. Jeff dropped it onto the floor, then stripped naked. Phil swallowed, even though Jeff had let him keep his boxers on.

"It's late and I'm tired, Phil. You know that I rarely sleep with clothes on."

Phil chuckled nervously, watching as Jeff climbed off the bed, and gathered their pants up and removed everything from their pants pockets and set the stuff on the top of the dresser, before letting the pants fall back to the floor, once Jeff had decided to pull on a pair of sweats, as he looked at Phil.

"There, does this make you feel better, Phillip?"

"Jeff, I only acted like that, because ever since, we have got back together, you normally do sleep in your boxers, even after we had sex."

Jeff sighed, as he drew the covers back, letting Phil climb under them, then Jeff climbed into bed beside him, and pulled them up around their bodies, while saying.

"I know, but that was just a habit, I got into. My stripping naked, was just me trying to break myself of the habit, but I guess it's not such a bad habit, so I guess I will keep doing it, I don't wish to make you uncomfortable. But I am sorry about disappointing you. I know you was kinda looking forward to us having sex tonight."

Phil sighed, and curled up against Jeff, then said softly.

"Oh, no it's not a disappointment, Jeff. I am tired myself. But I think it was a great day, for us to be there for a few hours, to watch them working, on building the wood frame for our house, that hopefully, will be completely ready to move in, come next spring."

Jeff chuckled and kissed Phil, then said simply.

"Well we did have sex last night, but you won't get or feel any hard wood, until next week, and you will come then, as you did last night."

Phil stared at him, his mouth open. Jeff laughed, and said softly.

"Oh relax, Phillip. I am just teasing you, from what you had said, I mean using the words wood and come, even though I know you didn't mean them in a sexual manner. But yes, our house is looking great, and glad the foreman, told me, to hold off, on ordering the light fixtures, and the tiles, etc, until the week, before they will be needing them. But the windows, etc was already picked out, just not yet ordered. I had went with him to, the local IKEA store, and picked out, just what I wanted and everything was put on layover, at the store, until it is required, then the supplies will leave their main warehouse, and go to the store, before being loaded onto their delivery truck and arrive at the build site."

Phil glanced up at him, and asked.

"Did you select any of the appliances and everything else, Jeff?"

"Oh no, not yet, Phillip. I did check out a few of those stores and at IKEA, but they all told me, that it's better to wait until they are in the final day or so, of finishing the inside of the house, which by that time, the plumbing will be set up, before they run all of the electrical wires, and then the electrical company has to come out and approve it and hook up the outside breaker box, etc. Besides, I would rather, not rely on the store to deliver the applicances. I have a truck that can haul it, but you will have to help me, getting it off the truck. The stove, sure that will be delivered and be sitting for a day, until they can remove it from the crate, and hook it up to the breakerbox, inside the house, and the same with the dishwasher, it needs to be hooked to the plumbing and electrial line. But the fridge. I don't need help, plugging that in."

Phil chuckled. Jeff stared down at him, then moved him on on his back.

"My, you are full of it, aren't you, Phil. Do I have to fuck you hard, to get the chuckles out of you, and help you fall asleep?"

Phil stared at him, but he seen that Jeff's eyes was dancing, with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"You can fuck me, anyway you wish, jeff."

"Oh, you know that I already do that, Phillip. But do try and relax and try to fall asleep."

Jeff pulled him close, feeling Phil snuggle closer to him, laying his face down against his shoulder and neck. Jeff gently tapped his fingers against his back, watching Phil finally fall asleep in his arms. Jeff pressed his lips to his forehead, and closed his eyes as well, letting sleep claim him also.


	14. Chapter 14

Two hours later. Phil's eyes fluttered open, then closed briefly, before he opened his eyes again and realized what had woke him up, then he grimaced slightly, feeling Jeff brushing his hair as gently as he could.

"I'm glad to see that you are finally awake, Phillip."

Phil glanced at him, the best he could. Jeff stopped, then asked softly.

"Am I hurting you, Phil?"

"Oh no, Jeff. But I am just surprised at what you are doing, that's all. Since I don't think you have ever brushed my hair before."

Jeff chuckled.

"I could stop, if you want me to. But I know that having long hair is a bitch and I don't miss having long hair for that reason. However your hair is tangled slightly and looks like you haven't brushed it thoroughly, for a while."

Phil pressed his face into the pillow, snorting, in the process

"Phillip, if something is amusing, it's be nice, if you would just inform me of what I made you laugh"

"Oh, it's nothing, Jeff. But the tangles was from my hair being messed up, due to us having sex again."

Jeff arched his right eyebrow, studying Phil, who was looking up at him again, then Jeff reached down and touched Phil's right cheek, while saying.

"I do love you having sex tousled hair, Phil. But the tangles have to go, before they get worse, and you might end to have your hair dyed again, since your hair is brown, underneath."

Phil thought about Jeff's words, as he laid there, on his arms, that was crossed under his collarbone, before he accidentally spoke out-loud.

"What happened to us, Jeff?"

Phil felt Jeff's hands go still immediately, causing him to realize what he uttered, then he glanced up at Jeff, whose forehead was wrinkled, as he stared at Phil, before he finally said slowly.

"I can tell that you didn't mean to voice that thought, Phil. But to answer that question anyways, I will say this. Phil, when we first fell in love, we was young and rash, without a thought to the future and when you dumped me. Well to put it this way, it had to happen because the lessons that life wanted to teach us, slapped us hard in the face so much, that we was literally unprepared for it. I know that the reason given for us breaking up, was due to me getting suspended again. But we would've broke up regardless of, if I got suspended or not. You remember the weeks leading up to you dumping me, don't you?"

Phil froze slightly, then sighed heavily and rubbed his hands over his face and blew out a ragged breath, before saying.

"Yes, Jeff. I remember, although I do try to forget most of our fights, and always pegged them off on, us being wiped out from the hectic schedule, we was working under and it was getting more stressful, the closer we got to WrestleMania again."

Jeff shifted, as he leaned over and set the hairbrush down on the nightstand, then said softly.

"That was one of our worst fights, or the second worst one, that weekend, prior to when I got suspended and that was the first time you told me, that you hated me."

"I never said that, Jeff."

Jeff chuckled, then pulled Phil up into a sitting position.

"Oh, I know you didn't say it verbally or anything, Phil. But it was on your face anyways and the main reason, I chose to crash in my brother's motel room that night. Since both of us needed the time to cool off, but of course that fight was only a precursor to everything blowing up in our faces, since the very next day, I got suspended and we never had a chance to talk it out. But the time we had apart, well it was much too long, of a cool off period that I was planning on. However the year and half that we was apart, I truly think it was good for us. Although I don't have to tell you that, what we have now, isn't what we had before, because we'll never have that again. Like all of those old pictures and we reliving those memories, they are in the past and I would rather live in the here and now, and not in the past. I love you, Phil and I know you love me, and that, honestly is all that matters. So let the past go, Phillip. Let it live now only in our memories and those pictures."

Phil sighed, Jeff pulled him close, while whispering.

"See, this is real. We are real, this life is real. Or do I have to tie you up and teach you, just how real our second relationship and chance is?"

Phil chuckled, feeling Jeff brushing his hair out of his face gently, then kissed him suddenly.

"It's almost gone, but perhaps, I am in dire need of a further lesson from your very skilled and brilliantly talented hands and mouth."

Jeff laughed.

"Oh you are pushing it, Phil. Keep it up and you will end up tied upside down and a couple red marks on your ass, then being fucked hard, to make you mind your manners."

Phil shifted on Jeff's lap, purposely grinding his ass into Jeff's groin, causing him to suck in a breath and whisper deep into his ear.

"I'm warning you, Phil. Don't tempt me, and don't forget that you only have a pair of paper-thin boxers on. So watch it."

Phil moved his hands around giving Jeff's cock a light squeeze through his boxers. Jeff grunted, then Phil found himself on his back, with Jeff straddling him, pinning his wrists down to the bed, and having his legs pinned down by Jeff's knees, before he leaned down into Phil's face.

"Phil. right now I am more in a mood to punish you, not fuck you, and you know just how creative I can get, whenever I have punished you. Now is that what you want me to do to you? Misbehave once more, well, it's best that you don't misbehave again for the rest of the afternoon, or you won't be able to get anything to eat, for the rest of the day, because you will be tied to this bed for the reminder of the day, with a fan on you, in a way, that you will be tortured by it and forced to listen to a audio tape, of when I recorded, what you sound like during us having sex."

Phil gave him a strange look. Jeff released Phil, then leaned over and opened the drawer of the nightstand, before pulling out a tape player, that had headphones attached to it. Jeff quickly placed them on his head, and hit play, before a look of sheer horror spread over Phil's face. Jeff chuckled and stopped the tape.

"When the hell did you make that tape, Jeff?"

Jeff chuckled again, then said simply.

"In 2006, about a month, before you was called up to the ECW brand, Phil. I actually found it, when we was packing things up, to move from the apartment to your new house, and trust me, I was shocked at what was on it. I only rediscovered it about twenty minutes ago, when I was eating and going through some of the things in a box, we hadn't unpacked yet, so I listened to it, and that look you had on your face, is pretty much how I'm sure I looked, when I heard the contents of the tape. I found a lot of some more new but old pictures, of days and events that I had forgotten about. I will show them to you later on. Right now, it's time for you to get something to eat, Phil. But do you want to go out to eat for dinner, tonight or order in?"

Phil's face was still slightly pale, but he finally managed to say.

"Let's go out to eat somewhere, since we haven't went out for a few weeks, Plus, we do have to head to the airport tomorrow, where we'd part, since I'll have to fly to the next city, and you'd be going back home to my place in Chicago, so I want tonight to be special."

Jeff placed the tape player back inside the drawer, then kissed Phil softly, while saying quietly.

"Relax, Phillip. If I want you to listen to that tape entirely. I'd rather it be playing, without the headphones plugged in, that way both of us can enjoy it."

Phil pressed his lips together, despite his hair covering his ears. Jeff pulled his hair off his ears, and chuckled, seeing that the tips of them was red, before he asked, bemusedly.

"Am I embarrassing you, Phil?"

"I don't know, I mean no, not at all, Jeff."

Jeff laughed and kissed him again, before he sighed and stared at him, and stated softly.

"That weekend, before we had that fight. I was going to propose to you that Sunday. I had meant to do it on Saturday night, but changed my mind, and now I know why I elected not to propose."

"Seriously?"

Jeff nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me that before, Jeff?"

Jeff shurgged, then finally said after a pause.

"Because, it didn't really matter, in the end. That and I don't have the ring anymore, anyways."

Phil stared at him, before Jeff said sadly.

"There was not much left of the bed-frame, where we fucked or made love, except for the metal charred frame and scraps of the mattress, and half of the floor was missing in the bedroom. I had sat it on the dresser, which there was nothing left of the dresser that I ever found. You saw the what it looked like, before it was cleared away. I even searched afterwards. My guess is that the box melted around the ring, making it impossible to find."

"I wish you had told me, Jeff."

"It doesn't matter, Phillip. There was no point in telling you, and it wasn't the right time to propose then, anyways. Since like I said earlier, you breaking up with me, was more because the way, we loved each other, well it wasn't working anymore, but we was stupid and refused to realize or acknowledge it, that we had to change the way we loved each other and we was equaling unwilling, to do so and it almost cost us everything, and did cost us, nearly two years of not loving each other."

Phil shook his head, Jeff chuckled, then reached out and cupped his face, while saying firmly.

"Don't shake your head at me, Phillip. You know what I just said, is the truth. We was young and rash, when we fell in love, and love does change, especially the older, a couple becomes. Besides we was little more than kids, at the time."

Phil bit his lip, shifting restlessly. Jeff pulled him close, while whispering.

"Alright, speak and tell me, what's on your mind. I can tell that something is, bothering you, Phillip."

"It's not important"

Jeff chuckled.

"Of course it is, Phil. Now what is it?"

Phil pressed his lips together tightly. Jeff chuckled again, before he whispered into Phil's ear, letting his hot breath tickle his skin.

"Come on, what's wrong, Philly? Or do I have to force it out of you, in a most horrid way?"

Phil inhaled, before he felt Jeff kissing the curve of his neck and top of his left shoulder very lightly, letting his stubble scratch along his skin, making him shiver. Jeff spoke in a soft voice, barely audible.

"Tell me, I command you, my sweet Phillip."

Phil started to answer, but gave a soft gasp, when Jeff slipped his hand inside his boxers and stroked his cock slowly, with his index finger, flicking his fingertip against the slit of his cock.

"Speak, Phillip. Remember, I am still in a punishing mood and I have numerous ways, of how I can punish you. And not speaking, is very punishable."

Phil swallowed, trying again. Jeff's fingers squeezed his cock, at the same second, making him moan, then whine.

"You're not being fair."

Jeff laughed.

"Who said anything about love being fair, for that matter, when have I ever played fair. All's fair in love and war, especially, where sex games are concerned, Phillip."

Phil yelped, despite Jeff's eyes twinkling and he started stroking Phil's cock, when he opened his mouth again. Phil stumbled over his words, managing to force out.

"Oh..just...fuck..me..please!"

Phil swallowed, and said, more normally.

"That's what's bothering me, well that, and your devious hands."

Jeff laughed uncontrollably for a few seconds, then pushed Phil flat and jerked his boxers off, before stating simply.

"Oh so you can talk at last. Just a minute."

Phil cried out, in frustration, watching Jeff climb off the bed, then hurry to the door and closed, then locked it, before he returned.

"No need to fret, Phillip. I will gladly fuck you all night, until both of us are ready to collapse. But we have an hour, then we have to wash ourselves and get ready to go out and find somewhere to eat."

Jeff climbed on the bed again, then sat there, watching Phil, as he kneeled beside him, before he reached down and ran his fingers slowly over Phil's lips, down his neck, across his chest and stomach, where his hand went still just below his naval. Jeff tapped his fingers against the patch of skin, right above his cock, then he leaned down and kissed his way down Phil's body, following the exact path, that his fingers had took.

Jeff leaned back, stopping, just above his cock. Phil whimpered.

"Please sir, don't punish me, I told you want you wanted to hear."

Jeff stared at him, then said firmly.

"Phil, this isn't punishment, but it will be, if you say that again. There is a time and place for it and now isn't not that time, nor is the place. Remember, I told you that we have an hour to have fun, and sex. I'm just trying to decide, what to start with, nothing more. By that I mean, if I want to bring out a few toys or hold off on them, and just amuse myself, with your body at first, and fuck you, then go for the toys and make it, that much more intense, during sex."

Phil stared at him, then abruptly rolled over and gave a sharp yelp, when his ass smarted instantly, when he felt and heard the hard smack of Jeff's flat palm against his ass, as he growled furiously.

"Phillip, I didn't fucking tell you to roll over, now you have five seconds to turn back over or so help me."

Phil immediately obeyed him, seeing that Jeff's eyes was hard and slightly blazing with anger.

"For that stunt, I am debating on, if you are in need of actual punishment, I mean, since you have disobeyed me twice in less than an hour now, So you are on very thin ice, at the moment, Phillip."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean, for it to seem, like I was trying to disobey you, because that wasn't my intention, Jeff. I was just offering you, my ass, to fuck, or very least, to touch. Since sometimes you want me on my stomach to run your hands over my back and ass."

Jeff's eyes softened ever-so-slightly, Phil noticed, while he was explaining his actions. Jeff slid off the bed, and walked over to the closet, then opened it, leaned down and grabbed the box off the floor, before closing it again. Jeff returned and set the box on the nightstand, before opening it briefly, grabbing a pair of handcuffs out of the box. Jeff swiftly snapped them onto Phil's wrists, before he quickly hooked them to the headboard, ignoring the nervous look on Phil's face.

"Have I ever hurt you, during sex, Phil? When I had you tied up, in the past?"

"No, that's not my concern, Jeff. My sole concern, is that those are the metal handcuffs and they are uncomfortable, almost painful to have on, during sex."

Jeff stared down at him, then adjusted them slightly, testing the snugness of them, before he scooted back down the bed and pulled Phil out straight, so that his arms was stretched above his head.

"Stay in that position, Phil. Or I will tie one of your feet down, to ensure you can't move."

Jeff grabbed up two of the silk scarves, before he removed one cuff and wrapped the scarf around the metal, and snapped it back over Phil's wrist, then he repeated his actions for the second cuff.

"How's that, Phil. Will it cut into your skin now?"

Phil moved his hands slightly, before saying.

"I don't think so, but I won't know for certain, until after I'm uncuffed. Since I am in the dark of what you are planning to do to me. But I know it was be intense and mind blowing awesome."

Jeff snorted.

"Well I don't know about the mind blowing thing, I don't think that's truly possible. But the other things. Oh yes, it will be very intense and you will scream and jerk around. But first things first."

Jeff grabbed the pair of black scarves, placed them together, then he swiftly tied them firmly around Phil's face, wrapping the ends around his eyes twice.

"Please, don't hurt me. I'm not saying that you will. But I always get slightly nervous about not being able to see. Although you have your reasons for it, Jeff."

"My main reason is to get you to trust me, Phillip. Thinking that I won't hurt you and knowing that I don't hurt you, are two different things. I haven't blindfolded you enough for you to reach the knowing part yet."

Jeff leaned back, then grabbed the bottle of lube and popped the lid, hearing a breathy sound from Phil, but he ignored it, as he bought his hand up and blew a couple warm breaths on the lube, he had squirted onto his finger. Jeff abruptly slipped his finger inside Phil's ass, making him gasp, at the sudden and unexpected intrusion, of Jeff's fingers probing inside his ass. Which he could tell, his ass was still slightly sore.

"I know you are somewhat sore down here, Phillip, and for that reason. I'm leaning against, giving you a good ride. But I plan to fuck you with other things, that are smaller and easier on you. After all, I do want you to be able to sit down properly later tonight."

Jeff paused, then leaned down and kissed him softly. Phil felt the bed move, then Jeff's voice came, from near his hands.

"Now I have to go and get something, so be a good boy and stay put. I promise you will enjoy what comes next."

"Jeff, I can't go anywhere, because of these."

Phil raised his hands briefly, before letting them fall back to the sheets, then he heard Jeff's soft chuckle.

"Of course, Phillip Why else would you be tied up, just remember, do not move an inch or I will know and will punish you according, for moving."

Ten minutes later. Phil felt Jeff flip him over onto his stomach, before he was suddenly aware of Jeff running what felt like an ice cold isicile down his back and between his legs, then slipping it in between his asscheeks, making him gasp loudly. Jeff chuckled and without warning plunged the frozen glass dildo inside Phil's ass, getting a half yell of surprise and shock from Phil.

"So tell me, Phillip. What I just did, did it hurt you?"

Phil struggled to control his breathing, while forcing out.

"N..no, I mean, no, it doesn't hurt, nor did it hurt when you did that. I just wasn't expecting to go from a warm finger to having a ice cold toy rammed into my ass. But I'll admit, it's a delicious surprise and I don't want you to stop."

Jeff laughed, and moved his hands faster, until Phil was writhing around and groaning, while pushing his ass against his hands.

"I love hearing that you are enjoying what I'm doing to your ass and I know you will love this even more."

Jeff adjusted his grip on the glass dildo, keeping on hand wrapped around it and moving it at the same pace, in and out of Phil's ass, while he grabbed a little feather duster and started moving it ever so slowly over Phil's ass, up and down the backs of his thighs, and brushing it lightly between his asscheeks, watching as Phil shifted more and more, until he was resting on his side.

"Oh, do you have something that, you are requiring my mouth with, Phillip?"

"Please."

Phil whimpered, feeling his forgotten cock throbbing, in response of what Jeff was doing to his ass.

"Please what, Phil? I can't read your mind."

"I want to cum."

"I know you do, baby, but you have to tell me, just how you want me to make that happen."

Jeff's hand slowed, letting Phil feel the little ridges on the rapidly warming dildo, that he kept fucking him with. Jeff ran the duster between Phil's thighs, encircling his cock slowly, getting a whine from Phil.

"Come on, tell me, Phillip. Do you want to cum, with what I'm currently doing to you, or do you want me to do something else, to your so hardened cock?"

Phil swallowed, panting, before he caught his breath long enough to gasp out.

"Oh shit, Jeff. I want you to fuck me and I me, with your mouth, as well as what you are doing with that dildo. I don't want to cum anywhere but your mouth."

"Maybe I don't want to taste your shit, Phillip, anymore today."

Phil jerked, with a pleading whimper.

"But I never said that I wouldn't, and besides you are being a very good boy, in telling me, just exactly what you want me to do to you."

Jeff's hand went still long enough to push Phil on his back, then grasped the dildo again, once more moving it steadily into Phil's ass. Jeff shifted, then settled himself between Phil's legs and licked up and down the length of Phil's cock, before sealing his mouth around the head of his cock, sucking hungrily on his, and slurping at the tip of it. Phil cried out, knowing he would last more than a couple minutes longer from the swift motions of feeling Jeff's warm and wet tongue mercilessly lashing against his cock, and swirling repeatedly into the slit, in perfect time with Jeff's hand thrusting the dildo in and out of his ass.

Phil's body shuddered, when his climax hit it's peak, then spilled over him, causing him to give a shrill yell, as he came hard inside Jeff's mouth and shot his cum down his throat. Phil squeezed his eyes closed, gasping for air, barely aware of Jeff's swallowing every bit down, before he whimpered, from his cock, being extremely sensitive to touch, when Jeff gently licked his cock clean of any reminding cum.

Phil coughed, before he blinked his eyes open, realizing that he was looking up into Jeff's slightly worried face. Phil coughed again.

"Well I know you are still alive, and that's good to know or it's awesome. But here, you need to drink this, Phillip."

Jeff set the glass of water down, then helped him into a sitting position.

"You kind of fainted, when I removed the dildo from your ass a couple minutes ago. I'm been fanning you for a while now and staying beside you, until I knew you would come around or I mean wake up again."

"I didn't mean to scare you, by fainting, Jeff."

"No talking, you need to drink this."

Jeff pressed the rim of the glass against his lips, hearing the clink of his lip ring hitting the side of the glass, as Phil took several sips of water, then finally a couple drinks and swallowed the.

"All of it, Phil. I don't care if you drink it slowly, in fact, you have to drink it slowly, that way you are helping rehydrate yourself again. I hate to take you to the hospital and explain that to the damned ER doctor on call."

Phil snorted, before managing to say.

"Yes, I understand and I rather stay here, over embarrassing both of us, like that, Jeff. Here help me up to my feet, so we can go get cleaned up, the faster we do, the faster, our hair will dry."


	15. Chapter 15

Two hours later. Jeff stared at Phil, before he chuckled and said simply.

"I can't say that this is surprising, Phil. But when you said that you wanted to eat out, I honestly thought you had something more in mind, not eating at a pizza joint, and a hole in the wall place at that."

Phil snorted.

"We are out of the hotel and eating at a diner, that offers more than just pizza. But you know this is one of the best pizzerias that I know of, in Fayetteville, North Carolina."

Jeff chuckled again and covered Phil's hand briefly.

"I know, Phil. I'm just teasing. But I'm glad that you aren't complaining about this."

Jeff touched the beer bottle, then picked at the label. Phil watched him, then reached over and placed his fingers over Jeff's hand briefly, while saying slowly.

"I don't like it, not one bit. Because it's a slippery slope, but you know well enough and so do I, that you didn't have a problem with drinking, surprisingly enough. But after we pay the bill. we can walk around for a bit, before we head back to the house, for actual sleep. I'd rather you not be drinking, at all."

Jeff's eyes dropped to the table, as he picked at the label even more, at Phil's calm words, then mumbled.

"I have to go, I'll be right back."

Phil watched Jeff quickly head off towards the restrooms.

Five minutes later. Jeff sat down, narrowed his eyes slightly at the glass of what looked like a fountian pop, was sitting in the place of his beer.

"What is this?"

Jeff asked, tapping the glass slowly.

"It's just regular pepsi, nothing more. I know that you ordered what you did, to help with the greaseness of the pizza, but you can do that will pop or something else, anything but booze. Please don't get angry at my overstepping my limits on this, Jeff."

"I'm not, or I mean I won't. But you didn't have to waste people's time in doing that, I mean since we are nearly finished and I wasn't even half way done with the beer and I wanted it, to help me sleep more than anything, and by that I mean I would've crashed as soon as my head hits the pillow. But as you know pop has caffeine in it and I won't drink it, this late for that reason."

Phil bit his lip briefly, then said softly.

"I only got it for you, because I want you to stay awake for a while longer, Jeff. Not to mention that I saw a video store nearby."

"Phil, the hotel room doesn't have a dvd player or anything, so that ends that idea. But if you want to watch a movie, then we can order one, on the ppv thing through the hotel tv thing."

Phil pressed his lips together, then said in a quiet voice, as he leaned close to him.

"Jeff, you do realize that I didn't mean an actual movie, right?"

Jeff stared at him briefly, before a smirk spread over his face, while arching his eyebrow.

"Why didn't you just make that clear from the outset, Phillip? Of course, we can go there, if you want to explore the store for other 'videos'."

Phil snorted, at Jeff's emphasizing the word videos.

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Phil started slightly but quickly relaxed, when he felt Jeff slip his hand into his palm, while they walked to his car.

"We are a couple, after all, Phillip, and couples do hold hands."

"Oh, I know they do. But sometimes this still feels like a dream, that I haven't woke up from yet. Since I'm still surprised that you chose to take me back after everything that has happened between us."

"Phil, I love you and there is no reason, for me to say anything more than that."

Phil bit his lip, lowering his eyes to the table briefly, before he felt Jeff raise his face, up to meet his steady gaze. Phil thinned his lips, before mumbling.

"I think I just want to head back to the hotel room now, Jeff."

Jeff chuckled, then brushed his thumb against Phil's lips, before he said firmly.

"Oh, no, you don't, Phil. You want to check that store out, so that is exactly what we will do, and only then, will we go back to our hotel room, for sleep. After all, that's why you choose to order this for me."

Jeff held up the glass of pop, before he made a slight show of taking a big drink, then swallowed and smirked at Phil.

"Come on, Phillip. Time to go."

An hour later. Phil sighed heavily, before he slowly walked his fingertips over Jeff's bare chest, then he heard him chuckle deep in his chest, and wrapped his left arm firmly around Phil's shoulders, hugging him close to his side, causing Phil to lay his head against his shoulder and chest.

"That's right, Phil. I love feeling and seeing when you snuggle yourself tightly against my side. Because you are mine and noone else's, as it will remain that way for the rest of our lives."

Jeff turned his walk-man off and set it, along with his headphones to the side and wrapped his right arm tightly around Phil's body, holding him even closer to his side, before he slowly ran his fingertips up and down Phil's back, feeling him trembling slightly at Jeff's gentle actions.

"Relax, Phillip. I'll stop touching you, if it's making you react, in such a way. I mean, because there was a time, when I could touch you anytime, I wished, without you considering it to be sexual."

"I know that, Jeff and I don't consider you touching my back, to be that. I'm just, thinking too hard, I guess and I don't know how to bring it up."

"Phillip, just spit it out and tell me, what it is. You can tell me anything, I promise. There isn't much that you can say, that will shock me, believe me."

"Would you ever propose to me? I know you said that you was seriously considering it, so much that you bought a me, but never went through with it."

Jeff stared at him briefly, then gently played with the locks of Phil's hair, that was hanging in his face, then he kissed Phil softly, sighed and said.

"Phil, to be honest, I can't give you an honest answer to that question. I mean, because neither one of us, knows what the future holds. Besides, I prefer not to be thinking about such serious things and remember, we was together for nearly five years, before I nearly asked you to marry me, remember. I had bought the ring a week, before the Royal Rumble that year, but didn't pick it up, until Valentine's day. I thought about doing it then, but I didn't have a chance to do so, then a few days afterwards, I knew I was fucked when I saw the drug testers and just knew that my name was selected. But I didn't wish to break up with you, inspite of us fighting at times, hell, any couple fights every so often. But I thought we could overcome it, but now thinking about it. That was wishful thinking on my part, and refusing to believe that our relationship was doomed, and ignoring all of the obvious signs pointing to that conclusion."

Jeff sighed, then added softly.

"I never told you this before, but I will always regret, how deeply I had hurt you, that wasn't my intention, when I took those cough tablets. I know you denied it, but I saw your eyes and the deep pain, you was feeling at my betrayal. If I could, I would change what I did. But that pain, is what caused you to blow up, in the manner you had, a second later."

"Talk about bringing up a serious discussion, Jeff."

Jeff laughed, before running his fingers though Phil's hair slightly.

"Yes, I know, but it feels like and I think we have got back to that period, where we can talk freely with each other."

"I know, Jeff. Not every couple is able to do that. But why are you messing with my hair, so damned much for?"

"I love your hair."

Phil snorted, causing Jeff to chuckle again.

"I mean it, I love how it feels against my skin. I love everything about you, Phil."

Jeff kissed him again, then whispered.

"I am tempted to fuck you, you have no idea, just how much I want to fuck you hard right now. But, I know you are tender and extremely sore down there, and therefor you are deserving of a rest, or at least your ass is. But I'm just forewarning you, right now. That your ass will be mine within twenty minutes of you walking into our house in Chicago, next week, and that's final."

Phil sniffed.

"Oh don't give me, that, Phillip. You love when I fuck you hard, I recall that you had bee..."

"I don't want to wait another five years waiting for a ring from you."

Jeff stared at him, after falling silent, due to Phil cutting him off, when he changed the subject, then Jeff let a smirk slowly cross his lips.

"Oh, Phillip, did you just interrupt me and change the subject, all at the same time?"

Phil looked confused, then said quickly.

"No, wait, it was an accident, Jeff."

Jeff looked at him and calmly said.

"You expect me, to believe that?"

"No, but hoping you might."

* * *

Several minutes later. Phil shrieked.

"I give, stop please."

Jeff's hands went still instantly, then kissed him softly. Phil gasped for air and said somewhat normally.

"You haven't truly tickled me, to that extent since around Christmas 2007."

Phil wiped his tears away, and said quietly

"Some people, wouldn't be able to fathom the type of relationship, that we have. But what's between us, isn't for the world. However, they will never get to see this side of you. The playful side, that you just showed, where I haven't seen this side of you for far too long. I love you, Jeff."

Phil shifted, then snuggled firmly against Jeff's side, feeling him wrap his arms tightly around his waist and back again.

"Well, that's the same thing that I was thinking as well, Phillip, and remember at times, I had to tickle you, but for you, it wasn't that you said that you don't want to wait another five years. I only did it from how fast you changed the subject, and we both know you did it on purpose, to be funny."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Don't push your luck, Phillip. You know it, because you blurted that line out, right after I said that you love to be fucked hard by me."

Phil chuckled, then sighed contentedly, curling around Jeff's body, feeling his fingers lightly stroking his jet black hair.

"I'm sorry, for disobeying you, Jeff."

"And?"

"And for not remembering your rule, that if I changed the subject on you, and interrupting you in the process, that my punishment, for it, would be, you'd tickle me for five minutes straight or until I start yelling that 'I give'. But I don't remember when you made that rule, I know it was in 2005 sometime."

Jeff chuckled, and said softly.

"I said that to you on your birthday, 2005, around 2p.m, if I remember correctly, after the forth time you changed the subject and interrupted me, intentionally. But I only made that vow, after I punished you, in that manner. I only did it so fast, instead of waiting for the usual second interruption, just to remind you of the rule. But we both know that my rules aren't really rules."

Phil looked up at him, then said softly.

"Oh but they are and really, I prefer them, or not having any rules, they are like promises, that I promise to behave in a certain way, and if I break it, then I expect to be punished in such a way, or not punished, But a love that knows no limits or boundaries, for most part will fail, because rules and boundaries gives it more room to grow, than without. I mean, there is one main rule that every couple, for most part follows, and that is to love only the person they are with and to sleep with that person, noone else. That's why I couldn't think or consider moving on, to falling in love with someone else, Jeff. Because you touched my heart in such a way, that, noone else could shape up, to how you made me feel. Even though you moved onto being with Adam."

Jeff shifted, causing Phil fell silent instantly, sensing that Jeff wanted to speak, but didn't want to interrupt.

"I know more or less, yes, I was with Adam, Phillip. But honestly, he knew that I was with him, because I needed a buffer and a soft love to help me. But he waited for six months, then was pushing me somewhat to forgive you and take you back, because he knew how much I was pining for you. I refused, because I thought he was being ridiculous about saying that I wasn't in love with him, not truly. But that's why he broke up with me, because in his words, he was sick of me refusing to acknowledge it and that in love, sometimes you have to put yourself out there, inspite of the fact, you might get burned, especially, in getting back together with someone you had dated before. I guess he was right, after all."

"You talk with him? I mean, I know that you aren't with WWE, anymore."

Jeff chuckled softly.

"Of course, I do, Phillip. He is one of my friends after all. But strictly friends, I never admitted this to anyone and I don't want you to repeat it either. But we never had sex."

Phil looked taken back. Jeff chuckled again, then said quietly.

"Yes, I know, but it's true. I won't deny that I was willing plenty of times, but Adam put his foot down and told me, that in no way, was he about to have sex of any kind, with someone, who he knew without a shadow of a doubt, wasn't in love with him. That and loving someone, is completely different, than being in love with that person, in your heart and Adam told me, that the only feelings that I had for him, is that I only care for him as a friend and nothing more, and I wasn't certainly in love with him."

Jeff shifted, then slipped his hand into Phil's left hand, raising his hand slightly, then sighed.

"But I have to say, that I think it will be nice for me to put a ring here, one day, perhaps."

Jeff touched Phil's left ring finger.

"Or perhaps, maybe we have been together for ten years."

Phil huffed, causing Jeff to chuckle softly.

"So I have to wait ten years now, instead of five years."

"Phillip, we started dating in mid-July 2003, except for missing most of 2008 and, 2009, for most part as well, from us being on break. We have been together for nearly ten years."

"Then only four years, is how long I have to wait."

"You will wait, until, I decide otherwise, Phillip. I have no desire to propose to anyone, without having a very solid foundation, to build the rest of our lives upon, understand and besides I thought you want the same things, Phil."

"I do. You know that, Jeff."

"Good, that's what I thought, besides, I have zero desire to let you go again and that's final, not until I'm dead."

Phil pressed his lips, at Jeff's last few words.

The next day. Phil paused, then said softly.

"Come with me, Jeff, please? I know you wanted to head onto Chicago, and the house. But please, I hear the weather's nice in Texas now."

Jeff stared at him, then said firmly.

"No, Phil, and that's final. I will see you in a few days."

* * *

A week later. Jeff was sitting on the sofa, watching T.V., while waiting for Phil to get home. Jeff pulled out his phone and reread the text that Phil had sent to him about twenty minutes ago, saying that he had reached the baggage retrieval and would be home soon. Jeff chuckled, when he heard the door open, then close, a few seconds later, before he heard Phil's wearily steps coming up the stairs.

"There's food in the fridge for you, Phillip. I hope you don't mind that I ordered in."

"No, no, that's fine. But it's a bit late now, to eat."

"Have you eaten anything, today?"

Phil walked into the living room, before answering.

"Yes, earlier today."

"Phillip, if that means that you got something to eat for breakfast, and haven't eaten since. I highly suggest you get your ass into the kitchen and warm the plate up in the microwave and eat it, or else."

Phil rolled his eyes, leaving his bags, he turned around and went into the kitchen. Jeff waited until he heard Phil sit down, then he pushed himself up and walked into the kitchen, and leaned against the sink.

"I'm eating, despite it's nearly 10 p.m,."

"Phillip, don't get snippy with me."

"I'm sorry, and I'm sorry for being delayed for three hours."

"Phillip, you don't control the weather. But I found something for you to think about."

Jeff reached beyond him and grabbed the newspaper, sitting beside the sink, then he tossed it on the table. Phil glanced at it, then said tiredly.

"Jeff, neither one of are retired, and for that matter, I don't think that we'd be allowed there, on that night anyways. I told you that I don't want kids, until I am retired."

"Phillip, you want me to propose to you, well, I don't, until there are kids involved,besides I know that your contract is up next year, and we both know that it takes 8-9 months or so, before a child is born. Sometimes less."

Phil set his fork down on the plate and covered his face. Jeff said softly.

"I know you don't want to, but think about it, like this, at least none of those women will ever be attracted to us, besides it's for all gay couples, etc."

Phil lowered his hands and whined slightly.

"Jeff, you aren't being fair, in dangling that out there in front of me. I want kids too, but not now. but mostly single people goes to events like that and I know how you are, you get jealous, I know you don't think so, but you do, and not only that, most people are drinking and looking for a hookup."

Jeff said sharply.

"Phillip, I have done a lot for you in the last year or so. But as for me getting jealous, I'm not. I come over, when someone is talking to you, because you look very uncomfortable, and you keep looking for me. Besides, Phillip, it won't hurt a thing just to see, and I know that there are couples that goes there to hang out and enjoy themselves."

Phil stared at him glumly, watching as Jeff walked over to him, then put his arms around his shoulders, then kissed his cheek softly.

"We'll have fun, Phillip. I promise. I know you don't want to, and you're not a fan of bars or nightclubs. But I have shown you in the past that they are fun."

Phil grunted, before saying softly.

"I'm just really tired, Jeff. I'd rather talk about it in the morning, when I'm more myself. Besides from the date, that's listed. It's sometime tomorrow night, but not too late. I'm just ready for bed, indulge me, will you? We'll talk about it tomorrow, I promise."

Jeff chuckled, then he picked the plate up and went over to the fridge and put it up, before going back to Phil, who was standing and led him off, to the stairs, leading up to their bedroom.

Ten minutes later. Phil bit his lip, feeling Jeff's hands gently touching his stomach, sides and his chest, causing him to finally say.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep for a while, am I, Jeff?"

Jeff kissed his neck, then said, in a soft sigh.

"I want to make love to you, I know it's late, but..."

Phil looked at him, when Jeff's voice trailed off.

"Are you okay? I know that you generally ask me, for permission, before we have sex, but you are acting oddly, Jeff."

"I just love you, that's all, and I love being next to you. Nothing more."

* * *

The next night. Phil sighed inwards, still not sure about being at the nightclub, but he was a little glad they served actual food.

"Why did you order that, if you aren't going to drink it, Phil?"

Jeff glanced at Jeff, who stayed by his side all evening, only leaving for the restroom or getting refills. Phil picked up his drink that was just a mixture of pepsi and cranberry juice added, which made it slightly sour. Jeff placed his arm around the back of Phil's chair, patting his right shoulder gently.

"You should've asked for apple juice or something other than cranberry juice, Phil."

"I know, it sounds horrid, but it tastes only slightly better than you think."

Jeff chuckled.

"Why are you two sitting in the corner and not out there, having fun?"

Jeff and Phil looked up startled, seeing a redheaded and brunette haired women standing in front of their table.

"Hello, sorry, I didn't meant to startle you, my name's Alex, or well it's exactly Alexis Lace Davis. I know that you two are a couple, but tonight is for couples to intermingle and meet new friends. My girlfriend, Is Kayla Faith Davis."

Phil coughed hard, at hearing they shared the same last name, right as he took a drink of the vile thing he hated himself for ordering. Jeff cut his eyes at him, briefly, when the red headed slender woman interduced themselves to Jeff and Phil. Phil coughed quietly, Jeff said shortly.

"Phillip, behave. Sorry, you just surprised him is all. Here sit, there's plenty of room. My name is Jeff, by the way."

Jeff put his arm around Phil's shoulders, while he kept talking.

"Since you came over and introduced yourselves, to us. This is Phillip Brooks or Phil Brooks, and my name is Jeff Hardy. Or if you will. he's Phil Jack Brooks and I'm Jeff Nero Hardy."

"That's interesting, I think you, Jeff, have to be the first people that I know of or have ever met, that was named after a roman emperor. But I haven't seen you two here before, so what bought you guys out tonight?"

"It's all Jeff's idea, to find some lesbian women, who might consider carrying our kids."

Phil said glumly. Jeff gave him a sharp look, then said firmly.

"Actually, Phillip, that isn't the reason, I insisted on us coming here. But this is."

Jeff shifted, pulling something out of his pants pocket and barely kept from slamming the ringbox down, on the table, then pushed himself up, ignoring Phil's stunned expression and the surprised looks on Alexis and Kayla's faces.

"Or it was the reason, but I'm going outside for some air, after your rudeness."

Ten minutes later. Phil finally found Jeff, as he was leaning against the side of the outer wall.

"Jeff, I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"Oh really, tell me just what you are sorry for? Besides it's not me, you was rude to, you was rude to those two women, who I might add, was only being friendly and polite. But you started acting rude to them from the beginning, with your coughing fit, then with what you said to them, when in reality you should've known that it was a ruse to get you out of the house and I wanted to come here, because it felt right finally and besides I wanted people to be witness to it, people who would be overjoyed at my proposal to you."

Phil bowed his head, at how sharp Jeff's words cut him, knowing he deserved them and more. Jeff stepped closer, while dropping his voice.

"Tonight is still salvage, Phillip. Just so you know. You have the ring?"

Phil nodded. Jeff held his hand out, Phil placed it into his palm. Jeff shoved it into his jacket pocket, and put his arm around Phil's shoulders leading him back into the club.


	16. Chapter 16

Jeff led Phil back to their table, which he saw that Alex and Kayla was still sitting there. Alex said quickly.

"Oh good, I'm glad that you two worked everything out between you two. I don't like seeing any couple fight, especially where something as important as that decision is concerned. If it still feels like, go on, Jeff. When I had proposed, I probably should've waited, since she barely got home in time to change and for us to go out to dinner, and we was both been stressed out lately before it."

Jeff chuckled, and placed his hand on Phil's right hand, feeling him trembling slightly. Jeff slid closer, looking at him, then placed the ringbox on the table, before opening it and asked in a soft voice.

"Phillip, will you marry me? I know that we have went through a lot, but we love each other."

Phil covered his face briefly, then whimpered faintly.

"Yes."

Jeff smiled, without wasting time, he slid it on his ring finger. Phil pressed the now empty ringbox and turned it over, trying to focus on something, so not to yell about his good fortune. Phil squinted at the store address on the bottom of the box.

"Yes, Phillip. I went there, because you deserved it, now don't fret, it'll be my first and last time going there. At least in that section of the city."

Alex said quickly.

"Hey, look, I don't know about you, but this is about the time, where we normally leave the bar, but it's still early enough for us to go find something to eat and just talk. I'd love to get to know you two a bit more. SInce you two obviously came here, looking for a lesbian couple to carry your kids in the future, and that idea has perked my attention, as we'd want kids someday, but not yet."

"I know a great pizza place, stays open until 1 in the morning."

Jeff looked at him, causing Phil to shrug, as he kept turning the box over and over in his hands.

"You do love it, don't you, Phil?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good, and pizza sounds good to me, or would you two want to go somewhere else?"

"Oh no, pizza's great with beer, or pop."

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Kayla spoke up suddenly, after they sat down. Jeff had left to order their drinks and pizza.

"So tell us about you, Phil. Have you lived here long or all of your life?"

Phil sighed, then stated simply.

"I grew up here and I lived in the western part of the city, until I was 15, then I moved more into the city, since that's where my parents live and still live. But for me, I live about ten blocks from the river, while they live more like thirty minutes from it, if you add in traffic. Or well people called my part of the city as being Locks port, whatever that means."

Phil touched the ring again, while sighing quietly.

"You seemed upset, about where the ring came from. But I think it's beautiful and wish I had something like that."

Phil bit his cheek, then pulled out the ring box and handed it over to Alex, who glanced at the label, before a stunned look crossed her face.

"Wow, no wonder you was shocked, I know that only rich or very or very well to do families shop at such high end stores, like that."

"Well, we're not super rich, but I don't have to work a day for the rest of my life, and the same for him."

Phil growled.

"Jeff, I don't think they needed to know that."

Jeff chuckled, and pushed Phil over on the booth, allowing him to sit down, then he said softly.

"Phillip, they asked, it's only polite to answer them."

Alex changed the subject quickly.

"So what caused your parents to move, when you was 15 yrs old?"

Jeff cut in, glancing at Phil.

"Phillip's legal parents didn't move and I don't know where they live, or what their names are, but I only meet the people, who he considers his actual parents, who took him in, after he got brave enough to escape the hell he was in, and he hasn't never told me about what he went through. Personally I don't want to know. But I met him in late June 2003, and we became a couple in July, a couple of weeks afterwards."

Phil took a deep breath, then said simply.

"The people, I was born to, Jeff, as far as I know they still live on the western part of the city."

Jeff glanced at him, thinking then said, while nodding.

"That explains why you avoid that part of the city. But I know, you are still fretting about the ring. Please, Phillip, you said you love it, don't worry about the price, you deserved it and you know you do, it didn't cost as much as you think, trust me. Not only that, I wanted to be in one of those high end stores at least once in my life. The sales attendant, at first refused to have anything to do with me. So I had to buy something else, to make them realize that I have money."

Phil stared at him. Jeff shifted and touched the silver chain, causing Phil to furrow his brow slightly. Jeff chuckled.

"Really, Phillip you are going to lecture me. Should I bring up how much that house of ours, had cost?"

Phil pressed his lips together tightly. Alex asked softly.

"So what about you, Jeff? From what Phil had said or didn't say, that he ran away to escape child abuse, not talking about it or refusing to even consider visiting a section of the city, where his birth parents, makes that obvious. But I'm curious to know where you grew up."

Jeff gave Phil's shoulder a gentle pat, then started talking.

"I actually live in North Carolina, or where I get my mail, and things at my address, about thirty minutes outside of Fayettesville. But currently, I'm living in Chicago, even if I prefer to live there, at the moment, I have to live in Chicago, since my house is being built there. As for when I met Phil, or rather it was more like a literal meeting of the minds. I was in Walmart, buying some things for my dad, and I was getting ready to grab something off the shelf, when this one came running around the corner and slammed into me. That was just around the 24th or so of June."

"That sounds painful, I met Kayla, in the on campus library. Where I was cramming for my nurse finals, and she more or less dropped her books down, that she had to go over for a report, that was required for her business exam. The table that I was sitting at, was the only one that had any space. But as for our last names being the same, that was purely fortune or so. We're not married yet, but we will be flying to California, if it becomes legal again. So what type of sports are you two involved in?"

Jeff put his arm around Phil's shoulders, and asked simply.

"Have you heard of the WWE?"

Kayla stared blankly at them, but Alex said quickly.

"Yes, but I don't watch it or anything. I know it was in the news big time, a few years ago."

Alex fell silent, as she studied them more intentionally.

"I'd sorry to say that you two don't really look familiar or anything."

"Good."

Jeff elbowed Phil in the side, while giving him a sharp look.

"It's late and you'd have to excuse him."

"Jeff, I wasn't trying to be rude. But I am glad that they have no idea who we are. It means that for a change, we can be who we are in real life and not pretend to be who we are on T.V., don't you agree?"

Jeff stared at him, then sighed.

"Yes, but I know how you get at times, Phil. So Kayla, what was you getting a business degree for?"

She looked startled slightly, then said plainly.

"Well I majored in Business, strictly, because I knew that, I needed to have a business degree, if I wanted to attend Le Corden Bleu, and open my own restaurant one day, which is one of the upmost chef schools out there. But Alex, she went back to school recently. But where I grew up. I actually lived in upstate New York, before I turned 18, and have been living, in Chicago. I'm 23, and Alex is 25, soon to be 26. I was 20, when I laid eyes on her. She had an easier time of going to school, her parents could've paid for her school, but chose not to."

Alex laughed, and stated.

"Yes, I had a bargain with my parents, that if I was serious about being in the medical field, then I had to work and put myself through nursing school and do it for three yrs, only then would they let me go back to school, and they'd pay for it, since they needed to make sure that I was completely serious about it. But in a medical school, to learn how to be either a heart doctor or cancer specialist."

"Really. I mean about being a cancer doctor?"

Alex nodded. Jeff shifted, then sighed deeply, then said growling slightly.

"It's one of the worst things out there."

* * *

Phil leaned over and whispered to Jeff, who sighed again.

"He's always felt like that and I don't bring that word up to him, because it makes him remember the pain he felt, when his mom died, when he was 9."

"Well Jeff, I'm sorry about your mother, but you look to be in your thirties and there has been a lot more cancer treatments, than there had been, when she died. But even now, sometimes, there is nothing that anyone can do and it's best to live it in God's hands."

Phil scowled deeply. Jeff placed his hand on his arm, then said quietly.

"I know and for her, her brain tumor had returned within six months of her first surgery and she got worse. My one problem about her death, I just wish she could've seen who I turned into. But just Phil refuses or not fond of bringing up the cancer word with me. I never mention anything that has to do with believing in God to him. So aside from you being a nurse, you really haven't told us anything about you."

Alex laughed, then said softly.

"Oh well, my life is pretty dull, how I grew up. I was actually born in Tokyo, Japan, on the air force base there, but had moved to Florida, when my mother left the air force, and they decided to go there. She went back to school, to get a business degree to open and run a pilot training school, for small engine plane owners. For about five years, it's just been my mom and me. She decided to leave, because she couldn't deal with my father anymore. I still care about him, but no-one deserves to be cheated on, and she took him back after the first time, the second time, she found out about it, he had to knock on the door, from her changing the locks. So she met him at the door, only let him inside long enough to grab the three suitcases full of his clothes, that she packed. I was at high school, but both has always tried to be polite about it and he admits his mistakes, but knows he deserved to be thrown out."

"Oh, and here you are."

She laughed, then took a drink of her pop, then shrugged.

"He got into real estate, after they had moved back here, when I was about 4 or so. They have money, but they didn't want to pay for nursing school, as a lesson to me. Which I fully understand and glad for, that they didn't wish to give me a free ride, and that I have to work at making my dreams come true."

Phil shifted, while whispering to Jeff, who looked at him, then slid out of the booth, allowing Phil to climb out and head to the restroom, as the waiter set the pizza pan down on the table in front of them, then turned and left again. Jeff sat back down, as he reached for a slice, and said simply.

"Well I fully understand all about working hard, but if you are good at it, it comes fairly easy. But too many people get a free ride, from high school to college, and have nothing to show, etc for a huge student loan bill."

Alex placed his hand on Kayla's shoulder, briefly whispering to her, then turned back to Jeff and said.

"Yes, another reason I understand the whole thing about working to putting myself through nursing school. But my parents was sad, when I loaded my used Honda Civic to the ceiling and headed to the Florida Turnpike, after getting a college acceptance letter from UC or University of Chicago. I met Kayla, when we was studying for the first of our mid-term finals, when I was 22, or well it was her first finals, but I was getting ready to graduate school, and I was already sure of that, but if I aced it, then I'd graduate with honors, which I did. But I decided to apply for the John Hopkins medical school, which is why we was out at the bar tonight. Since I got this letter in the mail this morning, I wanted to attend that school, simply, because of how close it is to where Kayla goes to school. Which Le Cordon Bleu, is in Pennsylvania, about thirty minutes from Pittsburgh, I think."

Alex opened her purse and dug around for the slightly crumpled acceptance letter and slapped it down on the table, beside the pizza pan

"Oh, I hope it's still warm. There was a stupid line in the damned restroom."

Jeff glanced up, chuckling at Phil's short words, as he slid onto the booth beside Jeff, who immediately wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Oh relax, Phillip, it will be warm for sometime yet."

Jeff turned back to Kayla, studying her briefly, then said.

"How come you haven't told us much more, than those few details, of you lived in upstate New York, but quickly left and moved to Chicago, when you was 18 years old? Which you didn't make any mention about your parents or anything."

"Well some things are best forgotten and I have no desire to go back home again, I don't think I could,, with who I am, and who I want to be, but I will say this, that I had to apply for my GED, and everything else needed to attend college, but let's just leave it at that."

Kayla abruptly got up and hurried towards the restrooms, Alex watched her go, then stated.

"She tells me the same thing, whenever I ask, I'm pretty sure of who her parents are, but I think it's best not to press. But personally, I think she was one of those, who escaped, and might be allowed back home, except for the whole lesbian thing. Because they live in upstate New York, in Pennsylvania, and a few other states. But I do hope that we can continue hanging out, as friends."

Phil stopped eating long enough to say.

"Well I am home for three days this time. I know all kinds of places, where we can get a bite to eat, in Chicago, if you two are willing. Jeff is the one, whose mostly at home, so you can give him your number."

Alex laughed.

"I don't doubt you there, on that. I haven't really explored the city, so to speak, been too busy and focused on school and my job, in the close to seven years that I have been here, three years in nursing school and three years, doing clinical rotations at the hospital close, to our apartment. Kayla took this term off, to spend time with me, so she's been working as a waitress and in the hospital flower shop, when I'm on call. Since I work in the ER, for most part, the only job that was open, so I took it."

"I'm sure that is very hard and rough, with some of the things or people that comes into that area."

"Well the super bad cases are ran right through the ER and to the operating room. I've saw a few of those, mostly gunshot or car crash victims. Sometimes someone having a heart attack or stroke."

Phil shifted, scooting closer to Jeff, who glanced at him, then said softly.

"Hey, look Alex, Phil's getting restless. Do you mind, if you gave me, your phone number or cell number."

Alex looked at him, then dug for her cellphone and quickly located her cellphone number. Jeff took it and quickly programed it into his contacts, handing her phone back, when he added his number into her phone.

"Here, you two can finish the pizza, if you want and take it home But like I said, Phil's restless."

She studied them, then giggled.

"Oh, yes, I know what you are trying to say now. Kayla gets like that at times. We'll take the pizza home, and finish it there, if you don't mind."

* * *

Thirty minutes later. Phil gasped, feeling Jeff flip him over on his stomach, then ran his tongue slowly up the center of his back, where his spine was.

"Are you even more restless, than what you was, at the pizzaria, Phillip?"

Phil bit his lip, before gasping, at the sudden and sharp stinging pain, of Jeff's hand coming down hard on the left side of his ass.

"Answer me."

"Yes, oh god, Jeff. It's been a week, I just want to be fucked by you, no toys, no extras this time, please."

Jeff chuckled, making Phil yelp, when he jerked him back over onto his back again and kissed him roughly, as he rubbed his erection, that he freed from his boxers finally, against Phil's pucker, poking him slightly. Phil whined. Jeff kissed him again, roughly, as he plunged two fingers inside Phil and moved them back and forth quickly, for a few minutes, then pulled them out suddenly, before he abruptly buried himself deeply inside Phil's ass, covering his mouth, as Phil cried out loudly and arched up against Jeff's body. Jeff tilted his head down at him, then kissing him more softer and tenderly, he started moving in and out of Phil's ass, hearing his gasping breaths, at Jeff's quick rough thrusts.

"Oh god, yes, Jeff. I don't know how you just know what exactly that I want and need, but this is perfect."

"I love you, therefor, it's my job to know those all too important things, Phillip."

Phil squirmed, under Jeff's constant kisses, that he pressed against his lips, on his neck, and nibbling softly on his shoulders and collarbone, as he kept jerking his hips against Phil's ass, driving himself deep inside Phil with each thrust. Jeff suddenly wrapped his hand around Phil's aching cock.

"Oh my sweet Phillip. Let me take care of this, for you."

Jeff started stroking Phil's cock, in time with his thrusts, which his hand got faster, as he increased his thrusts, feeling his climax building rapidly, and noted to himself that it was the same for Phil, whose eyes was squeezed shut, as he moaned and writhed under Jeff's own sweat slick form, when their climax spilled over them both. Jeff kept stroking Phil's cock, then groan deeply, feeling his own release, as Jeff's fingers was covered with Phil's cum.

Several minutes later. Phil whimpered, feeling the slight stinging, as the water invaded the space and made his pucker burn, making it even more tender, thanks in part from the great sex, that he got from Jeff again. Phil sighed wearily, feeling Jeff wrap his arms securely around his waist, kissing his neck briefly, then he started washing Phil's body slowly.

"Well I am glad that you have three days home this time, Phillip. Because hopefully your ass, won't hurt or ache too much tomorrow."

Phil gave a tired chuckle.

"It was well worth it, Jeff. Tonight was great, or more like magical, in a way."

"Really?"

"Yes, it started with you giving me this, and ended with what you did to me, in our bed, which is all rumpled to hell now."

Jeff gently closed his hand around Phil's left hand, touching the ring that he slid onto his left ring finger earlier.

"So you are fine, that it came from Cartier?"

"Yes, you wanted it to truly mean something, but you know who I am. I'm a total tight ass, where money is concerned."

Jeff laughed.

"Yes, perhaps. But that tight ass of your's, is strictly mine and no-one else's and that's how it will always be."

"It was never anything but that, the same with my body, just like you gave this wondrously and expensively costly ring freely to me. I gave my body and heart freely to you almost ten years ago and it has only been you and no-one else and now there will never be another."

Phil paused, then glanced back at Jeff, before leaning against him, and said quietly.

"Perhaps we should get married at the same time, that Alex and Kayla does. But I know we shoulder certainly double date with them since Valentine's day is next week, I know it came up fast."

"Well, Phillip. We will have to ask them, they might want to be on their own for that day, you know. But we can call them tomorrow sometime and see, what they say. As for the marriage thing, yes, I'm sure that is a great idea and they seem to be a fun loving couple, up for anything."

"Jeff, I'm sorry for earlier and also for snapping at you last night, when I got home."

"I know you are, Phillip. So is it work related?"

"Yes."

"You can tell me, if you like, but I won't force you to, if you don't want to talk about it."

Jeff grabbed the washcloth and slowly ran it up and down Phil's chest and stomach, before he heard him say softly.

"I just get so sick of the damned politics bullshit and having to kiss so-so's ass, or all of the other stupid bullshit, backstage. I just was looking for a quiet three days, being loved on by you. But I'm glad that we went out tonight, to that bar. We really did need to seek out other couples to have fun with, it was such a refreshing change of pace, where we could just be Phil Brooks and Jeff Hardy, out having fun with our friends, and not worry about being sighted or whatever, and I have no doubt that either we will call them, or I think they will be the ones calling us. I know that you don't have an issue with signing things for people."

Jeff chuckled and turned Phil's face slightly and kissed his mouth.

"You look so utterly fuckable and completely adorable, like that, where you are getting yourself wound up and excited about how sometimes unexpected things, that you didn't want anything to do with, can lead to great things and a future promise. I would fuck you again, but we are tired and I just feel like getting out and drying ourselves off, then head to bed, for some much needed snuggling and sleep afterwards."


	17. Chapter 17

Phil kneeling, with Jeff sitting behind him, feeling him gently brushing his hair out. Phil sighed heavily, feeling Jeff's hands stop briefly, before resuming, for a minute, then Jeff said softly.

"I don't want to push you, into talking. But I can see that something is troubling you, Phillip. Just from the way you are sitting, with your shoulders tense and the rest of you stiff, don't think that I missed the little flinches that you do, when I'm running this brush through your hair. If you wish or want to talk. I'll listen."

Phil sighed again.

"I know that there are so many stories out there that you hear or read about child abuse, etc. I don't like to discuss my past, because I don't want it to be my future."

Jeff leaned around Phil and sat the brush on the nightstand, only for Phil to hand it back to him, while saying.

"I'd rather you keep doing that, it helps me think better, and my hair needs it majorly."

Phil sat there, staring at his space boy tattoo for a couple of minutes, in silence, touching it, and feeling Jeff's gentle brushstrokes, then he said softly.

"My father, I mean my biological father, he wasn't the problem. I guess his biggest problem is he spent most days in oblivion. I'm not making excuses for him either. But my biological mother, she was the worst, aside from my fucking brother, who I refuse to talk to, for his actions."

Phil paused, causing Jeff to ask softly.

"You have a brother?"

Phil gave a dry and bitter laugh.

"Yes, right until he stole ten thousand dollars from me, in 1999, when I found that out I refused to have anything to do with him afterwards, in-spite of my mother's bitching that he's my brother and I should let it go."

Jeff squeezed his shoulder and said softly.

"Matt and I get into fights, but he would never do such a thing."

Phil cut him off, while snapping.

"Of course not, he's your brother in every sense of the fucking word. Like I said my mother was the worst ones. Most days, even when it was school days and it didn't matter if I was doing schoolwork or whatever, god forbid I shut my door to focus on it. She'd storm into my room and most of the times, she'd smack me right out of the chair I was sitting in, at first she gave lame reasons for it, then after six months those vanished, and it never failed around 4:30p.m. I got to where I made sure I had set my pen or whatever down and the only times that I knew to make sure I wouldn't get smacked, is if I made sure that I wouldn't get home until closer to 4:45p.m. when I knew there wouldn't be a chance for her to slap me, since by the time the info ads came up, my father would be getting home. Or I would sleep over at someone's house."

Phil fell silent abruptly covering his face, shaking. Jeff set the brush down on the bed, beside him and wrapped his arms tightly around Phil's body, whispering softly.

"Shh, I can't imagine the emotional trauma you are still suffering through, from unhealed scars for what she put you through. I know that for something like that, sorry isn't really enough."

Phil sniffed and swallowed, then said quietly, as he placed his hands over, Jeff's hands.

"I know, but it's late and it would take me a entire day to talk everything out or at least close to 12 hours or so. But I know this is too big for a woman's finger, but I think it can be resized for our daughter, or well our daughter in-law."

Jeff chuckled.

"Oh so you want two kids, but who knows if we will have sons or daughters. But do you mind if I kept doing this?"

Jeff held the hair brush up. Phil snorted.

"No, of course not. I want you to."

"Good."

Phil chuckled softly, chewing on his lip, when the brush hit a slight snag of several knots. Phil hissed, when Jeff jerked the brush through them after a couple minutes, trying to loose one section.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, Phil."

Phil sighed, and shrugged.

"I guess it's better than cutting them out, as I don't want to cut my hair, not for a while. But I want you to keep going, until you can say 100 percent that there are zero tangles or knots in my hair, since I haven't had my hair brushed out fully for a couple months or so."

Jeff started humming softly, then after five minutes passed. Jeff set the brush down and abruptly climbed off the bed, and picked Phil up, making him yelp, Jeff grabbed up the hairbrush and packed Phil into the bathroom, then sat him down on the side of the bathtub. Jeff looked at him, and said.

"I think you need to have your hair washed, then it will be easier to brush it, without pulling out anymore hair."

Phil looked at him. Jeff held up a little ball of black hair, that he had freed from the brush, and rolled up. Phil stared at him. Jeff laughed.

"I didn't pull your hair out on purpose, Phillip. So you don't have to look at me like that."

Jeff touched his hair gently, then added.

"I will be downstairs, watching T.V., I know that you don't need to be distracted, as you need to focus on your hair and nothing more. I will finish brushing it, downstairs."

Twenty minutes later. Jeff looked up seeing Phil stop beside him. Jeff shifted, patting the space in front of him, on the sofa.

"You have a good shower, Phil?"

"Yes."

Phil said flatly. Jeff chuckled, then touched his shoulders briefly, before he said, as he started gently brushing Phil's hair.

"You know I think it's slightly amusing that you bought that house, but yet here we are staying in the apartment that you bought a couple yrs before. I know that we was renting that one apartment with Scott."

"Yea, I know, Jeff. But that was Scott's idea, mainly because he wanted us to foot the bill of the rent for most months, you know how expensive that place was. Where we had to pay about $1,500 a month for rent. I know most of the time he paid his share of five hundred, leaving us to pay the thousand."

Phil paused.

"But I know that Walter was pleased to see us back, living here for the last two weeks."

Jeff chuckled again.

"But I'm not sure the people who live down the hall, in the apartment that's beside our apartment, are too fond of us being back here again."

Phil looked at him.

"Oh relax, Phillip. I'm joking. I think they are mostly worried that people might fret about what other people are saying or complaining about their at times overly noisy kids they have."

Phil narrowed his eyes.

"They have kids?"

Jeff laughed.

"Oh Phillip, you are really out of it. Yes, they have kids, not just two. They have four, two sets of twins that have been born two years apart."

Phil shifted.

"They only moved in recently, like in the last three months, right before we lived in the house for about 6 weeks, then came back here, on your suggestion. They came over two days ago, or rather their youngest ran out of their apartment and ran down the hallway beating on the doors, ending up at our apartment door. They invited us over sometime."

"I'd rather pass."

Jeff chuckled again.

"I know, because you are a rude sarcastic ass, who hates people."

"I wouldn't go that far. I just hate stupid or rude people."

Jeff's hands went still, as he laughed for a few seconds, then wiped at his eyes, and went back to brushing Phil's hair.

The next morning. Phil walked into the bedroom he shared with Jeff. He narrowed his eyes, seeing Jeff curled up with the blankets wrapped around him tightly. He could see at first glance that Jeff was feeling sickly.

"Jeff?"

Jeff grunted and rolled over, turning his back to him. Phil sighed and sat down beside him, touching his shoulder.

"Jeff, are you okay?"

Jeff hissed.

"No, god, can't you see that I'm in bad shaped, Phillip. I have a killer headache, my stomach hurts and is spasming or my back is at least, all because I did overdo it yesterday with the pop and pizza and I forgot to take my damned medicine on top of it."

"What do you mean that you forgot it?"

Jeff growled.

"Phillip, I know you are hard of hearing. But I know damn well that I didn't fucking stutter, and I need you to bring it in here, or better yet, call Chez, will you please. She will be able to deal with it better, than you will."

Forty minutes later. Chez placed a cool washcloth over Jeff's forehead, while asking softly.

"You feeling any better now, Jeff? I know that it would take a bit to kick in."

"Yes, much better and the headache is all, but gone now. Back still hurts, but I'm used to it hurting, for most part."

"That's good."

"How mad is he? Please don't lie to me, Chez."

She sighed, pausing slightly, then said quietly.

"Well saying that he's super-pissed is actually, undermining how angry he is, he stormed out about thirty minutes ago, right after I got here. I haven't seen him truly that angry for a while. He will return when he's cooled off. But he did take off that ring you gave him, and gave it to me, in his words for safekeeping and to return it to him, when he returned. To make sure it didn't accidentally fall off or something else occur with it."

Jeff sighed heavily, somewhat relieved by her words.

"Chez, could you bring me, my phone?"

Jeff waited until she pressed it into his hand, then said softly.

"I'll check on you in a few minutes, Jeff. I'll call him, to see where he is, I think he will answer his cellphone for me."

Jeff gave a weak snort, then waited until he heard the bedroom door close behind her, before he quickly dialed his one time mentor's number, he considered Scott to be one of his mentors, even if they didn't have a very long program together. Jeff growled, when he reached the answering machine twice, then sighed heavily. Since he had wanted to talk to him, from how much help he got from him, when he first was told he had the same condition as Scott. Jeff typed out a somewhat lengthy text to Phil.

Phillip, god I know I messed up, you can tell me how bad, when you answer or when you decide to return. But just so you know, I'm glad you will return at one point. I hate myself for hurting you, because I know that I sorely hurt you badly and I'd like to tell you that face to face, but I can't and I am sorry and I hate myself for not taking it yesterday, like I should've. I was wrong, just like I was wrong about a lot of things. I love you so much it hurts, and I wanted to be normal, god you don't know how much, I want to be the same guy you knew, before I got sick or even before we broke up.

I love you with every moral fiber of my being. Love Jeff Hardy.

Jeff laid there, staring at his phone for nearly ten minutes, before it beeped.

I should come home and just kick you ass, for the stunt you pulled, Jeff. I really should. but I won't because it'd wrong and make both of us feel like shit. But than again. I am glad that is how you felt before Chez stuck you with that damned needle. I should break off the engagement. But I won't, because I love you too much. I should come home and tell you that I'm sorry for blowing up on you earlier and beg your forgiveness. But I won't because I am sitting at the fucking airport, waiting to head to the next city, where the next Smackdown taping will be held. I have clothes, thanks to us keeping half of our things, at the house that we bought. So I will see you next week, perhaps.

Until I see you again. Phil.

Jeff dropped the phone and burst into tears, although a little thankful that Phil cared enough to know they needed to have some space, so they wouldn't say things they might regret later.

A week later. Jeff raised his head off the counter-top, when the sound of Phil's footsteps registered outside of the apartment. Jeff watched warily, as Phil walked through the foyer, then stopped instantly at that sight of Jeff sitting at the island. Phil's gaze flicked over him.

"Well I can tell you have been taking your medicine on a daily basis. I am glad about that. Now I am going to bed and it's up to you, if you decide to join me or sleep another night on the sofa. I'd rather you didn't, and I also prefer if you just came over here and told me how sorry you are and give me, back the ring you gave to me. Because I can see it in your hand, from the glint of metal that just flashed, through your fingers."

Jeff slipped off the stool and walked towards him, before handing the ring over. Phil quickly slid it back on his finger, and stared at Jeff, who said.

"I'm sorry, Phillip."

"Jeff, there are ways, and there are ways to tell someone you are sorry."

Jeff stared at him, then chuckled and kissed him on the cheek softly, before pressing his lips to Phil's mouth briefly, watching his eyes soften after a week's worth of anger.

"It won't happen again. I promise."

"I know, I just had to stay gone for a week to truly ensure that. You don't know how hard it was to leave, but I had to, and they are right about time apart, truly makes love grow that much more stronger. But I don't want you ever doing that again, please for my sake, Jeff."

Phil sighed and ran his hands through his hair, then looked up at Jeff and said quietly.

"But I want you to do something for me."

Jeff tilted his head, studying him, as he reached down and brushed the hair back from Phil's face, before saying softly.

"Oh and what might that be, Phil?"

"I want you to make love to me, nothing more."

Jeff chuckled, then kissed Phil's mouth, before placing his arm around his shoulders and leading him to their bedroom.

An hour later. Phil sighed, as he laid there, mostly on Jeff's sweat covered naked form, feeling his hands slowly running up and down his back. Jeff shifted, then entwined his right hand with Phil's right hand, giving it a light squeeze before he kissed him again.

"You are planning on driving me to insanity, aren't you, Jeff? I mean in making love to me repeatedly."

Jeff chuckled, and brushed the wispy hairs out of his face.

"Not exactly, Phillip. But I am going to lay here, holding you for a while. I will later on, however, I will let you rest and myself as well. Oh before I forget, the contractor had called earlier today and said that, if all goes well and from the sounds of it, the basement and foundation should be finished within 2 or 3 weeks from now."

Phil pushed himself up slightly, looking down at Jeff, startled. Jeff chuckled again.

"Yes, Phillip, that's what he said."

"Wow, then next week we should go to North Carolina and check up on everything."

Jeff stared at him, as he thought to himself, then said softly, as he touched Phil's cheek softly.

"Perhaps, but there's no rush for that, Phil. I mean, since there is still lots that they have to do yet. However I do want to know, type of wedding you might want?"

Phil pulled back slightly, then said slowly.

"I'd rather just elope, or get married at the court house. But your one idea of us getting married with Alex and Kayla, is an excellent idea as well and we should bring that up, the next time we meet up with them again."

Two weeks later. Phil stepped closer to Jeff, as they slowly walked along the boardwalk, in Point Pleasant, New Jersey. Phil shivered slightly, causing Jeff to chuckle and wrapped his arms tightly around him, rubbing his hands up and down Phil's arms quickly. Phil sighed, watching him, then he opened his mouth to suggest they should head back to their hotel.

"PHIL BROOKS, I knew that was you."

Phil jerked away from Jeff, his eyes searching through the fading light, for the offending asshole, who had shouted his name out-loud, then his mouth fell open slightly, when he caught sight of an older, but very familiar face.

"Jesus, Brian what the hell, why did you have to yell that out-loud for everyone else to hear?"

Julio chuckled pulling Michelle closer, then said simply.

"Well I knew it would get your attention, in an instant. But it's been such a long time, since I last saw you. Hey Jeff, it's been even longer since I laid eyes on you as well."

Jeff gave a slight nod.

"Over 6 years, Dinero."

Brian laughed.

"Oh no, just call me Brian, I'm not in a wrestling ring or wrestling gear, at the moment. Oh before this one gets mad at me. This is Michelle Weaver, my fiance, haven't decided when we might get married. But I'm been working for National Wrestling Superstars for about 2 or 3 years now and it's a great place. When I'm not here, I'm in New York or West Virginia."

Phil extended his left hand, causing Brian to snort and grab his fingers, looking down at Phil's left ring finger.

"Wow, so I'm not the only one, who is engaged. So when did this happen? I'm glad that you two are still together, although surprised to see you all the way out here, when you live in Chicago."

Phil shrugged, when Brian released his hand.

"Almost a month now. But I don't recall you dating her, when I last saw you, before being sent to OVW in 2005."

"Yes, I know. I met her or started dating her in August 2006, actually I met her in July that year, but our first date was the very day you debuted on the ECW brand. We went to dinner, then decided to go back to my crap-hole of an apartment and watch the first show of the ECW brand., then fell asleep afterwards. But hey, why don't you two come back to our house and stay the night. I'm sure it'd be better than whatever motel or hotel you are staying at and save some money. There is a spare room already for guests."

Jeff interrupted quickly, seeing the slight frown on Michelle's face.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea, Brian. Thanks anyways, but I don't wish to cause any problems between you and Michelle, who isn't too happy about us being there. Besides we couldn't check out until tomorrow, so we will just be heading back there now. But hey Phillip, give him your cellphone number, and we can eat lunch or something tomorrow, if Michelle and you wants to."

"No, Brian's right, you two can spend the night. But it's just that we just moved into the house two weeks ago, so it's a bit of a mess still. But all of the bedrooms are set up for sleeping and everything, aside from that. We have a table and a sofa, however we have been ordering in. Haven't got a stove or anything yet, just a fridge and microwave."

Phil thinned his lips, causing Jeff to say softly.

"Well if you are sure about it, why don't you come with us back to our hotel room, so we can get our stuff, and crash in the guest bedroom, of your new house. But tomorrow we can go shopping and I won't take no for an answer. Phil and I can help you two out with the rest of the things you need for your home, as a way to thank you."

"Oh, no, I don't think so, but thank you anyways. We can manage, don't worry about it."

The next day. Phil groaned, rubbing his eyes as he stretched and opened his eyes slowly, to find Jeff looking down at him.

"You have a good rest. Phillip?"

"Yea, I guess. What time is it?"

"Almost 1 p.m., But I think by now, they found our little gift on the bed."

Phil sighed heavily.

"Well I think as soon as we can, we need to get back to Chicago. Brian won't get mad, but he will be a little pissed that we gave them that much money."

"I know that, Phillip. But I think three thousand is enough for them to buy a good stove, tv and other things and a better fridge than the tiny thing they have, which doesn't have a freezer space. Besides as much as he has helped you, he deserves to be helped out, since WWE won't touch him, because of his age."

Phil shifted, pushing himself up, to answer, but his cellphone rung. Jeff handed it to him. Phil bit his lip before answering and was greeted instantly by Brian's gruff voice.

"Phil, what the hell is this all about and you know exactly what I mean."

Phil said sharply, from his headache returning in full force.

"Brian, you remember all of the times you helped me in promos and elsewhere? Especially that one night, when some idiots tried to attack me, after my first and only time at NWA Cyberspace?"

"Yes, I'm not someone who forgets much of anything, Phillip. I understand what to repay me for all the times I was there, for you. But you know the type of person that I am and I don't care much for taking free money from anyone."

"Brian, look. Just keep it and save it towards you guy's future wedding, or spend it on things that you two need for your house. But you need a stove and a T.V. and lots of other things, that Jeff and I saw is missing from your house. Or just consider it that we shared a strong, and still unbreakable bond between the members of The Gathering, in fact I will tell Mickie that I saw you recently. You was as much of a father figure to me, like Scott was, during that time."

"I realize that, but.."

Phil snapped.

"Keep the fucking money, Brian. I lost count of all the things you helped me with or for instance that one time, when I hadn't ate for two days, and fainted because of it, you was pissed about that and gave me ten dollars for food, after I explained what was wrong, despite that you was down to your last 15 dollars and you had been planning to use it as gas money, I hadn't paid you back, until earlier. I know it's a lot of money. But both Jeff and I, give it freely with no strings attached."

Phil heard Brian's sigh of acceptation, causing him to end the call quickly. Phil dropped the cellphone beside him, then caught sight of Jeff's stormy expression.

"What?"

"When was that, Phillip? When you fainted, I mean, from not eating."

Phil shrugged and said simply.

"It happened in late May 2003, only because I had spent all of my money on plane tickets and rental cars. I had money, but only a handful of change, nothing more. I explained myself, to Scott, Mickie and Brian, but only because I had woke up in the local ER after being out for almost an hour. I didn't tell you because, well it happened, before I met you, Jeff and had no bearing on our relationship, at all. I'm sure there are things in your past that you never told me either, right?"

Jeff snorted, but gave a slight nod, before he blurted out suddenly.

"Did you sleep with him?"

Phil jerked, staring at Jeff's equally as shocked face, before Jeff smacked himself twice. Phil chuckled and grabbed his hands.

"You don't have to do that, Jeff. It's okay. But to answer your question. No, I didn't. I was actually dating Sarah or Daffney at the time. But we broke up in December 2002, then I met you several months later."

Phil paused, then added softly.

"Besides he had Mickie, and before that it was some girl from Florida, who actually came from the same village as he did. You do know that he was born in San Juan Pueco Rio."

"Seriously?"

Phil nodded.

"He told me that, his mother fled to Florida to rejoin his father, after they was found out and he was born several months prior. He might've lived there as a child, and longer, but that would've been from his grandparents taking him from his mother for displeasing them and marrying someone outside of their church. Since he came from a Catholic family."

"Are you sure, that you're not mad?"

Phil laughed softly.

"Oh yes, Jeff. I'm quite sure that I'm not mad about it, besides we all have those moments, of when things fly into our minds, then come out of our mouths before we even realize it, to filter or block the words. I'm been there myself and look at what it had cost us, and almost cost us having a second chance."


End file.
